Secrets
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Sam thought Jason was always honest and that he would always love her and their daughter. But when Jason tells her a life altering secret, she doesn't know who she can trust anymore. But she has to be strong, at least for her child. SUMMARY SUCKS R&R!
1. I'm Here and I Always Will Be

Sam looked at Jason, her eyes filling with tears. "She had your baby?"

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? He is already 3 years old and you have been lying to me all this time. You have been meeting Elizabeth behind my back. How could you do this, Jason? When did you find out?"

"During the hostage crisis."

"You have known since then! You never told me and you've known for so long! That's why you wouldn't have another baby with me. It's because you love her!" Sam headed for the door, crying.

"Wait, please…" he begged.

"No, Jason. I need some time to process this. I guess I need to move out so she can move in…"

"Sam, you don't have to leave. I love you, not Elizabeth."

"If you loved me you would have told me."

"I didn't want to hurt you…"

"It hurts more now than it would have earlier." she opened the door. "I guess I will go break our daughter's heart." she slammed the door.

How had he gotten into this mess? Why had he cheated on Sam with Elizabeth? He thought that Sam had slept with Ric willingly, but he had forced her to. Now he had just broken Sam's heart and three innocent children were caught in the middle.

Someone knocked on the door. Jason rushed to answer it, hoping that Sam was back. "Sam…" he said.

"Jason." Elizabeth said. She came into the house.

"Is something wrong with Jake?"

"No, he's fine. Why do you assume that I'm here for him?"

"Because I told you that I love Sam and I don't want to see you anymore unless it's about Jake."

"You don't love her. You could never love her like you love me."

"How about you think of the people stuck in the middle of this. Sam, Lucky, not to mention 3 children, two of which are yours."

Elizabeth looked at a picture on the table. She felt disgusted looking at it. The picture was of Sam and Jason's daughter, Sofia Avery Makayla Morgan. The child was beautiful and the perfect mix with Jason's blue eyes and Sam's dark hair. "She should have been my little girl with Jason." Elizabeth thought.

"Do you have a problem with that picture?" Jason asked.

"You can just forget Sam, okay. We can raise my boys and your little girl together."

"Except for the fact that I love Sam and not you."

"You'll learn soon enough, Jason. I love you." Elizabeth left Jason standing alone, wondering how he could get Sam back.

"Mommy! You're here to pick me up!" Sofia ran to Sam and hugged her legs.

"Yeah sweetie." Sam picked up the 5 year old little girl.

"Where's Daddy?"

"I need to tell you something, baby." she carried the little girl to the car and buckled her into the backseat.

"What is it, Momma?"

"Do you remember that lady, Elizabeth?"

"The one who always comes to see Daddy?" Sam flinched. Even her daughter noticed the woman destroying their family.

"Yes. Well a few years ago, Daddy had a baby with Elizabeth."

"But you guys said that I wasn't going to get a little brother or sister. You lied."

"I didn't know about the baby. Your Daddy knew though and that's why we didn't have a baby."

"Oh. When do I get to meet Daddy's baby?"

"I don't know if you will get to, Sofia."

"Is Daddy gonna hate me now?" the little girl asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"No. It doesn't matter though because I'm here and I always will be." Sam smiled at her daughter.


	2. I Thought She Would Get Hurt

Sofia ran to the front door and knocked loudly. Sam was getting something out of the car. "Sofia Avery Makayla Morgan! You do not run away from me!"

"Sorry Mama!" the front door opened.

"Hi Sofie!" Kristina said, answering the door. "Where are Mommy and Daddy?"

"Mama's at the car." She ran into the house. Sam came to the door carrying three bags.

"Let me help." Kristina took one of the bags. The sisters entered the house.

"Where are Mom and Molly?"

"Mom went to go get Molly from gymnastics. She'll be here in a few minutes." Kristina noticed for the first time that Sam's eyes were red. She had never seen her older sister cry before. "What happened to you?"

"Not around Sofie." Kristina nodded and put Sam's bag on the couch.

"Where's Nana?" Sofie asked.

"She'll be here soon."

"I'm hungry." Sofia said, holding her stomach. Kristina went into the kitchen, returning with a box of Backyardigans fruit snacks.

"Look Sof. We have your favorite kind of fruit snacks."

"Yay! Backyardigans! Thanks, Aunt Kristina!" Alexis came into the house with Molly. The 10 year old ran to her niece. Alexis found it strange to see her 27 year old daughter and 5 year old granddaughter in her house on a school night with her 16 year old.

"Hi everyone. What's going on?" Sam shook her head no, looking at Sofia and Molly.

"Hey Molls, why don't you take Sofie into your room to play?" Kristina suggested.

"Okay. Let's go Sofie."

"Can I play, Mommy?" Sofia asked looking at Sam.

"Sure, go ahead." The two younger girls ran down the hallway. Sam, Kristina, and Alexis sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong, Sam? Why are you guys here? Why were you crying?" Alexis asked.

"You know Elizabeth's son, Jake?" Kristina and Alexis nodded. "Well he is Jason's son. I found out today."

"Oh Sam. That's terrible. What are you going to do?" asked Alexis.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Kristina said. "All he did was have a baby."

"While he was dating me, Kristina."

"You slept with Ric."

"He forced me. How about you think about your niece. Or the fact that I have wanted a baby for 3 years now and Jason always had some excuse. It was because of his other kid!"

"It's not Jake's fault. It's Elizabeth and Jason's." Kristina said. "I think you're overreacting a little bit, Sammy."

"I kind of agree." Alexis added.

"How would you act if the man you love who fathered your only child cheated on you to get back at you because you were forced to cheat on him?" tears streamed down her face. She stood up.

"Sofia!" she yelled, picking up her bags. She walked towards the door. "Sofia Avery Makayla Morgan, come here now!" the child ran into the room.

"What's wrong Mommy?"

"We're leaving."

"But I wanna play!"

"No Sofie!" she yelled. Sofia was immediately quiet. She knew something was wrong; her mother never yelled at her.

"Sam you don't have to go…" Alexis started.

"Yes I do. I was stupid to come here. I should have known that I couldn't trust you guys."

"Come on Sam. Please stay. I'm sorry about what I said. You'll upset Sofie." Kristina said.

"Don't bring my child into this. Come on, baby." Sam walked out with Sofia right behind her.

"Hey Jase. What's wrong?" Carly asked, walking into his penthouse. "Where are Sam and Sofia?"

"They left. That's why I asked you to come over."

"Okay." Carly sat on the couch. "Why did they leave?"

"I have something I've been keeping from everyone, including you and Sam."

What is it?"

"Jake is my son." Carly coughed.

"Jake as in Jake Spencer? My cousin Jake?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess. You told Sam and she left because you lied to her." Jason nodded. Carly slapped him. "You're and idiot! Why would you keep that a secret from her?"

"I thought she would get hurt."

"Jase, she was going to get hurt no matter what. If you would have told her as soon as you found out, she would have accepted better because she would have known that you trusted her enough to tell her."

"You wanna know the worst part? She's been asking me for another baby since the hostage crisis."

"Why didn't you give her another child then?"

"I felt guilty. Like I was replacing Jake." Carly suddenly stopped.

"Why aren't you raising Jake?"

"Elizabeth and I agreed that my life is too dangerous."

"But wait. You can raise Sofia but not Jake?"

"Sam wants me to be a part of my daughter's life but Elizabeth…"

"Doesn't." Carly finished. "My suggestion? Try explaining everything to Sam. Then you need to decide what you want to do about Jake."

"Thanks Carly." Jason smiled a small smile at his best friend as she left.

Sam sat inside of Kelly's with Sofia. They were eating, then spending the night at the Metro Court. The bell above the door rang and Sam turned her head to see who came in.

Elizabeth.


	3. I Can Handle Myself

Elizabeth slowly walked over to the table where Sam and Sofia were. She smiled at Sam. "Glad to see that you finally moved out."

"I didn't move out yet." Sam replied. She watched Sofia, who was absorbed in coloring.

"Don't worry. Jason's sending all your stuff to storage."

"How would you know?"

"I just went to see him. We talked about how we are going to raise Cameron, Jake, and Sofie then went upstairs and we…"

Sam slapped Elizabeth across the face. She stood up and said in a deadly whisper "You will never raise my daughter." She started to walk away, but Elizabeth grabbed her by the hair. Sam spun around and punched Elizabeth. They both fell to the ground, Sam sitting on top of Elizabeth.

"Get off of me!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Mommy!" Sofia was crying in her chair. Sam started to get up, but Elizabeth pulled her down and sat on her. Sam quickly turned to where she was back on Elizabeth. She began to punch her.

"Stop it! Ladies break it up!" Mike yelled. Jason entered Kelly's. Elizabeth and Sam were fighting while Sofia was crying. He ran over to the women.

Jason put his arms around Sam and pulled her off of Elizabeth. He knew the last thing she needed was assault, or in this case, murder charges. She tried to get away from him. Elizabeth stood up and began yelling insults at Sam.

"Get off me, Jason. I can handle myself!" Sam screamed.

"No." she began to hit his chest and he stood still, absorbing the pain of each blow. The punches came slower and then they stopped. Sam was crying. Jason pulled her as close to him as he could. She wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"Why does Sam overreact to everything?" Kristina asked her mother. They were cleaning up the house.

"I think it was from how she was raised. She didn't have a mother and her father was constantly using her for cons. She wasn't ever really loved."

"Until she met Jason. That's why she is so upset. He's the only person who she thinks has ever loved her." She sighed. "She thinks that I'm on Jason's side now. That I don't want anyone to love her."

"Don't think too much into, Kristina. She'll come around." Alexis assured her daughter.

"Okay Mom." The two of them went to their rooms to go to bed.

"I'm going to charge you with assault!" Elizabeth screamed, wiping blood from her lip. "I could have been killed!"

"Mommy? Daddy?" Sofia asked out loud. Jason and Sam were just standing there, holding each other.

"Come here, baby." Sam picked up her daughter. Sofia put her head on Sam's shoulder and Sam stroked her hair. "Are you ready to go to the hotel?"

"Sam, please." Jason begged. "Come back home. I need you and I love you. Please?"

"Yeah, Mama. Let's go home with Daddy." Sam sighed.

"Okay. Only for tonight though. I'm sleeping on the couch." They walked out, leaving Elizabeth inside screaming threats.


	4. All I Ever Expect From You is Honesty

Jason unlocked the door to the penthouse. Sam carried Sofia, who was sleeping.

"I'm gonna go put her in bed." Sam climbed up the steps. Jason sat down on the couch. She returned a few minutes later.

"I want to know why you didn't tell me." She said. "Could you not trust me with something like that?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt. That is the only reason. It had nothing to do with Elizabeth or Jake. It was about you and Sofia."

"But you lied to me, Jason. I would have understood if you told me as soon as you knew. All I ever expect from you is honesty."

"I'm so sorry Sam. Please, don't leave again. We can work things out and we'll be fine. Just don't leave."

"I have done enough running in my life to know when something is worth staying for." She leaned down and gently kissed him.

"I love you so much." He whispered. She laughed quietly.

"Do you remember when we were discussing another baby? You know, adopting?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"The papers went through. We get a baby tomorrow."

There was suddenly banging at the door.

"PCPD! Open up!" they yelled.

"Great. What do they want now?" Jason got up and answered the door.

"Samantha McCall, you are under arrest for the assault of Elizabeth Webber." She was read her rights. As they handcuffed and dragged her out, Jason started to follow.

"Wait Jase. Sofia!"

"I'll meet you there with Diane." He rushed up the steps to get to his child.

The little girl was staring up at him with her innocent blue eyes. "Daddy, why was there yelling? Where's Mama?"

"She's okay, baby. You get to go visit Aunt Carly."

"Yay!" Jason picked the child up and ran out the front door, calling Diane.

Carly woke up, opening the door. "Jason, it's 1 in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"Sam got arrested. Can you watch Sofia so I can go to the PCPD?"

"Is this what it's like when I come to your house this late?"

"Yes."

"I will never do that again." She took the child from her best friend. "Why did she get arrested?"

"Assaulting Elizabeth."

"Did she do it?"

"It was more like self defense."

"Okay." Carly yawned. "Go ahead."

"Bye Sofia. Bye Car. Sorry I woke you up. I love you both." He ran down the driveway.

"Love you too, Jase!" she called after him as she closed the front door.

"I want Mommy." Sofia stated.

"I know, Sweetie, but Mommy's a little busy."

"Is it cause the mean lady?"

"What mean lady?" Carly asked curiously.

"The one who tried to hit Mommy. Aunt Carly, what is 'rested?"

"Arrested. When the police think that you did something bad so they take you to the police station."

"Oh. Did Mommy do something bad?" she looked into Carly's blue eyes. "A boy in my class said his daddy did somethin' bad and they took him to jail and he never sees him. Is Mommy gonna go to jail?"

"Not if your Daddy can help it. Let's lay down, cupcake."

"I'm sleepy."

"I know." Carly turned on the TV, and then laid on the couch, holding Sofia.

Sam stayed quiet as Mac and Ric questioned her. "I won't speak without my attorney."

Diane came into the room. "Thank you, Mr. Lansing, Commissioner Scorpio. I need to talk with my client." The men left the room.

"Sam, what happened? Why are you here?"

"They said I assaulted Elizabeth. I was defending myself." Sam explained the whole story to Diane.

"Witnesses. Are there any witnesses?"

"Mike, Jason, and my daughter."

"I'm going to go speak with the commissioner. I'll be back." She left the room just as Jason entered.

"Hi." She said, smiling as he sat across from her. "Where's Sofie?"

"I dropped her off at Carly's before I came here." He answered.

"How was she? Did she hear anything?"

"She was a little scared, but I calmed her down." He sighed. "What about our baby?"

"I don't know. We can't lose her, Jase. We both want this little girl so much."

"What did Diane say?"

"She asked about witnesses and then went to talk to Mac." Diane came into the room at that moment.

"I am sorry to say this, but you're being charged with attempted murder."


	5. You Won't be Using Her for your Game

"Excuse me?" Sam asked. She looked to Jason and he saw for the first time that there was fear in her eyes.

"The police think that you tried to kill Elizabeth." Diane said. She stood by the door. Jason was stroking Sam's hands gently.

"But I didn't."

"I know. I was able to get you a court trial for tomorrow. Your daughter is going to be called as a witness."

"No. She's only 5." Sam said.

"You have to let her, Sam. You need to get out of this." Jason told her quietly. He watched as the woman he loved put her head down on the table and cried.

"Sam, you will have to spend the night in jail though."

"This just keeps getting better and better." She said sarcastically.

Carly woke up the next morning. Sofie was still sleeping in her arms. It was 8 o'clock.

She noticed her phone was ringing and she answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"Carly, it's Jason. Sam's being charged with attempted murder."

"Are you serious? What are you going to do?" Carly asked, looking at the little girl lying on the couch. She gently brushed the hair out of her face.

"She has a trial today. I need you to bring Sofia down here at around 1. She has to testify against Elizabeth." He sounded tired.

"Okay. Jase, go home and get some rest."

"I can't, Carly." She noticed how bad he sounded.

"But what about the little girl you guys were adopting? Do you still get her?" she felt nervous for her friends. She knew Sam was excited about this little girl.

"I don't know, but this is more important right now. I'll have to call the adoption agency." He paused. "I have to go."

"Bye."

"Wait…how's Sofia?"

"She's still sleeping. She was asking questions last night. I answered them the best that I could."

"Thank you, Carly." He hung up the phone. Sam was pulled into the questioning room. She had spent the night in jail. He went in to talk to her.

"Hey. How do you feel?"

"Like crap. How's Sofie?"

"She's fine. I just talked to Carly. She was asking questions, but she's fine."

"Did we…did they decide not to give us the baby?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure they have heard about this." He watched as Sam put her head in her hands, feeling defeated.

"This is all my fault. If I would have just ignored her when she said that you and she would be raising Sofia, Cam, and Jake alone, this wouldn't have happened."

"She said what?" he looked confused. "Why are you just now telling me this?"

"It never came up." She said, paying more attention to her nails than Jason. "You probably want to go play house with Elizabeth now that I'm in jail. Just to let you know, Sofia is staying out of this. You won't be using her for your little game."

"Hey, don't get mad at me. For one, I love you, not Elizabeth. Second, we don't know if you are going to jail. And third, I would never take Sofia away from you."

"I'm sorry. I am so nervous. What if they lock me up? I'll never see our daughter again."

"I'm going to do everything I can to stop that from happening."

Elizabeth smiled, satisfied. She knew that Sam wasn't trying to kill her, but she needed her out of the picture. Phase one was to get rid of Sam. Then she would get Jason to fall in love with her. Once that happened, she would send his little brat off to boarding school.

She spotted Jason as she walked into Kelly's. He was alone, sitting at the counter. She walked over quickly.

"Hey Jase, what's up?"

"You are an idiot if you think I'm gonna talk to you." She sighed.

"Why won't you talk to me? What about Jake?"

"What about Jake, Elizabeth? You told me that I couldn't see him for his protection."

"I still don't understand why we can't just talk, like friends."

"You lied and said Sam tried to kill you. She could get locked up for years now. You'd be taking her away from her daughter. What if someone took you away from your boys?"

Liz almost felt guilty, but she quickly recovered. "But we love each other, Jase. We can raise our little boy together."

"No. I love Sam and I want to be with her and our daughter." He left quickly leaving Elizabeth to think of her next plan.


	6. I'm Going to Try and Come Home to You

Carly pulled up to the PCPD. She helped Sofia out of the backseat and carried her into the Police Department. They spotted Jason almost immediately. Carly put her down.

"Daddy!" the little girl yelled, running to her father. She jumped into his arms and he lifted her into the air. He held her close to him.

"How've you been, Princess?"

"I was good! Aunt Carly played with me and gave me ice cream and we watched TV!" she stopped for a minute. "Where's Mommy?"

Jason knew that his daughter needed to know the truth. She deserved that much. But how much could a 5 year old take?

"She could be in big trouble." He said, telling half of the truth.

"Is that why I have to come here?" they were interrupted by Diane.

"Hello, Sofia, my name is Diane. I'm a lawyer for your Daddy."

"Are you gonna help my Mommy? I don't want her to go to jail." Diane felt herself softening as the little girl spoke about her mother.

"I'll do everything I can." She smiled at the child. "Now listen, Sofia. Do you remember when your Mommy and the lady Elizabeth got into a fight?"

"Yes." She said.

"Well your Mommy has to see a judge to try to stay out of jail. You are going to have to answer a few questions and tell everyone exactly what happened."

"I'll try." She said. "Can I see Mama please?"

"Sure." Sofia's face lit up.

"Thank you, Miss Diane."

"But there are rules. You can't hug her and you have to sit in a chair across from her. She has on handcuffs, but don't be scared."

"I'm a big girl. I won't be scared." She lifted her head a little bit higher, reminding Carly, Jason, and Diane of Sam.

"Okay." She opened the door to the questioning room. Sam was seated in her chair with her head in her hands. Jason watched from the window.

"Mama?" as soon as Sam heard that word, her head shot up. She smiled at her little girl. Sofia went and sat in the chair across from her mother.

"Hi baby girl. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I had fun at Aunt Carly's!"

"Good. I'm so happy for you."

Sofia looked shyly at Sam. "Are you gonna go to jail? I don't wanna lose you, Mama." She started to cry. Sam wanted to comfort her and hold her in her arms, but she couldn't.

"Please don't cry, sweetie. I'll always be here for you, I promise you." She tried to smile, but felt tears coming down her own cheeks.

"I don't understand why you're here." Sofie said in between sobs. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Hopefully the judge will think that. I love you so much, sweetie and I'm going to try and come home to you." That made both of them cry harder. Jason opened the door and came in.

"Come on, Sofie." He picked up his child from the chair, sending Sam an apologetic look.

"I love you Mama." She said, crying.

"I love you too, baby. Be a good girl for Daddy and Aunt Carly." Jason carried his daughter out of the room. She was screaming Mama.

"No Daddy! I want my Mama! I just want my Mama!" she was crying hysterically. Carly rushed over to Jason and the little girl.

"Calm down, Sofia." Carly said softly. Elizabeth came into the PCPD at that moment.

"I don't want to." She saw Elizabeth and ran over to her, still crying. "You're a liar! You lied about my Mama! I hate you!" she kept screaming that she hated Elizabeth and that she wanted her mother.

"Sofie, please stop." Carly tried.

"I just want my Mama. But I can't have her cause she lied!" she pointed at Elizabeth.

Jason ran over to the desk. "Can you please let my girlfriend come out here for a minute? She is the only one who can calm down our daughter." The man looked unsure until he saw that the little girl was screaming and crying.

"Only for a minute." He opened up the door to find Sam crying.

"You need to come comfort your daughter." He undid Sam's handcuffs. She walked into the main lobby and saw her screaming child. She went over and picked her up. She sat down in a chair and began to rock her little girl.

"It'll be okay, baby. Daddy will take care of you until Mommy can. I promise that nothing with happen to you." She kissed the child's forehead. She had drifted off to sleep. Sam pushed the hair out of her baby's face. She missed holding her daughter, even though she had been there for less than a day.

"Miss McCall, I need to take you back to the questioning room." The officer said.

She nodded. "Thank you for letting me calm her down." She looked down at her child. "I love you so much, Sofie. Be a good girl." She kissed her head. "Take her please, Carly."

Carly went over to Sam. She lifted the 5 year old from her mother's arms and sat down in a chair with her. Sam walked back into the room as Jason followed her.

"She was screaming for her Mama." Jason said as he and Sam sat down across from each other.

"That's my favorite word. Mama." She tried to wipe the tears away before Jason saw them. But it was too late.

Even though he wasn't supposed to, Jason got up and walked over to Sam. She wasn't handcuffed anymore. He sat down in her chair and lifted her onto his lap. He just sat there, holding her. Diane came into the room.

"Jason, you're not supposed to do that." She told him.

"Diane, I really don't care." She sighed and sat down in the chair across from the couple.

"Is your daughter going to testify?" she asked.

"Probably, but I don't know. She just had a huge meltdown and told Elizabeth that she hated her." Jason shared.

"That's my girl." Sam whispered so only Jason could hear. He smiled.

"Does she have a good memory? If she can tell exactly what happened, then you have a very good chance of getting released."

"She's a smart little girl. She can probably remember." Jason told his lawyer. "But she's asleep right now."

"The trial starts in 20 minutes." Diane told them. "Wake her up and get her ready." She left the room.

"Go get her up." Sam said to him.

"Okay." He leaned down and kissed her. It started out short, but turned passionate fast. Sam pulled away.

"Not now, Jase." She got off of his lap so he could get up. Once he did, he hugged her, pulling her close to him. He rested his chin on her head.

"I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too." Sam said. She smiled at him and then sat back down. He kissed her again and then left the room.


	7. Mr Ric, Daddy Only Kisses Mommy

"All rise for the respectable judge Alex Carver." Everyone in the court stood. Jason was standing right behind Sam. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She squeezed back. "Please be seated."

"Samantha McCall is being charged with the attempted murder of Elizabeth Webber." Judge Carver stated. "Ms Miller, you may begin."

"Yes, your honor." She stood up. "I'd like to call Mike Corbin to the stand please." Mike went over and sat down. He swore to tell the truth.

"Mr. Corbin, you own Kelly's diner, correct?"

"Yes."

"How long have you known these two ladies?"

"I have known Miss Webber for about 8 years and Miss McCall for 6."

"Has Miss Webber been known to start problems, or fights?" Diane questioned.

"She's been in a few arguments, but nothing like last night."

"Can you please explain to the courtroom what happened last night at Kelly's?"

"It was a normal night. Sam comes in almost every day for lunch, but she didn't come yesterday. Then, she came in with her daughter at around 7:30pm. I came over and took their orders and started on the phone. Elizabeth came in and walked right over to Sam's table. The two women were talking quietly. I heard Liz say something about Sam's daughter. Sam stood up and smacked her and said something quietly. She started to walk away, but Liz grabbed her hair. They both fell down onto the ground and were throwing punches. The child was crying and Sam stood up to go to her, but Elizabeth pulled her back down. More punches were thrown. Then Jason Morgan came in and pulled Sam off of Elizabeth. They got their daughter and left Elizabeth there, who was yelling insults."

"Did it look like Sam was trying to kill Elizabeth?"

"No. It looked like they were fighting about Sam's daughter."

"No further questions, your honor." She sat down.

"Mr. Lansing, you may question Mr. Corbin now." He stood up.

"Gladly, your honor." He stood in front of the man. "Has Miss McCall been known for violence in your restaurant?"

"She's also been in a couple arguments, but that was it until last night."

"Who would you say was throwing more punches?" Ric asked.

"Definitely Sam, but it wasn't like she was trying to kill her. She's a lot stronger than Elizabeth."

"Was Miss McCall trying to walk away or beat up Elizabeth?"

"She was trying to walk away." Ric sighed.

"No further questions."

"Ms Miller, you may call up your next witness." Judge Carver told Diane.

"Elizabeth Webber." Diane said. Sam felt her blood boil as the woman walked up to the stand with a smug look on her face. She swore to tell the truth.

"Miss Webber, you have two little boys at home, right?"  
"Yes." She looked a little nervous.

"Were your children with you when you were at Kelly's?"

"No they weren't." she said.

"Where were your children?"

"Your honor, what does this have to do with the subject?" Ric asked.

"Ms Miller, get to the point."

"If your children weren't with you, why would you need to go speak to Miss McCall and her daughter?"

"I had to tell Sam something."

"What was that, Miss Webber?"

"I was telling her that I was happy for her because she was moving out of Jason's penthouse."

"Why would she be moving out?"

"Because Jason loves me." Diane turned around and looked at Jason and Sam. Jason was running his hand up and down Sam's back.

"It looks to me like Mr. Morgan loves Miss McCall." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"It's just because of her kid. If I let him in our son's life, he would be with me." She quickly covered her mouth, noticing what she had said.

"Did you just say that you and Mr. Morgan share a child?"

Sam's mouth had dropped wide open. Jason was staring at Elizabeth. Carly was sitting next to Jason, smiling.

"What I meant was that if we had a son, Jason would be with me and not Sam." She said, trying to cover.

"Remember, Miss Webber that you're on oath." She stayed silent. Diane shook her head. "Can you please explain to me how Miss McCall was trying to kill you?"

"She was punching me and sitting on me."

"I only see a few bruises that don't look very bad." She smirked. "No further questions."

Ric stood to question Elizabeth. "Is this the first time you and Miss McCall have fought?"  
"We have argued, but never physically fought."

"Miss McCall started the physical fight, correct?" Ric asked.

"Yes, she smacked me."

"Thank you, Miss Webber. I have no further questions, your honor."

"Next witness." Judge Carver told the two lawyers.

"Sofia Morgan." Diane said. She watched as the little girl was brought into the room. She sat down. Jason and Sam were both worried that this was too much pressure.

"Can you tell me your name please?"

"Sofia Avery Makayla Morgan." She stated.

"How old are you?" Diane asked.

"5."

"What are your parents' names?"

"My mommy is Sam McCall and my Daddy is Jason Morgan."

"Do you remember when your Mommy took you to Kelly's and the woman, Elizabeth, was there?"

"Yes, Miss Diane." She said.

"Did your Mommy get hurt?"

"I don't know. Elizabeth pulled Mommy's hair and pushed her down, but Mommy hit her."

"Were you scared when they were fighting?"

"Yeah, I was crying. Mommy tried to come over to me, but Elizabeth pulled her hair."

"Do you think that your Mommy was trying to hurt Elizabeth?"

"I don't think so. Mommy would never fight anybody in front of me." She said matter of factly.

"Thank you, Sofia." She sat down. Ric stood up.

"My name is Mr. Ric." He told the child.

"I'm Sofia."

"Can you tell me what your father does for a living?"

"He's a coffee importer." Sofia said. Sam smiled to herself, proud of how her daughter had memorized that answer.

Ric smiled. "Okay. What does your mother do?"

"She takes care of me or goes to her P.I. office."

"Have you ever met Elizabeth before?"

"She comes to see my Daddy all the time." She sighed.

"How do you and your mother feel about that?"

"We don't like her cause when she comes we don't get to spend time with Daddy. He's too busy trying to find out what's wrong with her."

"Does she ever kiss your Daddy or hug him?"

Sofia made a face like she was disgusted. She laughed a little bit. "Mr. Ric, Daddy only kisses Mommy." Sam and Jason smiled at that answer.

"Has your Mom ever yelled at Elizabeth or tried to fight her when she was seeing your father?"

"No but Elizabeth was yelling at Mommy. She said something about how she loved Daddy and Mommy shouldn't."

Ric knew that didn't look good to the jury. They were left to believe that Elizabeth was jealous that Sam was with Jason. He needed to end this before the child single handedly ruined the trial for Elizabeth.

"I'm finished, your honor." Judge Carver turned to Diane.

"Any more witnesses?"

"Sam McCall." Sam walked up and swore to tell the truth. She sat down.

"Miss McCall, do you like Elizabeth Webber?"

"No I do not."

"Why is that?"

"She nearly destroyed my relationship with Jason. She is constantly talking about how she's going to raise my daughter."

"Who are the biological parents of your daughter?"

"Me and Jason Morgan."

"Does Jason love you?"

"Yes." She said, completely confident in her answer.

"Then why would she take your child?"

"She has some fantasy that she will get Jason to fall in love with her and they will raise her kids and my kid together."

"How do you feel about that?" Diane asked.

"Not too great."

"What did Miss Webber approach you about last night?"

"She was telling me that she was glad that I was moving out so she could move in."

"Were you moving out?"

"No."

"Why would she assume that?"

"Jason and I got in a personal argument. She thought that I was going to leave."

"Did you start the fight?"

"I smacked her after she told me that she was going to take my daughter away from me and raise her with Jason."

"So you were fighting because Miss Webber told you that she was taking your child?"

"Correct."

"Thank you." Diane finished. Ric started his questions.

"Were you jealous that Miss Webber has been going to your house?"

"No. I know that Jason loves me and would never leave me for her."

"Was last night a way of proving that to her?"

"No. I smacked her and then she kept pulling me back down." He didn't know how he could fix this.

"That's all."

"Who is your last witness, Miss Miller?"

"Carly Jacks, please." Carly walked up to the stand.

"Mrs. Jacks, is it true that you have not liked Miss McCall or Miss Webber?"

"I have never liked Elizabeth. I didn't like Sam at first, but now she is one of my best friends."

"Why have you dealt with them for so long then?"

"Because Jason is my best friend." Diane took a deep breath.

"According to Elizabeth, Jason loves her. Do you believe that?"

"No. Jason loves Sam and his daughter more than anything in the world."

"Have you ever heard Miss Webber tell Miss McCall that she would be raising her daughter?"

"Yes. She is convinced that she and Jason are going to be a happy family."

"Do you think that Sam's intentions were to kill Miss Webber?"

"Of course not, for two reasons. One, Sam would never kill her just because they were fighting about her moving out or even Elizabeth taking away Sofia because she knows that will never happen. Second, Sam would never intentionally hurt someone around Sofia."

"That is all the questions I have." Diane felt good about the case, knowing that things were going well.

"Mrs. Jacks, is it possible that you are covering for Sam because you hate Elizabeth?"

"I swore to tell the truth. Why would I do that, Ric?"

"Miss McCall has acted like this before, am I right?"

"That was a long time ago." Carly said. "She wouldn't try to hurt a woman who has two young children at home."

"That is all." Ric said.

"Anymore witnesses for either of you, Ms Miller or Mr. Lansing?" Judge Carver asked.

"No, your honor." They answered together.

"Jury, you may discuss your verdict." The group rose and went to the back.

"What's going to happen?" Jason asked Diane nervously.

"I think there is a very good chance that the jury will rule in Sam's favor."

After about 20 minutes, everyone reentered the room. "We have reached a decision."


	8. It'll Be Worth It, I Promise

Sam felt herself grab Jason's hand for support. She turned to look at him and he smiled. He smiled back.

"We find the defendant…not guilty." Sam smiled.

"All Rise." Alex Carver commanded the crowd. Everybody stood. "Court adjourned." Everyone started to leave.

"Thank you, Diane." Sam said. The lawyer nodded.

"I trust that Jason will have the money transferred to my account?"

"Yes." She said, smiling. Diane walked away. Jason opened up the gate that separated him from Sam. She ran to him and threw herself in his arms. They both hugged tightly.

"I'm so happy." She whispered.

"So am I." he paused. "I love you."

"I love you too." They pulled away from each other. Sam automatically noticed that Elizabeth was staring at them.

She smiled sweetly. "You lose." Elizabeth got up and stormed out. Sam laughed.

The couple walked out the gate and got half way to the door when they heard Sam's favorite word.

"Mama!" she turned around to see Sofie running towards her. She jumped into her mother's arms.

"I'm coming home, baby. I'm coming home."

Elizabeth could not believe this. She had lost, to Sam. Now Jason wouldn't be with her, but why would he? Sam let him be involved with his daughter while Elizabeth kept her son away.

She thought of the blonde haired blue eyed little boy. Sadly, he had Liz's mother's eyes, not Jason's. But then she had an idea. If something happened to Jake, Jason would be worried. If he was in the hospital, Jason would want to see him. Elizabeth would be there too, needing support and Jason would be the perfect one to give it to her.

Reaching into her purse, Liz pulled out her phone. She dialed a number.

"Hello Elizabeth. How did the trial go?" Audrey Webber said, answering her phone.

"Sam's free."

"Well, that's good, for her child at least."

"I guess. Gram, would you mind bringing Jake to Kelly's? I want to spend some time with him."

"Sure. What about Cameron?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Why did she ever have him with Zander? "Lucky has wanted him for awhile. You could take him over there."

"Okay. Goodbye, Lizzie. I love you."

"Love you too, Gram." Elizabeth put her phone away. Now she needed to figure out how to lure in Jason.

Alexis stood at her desk at the PCPD. She had tried to come to Sam's trial, but had been in a meeting. She had just heard that Sam was proven innocent.

She was for the first time, in a long time, happy. She had three beautiful daughters and a beautiful granddaughter. The door to her office opened and Kristina came in, followed by Molly.

"How did the trial go?" Kristina asked nervously.

"I didn't see it, but I heard the verdict. Sam is free."

"Yay!" Molly hugged her mother. "Have you talked to Sam?"

"No. Not since she left the house last night."

"Can we surprise her? We could get her a present since she's free and have dinner with her, Jason, and Sofie." Molly suggested.

"That's a great idea, Molly." Alexis said.

"Then we could take Sofie home with us so Jason and Sam can spend some time alone." Kristina added.

"We'll have to ask Sam first. I don't know if she's mad still."

"Okay." Molly said. "Anyway Mommy, we came to take you out to lunch at the Metro Court. Uncle Jax said that we could come there and a table would be ready."

"Well then, let's go." The three Davis girls left the office together.

To celebrate, Jason took Sam and Sofia to get ice cream at the Ice-Cream shop near Kelly's. He didn't want to go to Kelly's after what had happened there last night.

"Thank you, Daddy." Sofie said. She had chocolate ice-cream all over her face.

"You're welcome, Sofie." Sam pulled a napkin and wiped her daughter's face off. She sighed.

"What's wrong, Mommy?"

"Nothing, baby. I'm just that we get to all go home together." She suddenly looked at Jason. "The baby."

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Jason asked.

"The baby we were going to get. What happened?"

"It's not happening, Sam." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why can't we get a baby?" Sofia asked. Jason and Sam noticed she had been listening in on the conversation.

"Because, sweetie."

"How were you going to get the baby?" the little girl asked. Her blue eyes were fixed on Jason, knowing he would tell her the truth.

"Do you know what adopting is?" he asked the 5 year old.

"Yes. A mommy or daddy couldn't take care of their baby so they give it to someone who can."

"Good. We were going to adopt a baby, but we can't now." Jason told her.

"Oh." He was glad she didn't press for an answer on why they couldn't get the baby anymore. "But Nana said that when Mommies and Daddies love each other they make a baby. Why don't you make a baby?"

"It will be really hard to make a baby." Sam told her daughter.

"But Mommy, you told me to always follow my dreams. You said that if I really want something, I shouldn't be afraid to try for it, no matter how hard it could be. If you really want a baby, don't be scared to try." Her innocent blue eyes stared into her mother's brown eyes. Sam wondered how she had been so lucky to have such a smart little girl. She turned to her father.

"Daddy, do you want a baby?"

"Yes."

"Then try! You both want a baby, so have one." Sam kissed her daughter on her forehead.

"We will. It will take some time though."

"That's okay. We can wait together." She grabbed one of her mom's and one of her dad's hands. She stood and they stood with her. Walking out, she smiled up at both of them. "It'll be worth it. I promise." She pulled her parents out of the ice-cream parlor. Jason and Sam smiled at each other, knowing that she was right.


	9. This is Going to Get Me Your Daddy

Elizabeth sat on the bench at the docks while Jake ran around. It was cold outside and the water was probably freezing.

"Come on, Daddy! I bet I can beat you!" Elizabeth heard a little girl scream. She recognized the voice as Sofia Morgan's. She could tell that they were close.

She jumped up and ran to where Jake was staring into the water. "This is going to get me your Daddy." She pushed the 3 year old into the water.

"Help! My son is drowning! Help me!" she screamed loudly. "He can't swim!"

Liz turned around. Sofia was frozen at the top of the stairs. Jason ran over to where Elizabeth was with Sam following. He took off his jacket.

Jason jumped into the water. It was freezing and he wanted to get out as soon as it made contact with his skin. He swam down and picked up the little boy, going to the surface as fast as he could.

"Sam." Jason said as he came up. She reached down and picked up the child, wrapping him in her jacket. She watched as Jason struggled to get out. He climbed up and Sam helped him put his own jacket on.

"Its okay, Jake." Sam said quietly as she layed the child on the ground. "He's not breathing!"

"Do CPR." Jason ordered. Sam obeyed and after about a minute, the child started coughing.

"Baby, call 911." Sam yelled to Sofia since she had left her phone by where the little girl was. The mother looked up and saw her child. "Oh God Jason, look at Sofie." Jason glanced up and noticed that his daughter was just staring into space, standing completely still.

"I've only seen one person look like that, and that was…" Jason started.

"Kristina after I shot Diego." Sam whispered. They heard sirens and Sam looked over at Jason. He was shivering and looked like he was going to pass out. Elizabeth was crying silently. Sam wondered why she hadn't taken Jake.

"Jake, you're going to go to the hospital and get warm, okay?" Sam was shivering too because she had only a short sleeved shirt on since she gave Jake her jacket. "Over here!" she yelled.

She saw 4 medical people run over to them. "What happened, Miss?"

Noticing that she was the only one that had a clear head and wasn't freezing to death, Sam knew she had to answer.

"I'm not exactly sure. My boyfriend and I were walking with our daughter and heard screaming. Elizabeth was crying and saying that her son was drowning. Jason jumped into the water and pulled him out and now they're both freezing." Sam handed the little boy over to the man. He brought him to the ambulance.

Sam stood up next to Jason. He started to wobble and Sam caught him right before he passed out. Not being able to hold his weight, she quickly fell to the ground and he fell on top of her. She pushed him up and she was in a sitting position with his head in her lap.

"Who's going to ride with the little boy?" one of the doctors asked.

"She is. That's his mother." Sam said, pointing to Elizabeth. She had her own family to worry about right now. "Can someone help him?"

A female doctor ran over to where Jason and Sam were. "What happened to him?"

"He jumped into the water to save Jake. He just passed out." A stretcher was brought over.

"Are you riding with him?"

"I can't. I have our daughter. She's over there." She looked to where the little girl was standing, just staring.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. When my sister was little, she would go into these trance like states where she was completely silent and unresponsive. That was after something bad happened and I think that's what is happening now." She stood up. "Please help Jason. I have to get to my daughter. Excuse me." She ran to where Sofia was standing.

"Sofie, baby look at me." Sam pleaded. "We have to go to the hospital. Come on." She lifted up the little girl and ran to where Max was with the car.

"Max, take us to General Hospital, and hurry!"

Sam had begun to cry. Her daughter was unresponsive. The man she loved was passed out and she didn't know what was wrong with him. To top it all off, something in her stomach had started hurting really badly.

"Thanks Max." Sam said through tears as she carried Sofia into the hospital. She ran to the ER and got there just as Jason and Jake did.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"They are freezing to death." The female doctor said.

"Well get them warmed up then." She said.

"It's not that easy, ma'am…"

"I don't freaking care! Just fix it!" she yelled loudly. She was crying harder now.

"It's okay." Patrick said as he came over to the group. He hugged Sam, trying to calm her down. She started to cry harder in his arms. Robin walked over too.

"Is Sofia okay?" she asked. The little girl was on Sam's right hip. She had her head on her mother's shoulder and she was completely still.

"I don't think so." Sam said as she pulled away from Patrick. "She has been unresponsive for like 10 minutes. Please help me. I could lose Jason I don't want to lose her too."

"We'll try everything we can, Sam." Robin assured her. "You should probably take her to see Lainey."

"Will you take her please?" Sam asked. She didn't want to leave her daughter, but she had people to call and she needed to check on Jason. "I have to call Carly and my mom and check on Jason. I'll be up there in 10 minutes."

"Sure." Patrick reached over and took the child from her mother. Sofia clung to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mommy loves you, baby." Sam whispered to her daughter. "Uncle Patrick and Aunt Robin are going to help you while I check on Daddy. I'm gonna call Aunt Carly and Nana and you don't want to be like this when they come, do you? Listen to the doctors." She kissed Sofia's forehead. "Thank you." She said to Robin and Patrick.

"You're welcome. Come on, Patrick." Robin led Patrick and Sofie away from Sam. She ran down the hall and to where Jason's room was.

"How is he doing?" she asked a nurse who was standing at his door.

"Are you family?" she asked.

"He's my boyfriend and the father of my daughter."

"We don't know how long he's gonna make it. He could live, he could die. I'm sorry." She walked away. Sam leaned against the wall, the slid down it to a sitting position on the floor. She started to cry again. She pulled out her cell phone.

"This is Carly Jacks."

"Carly, it's Sam." She said. Carly automatically noticed that Sam was crying.

"What's wrong? Is it Jason or Sofie?"

"Both of them. Jason might die from freezing water and Sofie is unresponsive, like Kristina used to get."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." She hung up the phone. Sam dialed Alexis's number.

"DA Davis." She answered.

"Mom." Sam cried into the phone.

"Sam? What's wrong, honey?"

"Jason might die and Sofie is in one of those states like Kristina was in after the whole Diego thing." She said, crying harder.

"Are you at General Hospital? I'll be there in a few minutes." Alexis said.

"Hurry please." She hung up the phone. Letting her head fall into her hands, Sam cried hard. She couldn't lose Jason or her daughter.


	10. Roll with the Punches

Carly arrived at the hospital first. She went to the Nurse's Station and got Jason's room number and headed there. The first thing she saw was Sam sitting on the ground outside of the room crying.

"Sam." The older woman whispered. Sam looked up. For the first time, Carly saw fear in her chocolate brown eyes. "How bad is it?"

"Jason might die." As soon as those three words were out of her mouth, Sam started to cry again. Carly sat next to her and hugged her. "It wasn't supposed to happen!" she yelled.

"It's okay…" Carly said, trying to soothe her friend.

"No it's not okay! I just won the trial and Sofia had talked us into trying for another baby. Elizabeth was screaming and we rushed to where she was and Jake was drowning! That beautiful little boy was stuck in the cold water and Jason jumped in to save him. I had to get Jake breathing and then I looked at Sofia." She paused, pushing her hairs out of her face. "My sweet, beautiful little girl was staring. Just looking and she wouldn't talk or look at me. Then I handed Jake off to a paramedic and looked at Jason. He looked so weak, Carly. He collapsed into my arms and knocked us both down. Then they brought him here and I got my freaking unresponsive child and came here too."

At that moment, Carly noticed that the small woman was trembling. In a matter of minutes, her whole world had been turned upside down.

"What do I do to make it stop, Carly? Just thinking about them is killing me. How do I stop it?"

"You can't, Sam. You just have to roll with the punches and hope things turn out okay." She smiled at the dark haired woman and stood up. She pulled Sam up to her feet.

As soon as she stood, Sam felt the intense pain come back. She leaned back against the wall, holding her stomach.

"Sam?" Carly asked, panicking. "We need a doctor!" she yelled loudly down the hall. Sam watched as Matt Hunter approached her before she passed out in Carly's arms.

"Hi Sofia. My name is Dr. Lainey. Can you hear me?" the child sat still, staring at the woman in front of her. "I know you're scared right now, but I need to know that you're alright. Can you shake your head yes or no for me?" the child was still.

"I know that something bad happened tonight. Do you want to tell me what you saw?" there was no response. "Is it your Mommy? Your Daddy?" she sat completely unfazed. "Elizabeth?"

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Lainey knew that was it. Sofia's blue eyes went wide. "It was Elizabeth, wasn't it? What did she do?" there was more silence. While sitting with the little girl, Lainey couldn't help but think of Jason. She was completely quiet, like he always had been. But somehow, she knew that this child was exactly like her mother."

There was a knock on the door. Lainey stood up and opened it, revealing Carly. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but its Sam." Sofia let out a small whimper.

"Are you going to take her?" Carly nodded. "Bye Sofia. I'll see you later." Carly picked up her best friends' daughter. She carried her out of the room, smiling at Lainey as she did so. She headed towards the waiting room.

Sam opened her eyes and heard beeping machines all around her. She was confused. "Jason." She whispered. "Jason!" she yelled.

"Shhhh, Sam. Lay back down." Matt ordered as he entered the room.

"Get off of me!" she yelled even louder. She pulled back the blanket and tried to rip out her IV.

"Please, just stay here. You could get hurt."

"I don't care. I need to be with Jason. He might die!"

"Do you want to leave your daughter an orphan?" Matt asked, his voice rising a little. Sam threw herself back against the pillows. She put her hands up to her face and cried.

Matt felt horrible. She was stuck in this hospital bed while the man she loved and her daughter needed her. "I'm going to go get the doctor." Sam just rolled over onto her side, looking at the wall. He left the room.

As soon as he was gone, Sam ripped out her IV. She unhooked all the machines from her body and pulled back the blanket. She stood up and walked to the door, cautiously looking around the halls. Then she got dressed back into her clothes and ran out of the room.

Sam finally reached Jason's room. She walked in, going to his bedside. She stroked his cheek gently and then leaned over him, kissing his lips. She was shocked when he kissed her back.

"Jason." She said breathlessly.

"Sam." She let the tears run down her face. She was happy he was alive. "What happened?"

"You jumped in the water to save Jake. It was freezing, Jason. You nearly froze to death."

"What about Jake?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know." He looked around the room.

"Where is our daughter?"

"Robin and Patrick took her to see Lainey." He tried to get up and Sam realized how much alike they were. "No. You need to stay in bed and get warm."

"I'd get warmer if you would lay with me." He said, scooting over. Sam pulled up the blankets and layed down. Jason grabbed the blankets and pulled them over her. She smiled. Even when he was in the hospital after almost dying, he was more worried about her than himself. He hugged her to him, holding her in his arms.

They heard yelling and someone running down the hall. "Oh crap." Sam whispered. She hugged Jason tighter.

"What?" he asked. He looked over, noticing that Kelly and Matt were standing in the doorway.

"This is a direct violation of the doctor's orders, Miss McCall." Matt said. Sam held onto Jason tighter.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Sam passed out right in the hall outside of your room." Matt supplied. "She may have suffered a miscarriage."

"A what?" the couple asked together.

"Allow me to answer." Kelly said, stepping into the room. "Sam is a month pregnant. The stress from the trial and what happened tonight caused her to pass out. She could have lost the baby."

"I…I fought with Elizabeth. Did my baby get hurt?"

"We don't know. That's why you were supposed to stay in your room. We were going to do an ultrasound."

"Can you do it in here?" Sam asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry, but no. You have to be in your room with the equipment hooked up." Kelly said. Sam looked up at Jason. She didn't want to leave him.

"Go." Jason said. He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She paused. "What if…what if I killed our baby?"

"You didn't kill our baby. If you miscarried, we can always try again. It's not your fault." He insisted.

"Okay." She stood up and allowed Matt to help her into a wheelchair. They left the room to go do the ultrasound.

"This was not supposed to happen." Elizabeth thought. "Now I'm stuck alone with him while Jason might die." She sighed.

The three year old little boy was in a bed. He had heated blankets on and an air mask. His eyes were closed. Elizabeth walked over and shut the door.

"Why did this happen? Now I'm stuck in here with you, alone. I should have never risked Jason's life." She said out loud to the child. He was still.

"I hate this. I hate being away from Jason. I hate staring at you, with that peaceful look on your face. I wish you had gotten hurt instead of your father." She said.

"Oh really?"


	11. There Were No Tears, Just Silence

Sam let Kelly hook her back up to all of the monitors. She was pregnant? She couldn't get excited. With everything she'd been through, the baby was probably gone.

Kelly put the gel on Sam's flat stomach. The woman jumped at how cold it was.

"Sorry about the gel." Kelly said. She grabbed the wand and moved it around. She stared at the screen. Sam was looking at it, trying to understand it.

"Is my baby okay?" Sam asked. She thought she already knew the answer.

"I am so sorry." Kelly wiped off Sam's stomach. She sat, motionless. There were no tears. Just silence. Kelly moved everything out, leaving her alone.

Sam felt an overwhelming sense of anger. She ripped all of the cords off her body again. "Why my baby!" she screamed, looking up. "Why couldn't you save my child?" she grabbed the IV pole and slammed it to the ground. Next she picked up the chair and threw it. She threw the pillow and blanket off of the bed.

"Why…my…baby?" she yelled again, gasping for breath. She felt a need to see Sofia. She needed to get to her daughter. Not caring that she was still in the hospital gown, Sam left the room. Her walk quickly turned into a run as she looked around the halls, searching for her daughter.

Carly admitted to herself that she was slightly disturbed. She had had post partum depression, but never wanted to hurt her child. Elizabeth was perfectly normal and wishing her child was hurt.

"Hello Carly." Elizabeth said.

"Why would you wish that your child got hurt?" Carly asked, getting straight to the point. She looked at Sofia, who was sleeping in her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked, playing dumb.

"Why are you wishing that Jake got hurt instead of Jason? That's sick, Elizabeth. Your son is in here, fighting for his life, and all you can say is that you wish he was worse." She looked the woman straight in her eyes. "You disgust me."

"And what are you, Carly?" Elizabeth asked as she stood up. "I know that you would rather sacrifice your child's life than his father's. You don't care that Michael got shot. You were trying to please Sonny when you let him take your kid to the warehouse."

"Elizabeth, you better shut your mouth before I do something that we are both going to regret…"

"I'm not scared of you." That was a lie, but Liz was hoping that Carly didn't notice. "You won't do anything with Sofia in your arms. Just like you wouldn't have done anything to protect Michael if you had been in Sonny's arms."

Carly had to take a deep breath. She was going to make her regret that, just not right now in the hospital room of a child who might die and with an emotionally unresponsive little girl.

"Like I said before, Lizzie. You better shut your mouth and quit saying things that you don't know about." Carly could feel herself getting angrier and angrier. She suddenly heard a cry from the hallway. She turned and saw Sam standing there. Carly rushed out of the room and to her friend.

"Come here, baby." She took the little girl and held her tightly. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so so sorry."

She held onto her child like her life depended on it and prayed that they would all get through this.

Alexis would never admit it to anyone, but she was scared. Actually, terrified was a better word. Her daughter sounded horrible in the phone. From what she could understand, there was something wrong with Jason and Sofie.

She looked over. Alexis had told the girls that Sam, Jason, and Sofia were at the hospital. Kristina was sitting perfectly still and being completely quiet. Alexis could tell that her oldest daughter knew something was wrong. Glancing into her mirror, she saw that Molly was looking out the window, but she looked nervous.

"We're here, girls." Alexis said quietly. Kristina opened her door quickly as Molly did the same. The three of them walked into General Hospital. The first familiar face they saw was Kelly Lee.

"Kelly!" Alexis said. The woman turned and saw them.

"I'm guessing you're here to see Sam?"

"Yes. Where is she?"

"In her hospital room."

"Wait, what happened to her?"

"I'll let her tell you." Kelly led them down the hall. She opened the door to reveal a trashed, empty room. "She's gone again."

"What do you mean again?" Kristina demanded.

"Stay here incase she comes back. I'm going to go check Jason Morgan's room." Kelly ran down the hall.

"What is going on here?" Alexis asked.


	12. It Can Remind Her of Me

"Sam, you need to stay in…" Kelly stopped when she saw that Sam wasn't in Jason's room.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Sam's gone from her room again. She trashed it first though." Kelly told him. Jason ripped all of the wires off of his body. "Jason, you need to stay in bed."

He looked at her. "Sam's gone. I need to find her." Kelly sighed and left the room, knowing she couldn't stop him. He got dressed quickly and ran out.

Carly looked at Sam, worried. The woman looked sadder than she had ever seen someone look. She was clutching her daughter tightly.

"Take her." Sam ordered. She kissed her daughter. "I love you, baby girl. Be good for Aunt Carly." She turned and ran down the hallway.

"Come on, Sofie. Let's go get something to eat." She carried the child down the hall.

Elizabeth got up and closed the door again. She rolled her eyes and once again turned to her son. She wished that Jason would love her.

Sam started to wander the halls. She felt like her whole world was crashing down. Her daughter wouldn't talk or respond to anything. Her boyfriend was sick and nearly died. She had just miscarried the baby that she and Jason hadn't known about, but wanted so badly.

She looked around the hall, knowing that her doctor would be mad if she found her. She needed to get away from this place.

She walked slowly down a hallway. She felt arms go around her and she automatically knew who they belonged to. Jason.

"I'm sorry." She said as she turned around, hugging him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"I…I lost the baby." Sam finally broke down and cried in Jason's arms. They both sank to the floor, leaning against the wall. "Why can't our babies be okay? One is dead and the other has no idea what's going on."

"It will all be okay, Sam. I promise." He hugged her tighter.

Maxie and Spinelli came into GH. They had heard about Jason on the news and came to see if he was okay.

"This is his room." Maxie said. They were standing outside of Jason's empty room.

"Spinelli!" they heard Kristina say.

"Greetings, Little Krissy. Do you know where Stone Cold is?"

"No. Sam's missing too."

"Wait, what happened to Sam?" Maxie asked, interrupting.

"She told us to come here because something happened with Jason and Sofie. She got put in as a patient, but we don't know why."

"Where's her room?"

"Come on." The three of them went to Sam's room. Molly and Alexis were sitting inside.

"How can a hospital lose a 27 year old woman?" yelled Alexis. She was pacing while Molly was sitting on Sam's bed.

"Mom." Alexis looked when Kristina spoke. "Jason's gone too."

"Well where is Sofia?" the grandmother yelled.

"We just got here. We don't know where anyone is." Maxie said calmly.

"Is there a party I wasn't supposed to know about?" Sonny asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Why are you here?" Alexis asked rudely.

"Claudia had an ultrasound. Why are all of you here?"

"Sam, Jason, and Sofia." Kristina filled in. "We don't know where any of them are."

"We'll wait with you." Sonny came into the room, followed by Claudia. Everyone stood awkwardly.

"We can't find…" Kelly started. "Wow it is crowded in here."

"Yes. What do you know about my daughter?" Alexis asked.

"No one has seen her. Jason Morgan also left his hospital room and I haven't seen him in a while. They are both missing."

"Great."

Jason knew that Sam needed to get out of the hospital. She needed to forget everything.

"Come on. We're leaving." He said.

"I don't have clothes and what about Sofie."

"Where is she?" Jason asked as he pulled Sam into a supply closet. He took his shirt off and Sam took off her hospital gown. She put his shirt on. It reached to her knees. He left the gown in the closet and they ran down the hallway.

"With Carly."

"She'll take care of her."

"Where are we going, Jase?" Sam asked. He led her down the stairs and they ran through the lobby. They went to where Max had the car and got in.

"Take us to the penthouse, Max." the bodyguard started to drive.

"Jason, where are we going?" she asked again.

"We need to get away from all of this." He whispered into her ear where they were going so Max wouldn't know.

When they arrived, Jason rushed Sam into the penthouse. They tried not to be seen by the bodyguards, knowing that they would tell Sonny where they were going.

"Pack a bag." He said. Sam pulled out two suitcases and threw one to Jason. They both stuffed clothes into their bags. Sam put on a pair of shorts and they left the bedroom.

"Hold on." Sam said. She went into Sofia's room. "Give me money." He pulled out his wallet, confused with what she was doing, but obeying anyways.

Sam got some clothes for her daughter and shoved them into a Backyardigans book bag.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked her.

"I'm not leaving our daughter here." She put the bag on the bed and leaned it against the wall so they would see it. She picked up a pen and a piece of paper that were on the dresser.

_Carly, _

_Don't worry. Jason and I are fine. We needed to get away from everything. Carly, I want you to take this money and go to the Port Charles Airport on Thursday. Have Kristina and Molly come with you (get them money from Sonny.) Go to the front desk and tell the person that they are on the Morgan flight. Give them the money and make sure the girls get on the plane safely._

_Please don't tell anyone about this. Just tell Alexis and Sonny that the girls are safe and that I wanted them to come. Please don't ask too many questions. We just need to do this. Tell my baby that I love her and I will see her in 4 days. _

_Love, _

_Sam_

_P.S. - Please give Sofie this._

Sam unclasped the star necklace that was around her neck. She put it in the letter and folded it up, writing "Carly" on the front and putting it in front of the bag.

"Your necklace." Jason said. He hadn't seen Sam without it on in a long time.

"I'm giving it to Sofia until she gets with us. It can remind her of me." She looked at the letter one more time before the couple ran out.

They ran onto Jason's private plane. They paid the pilot to say that he hadn't seen them.

"Where to, Mr. Morgan?"

"Hawaii." He said as they sat down.


	13. I Love You, Jason Morgan

Carly opened up the door to Sam's room. She saw Sonny, Claudia, Spinelli, Maxie, Molly, Kristina, and Alexis stare at her. She led Sofia into the room.

"What's going on?"

"Jason and Sam are missing." Maxie announced. "But you have Sofia."

"Yes, I do. What do you mean missing?"

"They are gone. No one knows where they are." Kristina told her old step mother.

"I'll take Sofia." Alexis said, approaching the little girl.

"No, you won't." Carly picked up the silent child. "She is staying with me. Has anyone ever considered the fact that they left by themselves?"

Kelly came in. "No sign of them anywhere." She glanced at everyone in the room.

"Maybe they just left." Carly said. "Jason and Sam hate hospitals."

"It is dangerous for them to leave. I have information about Jason and Sam that I can only tell certain people." Kelly said.

"I'm staying. Jason and Sam are my best friends and I have their daughter." Carly said.

"Sam is my daughter." Alexis said.

"And my sister." Kristina added.

"Yeah." Said Molly.

"Well Sam is my friend and Spinelli lives with Jason." Maxie told Kelly.

"Jason has been my best friend for a long time and Claudia is my wife." Sonny said, speaking for him and Claudia.

"Carly and Alexis, you two can stay. I'm sorry to the rest of you, but I shouldn't be sharing this information without the permission of the patients. Please leave." Kelly said nicely.

"Kristina, Molly, go stand outside the room." Alexis ordered as the other people left.

"Krissy, will you please take Sofie?" Carly asked. Kristina nodded and took her niece.

"Okay. It is dangerous for them to leave. Jason nearly froze to death, literally. Sam just suffered a miscarriage." Kelly told them.

"She was pregnant?"

"Yes. She was a month along and didn't know it. The baby didn't make it, with all the stress Sam has been dealing with. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Dr. Lee. Is there anything else?" Alexis said.

"We found a hospital gown in a supply closet. It was tested for DNA and we discovered that it was Sam's. There are also Jason and Sam's fingerprints on both sides of the doorknob."

"I'm going to take Sofia home. Thank you for sharing that with us." Carly said.

"I want to take her." Alexis said.

"Please don't fight me on this, Alexis. She's terrified and I've been with her all night. Just let me take her." Alexis reluctantly agreed and Carly took the little girl to the penthouse, using the spare key.

"It's even more beautiful than I remember." Sam said. She looked around at the little home they stayed in. "I wish Sofie was here." She sighed, sitting on the bed.

"Sam, we will see her in 4 days. She's safe. I just hope that there isn't a huge custody battle between Carly and Alexis before they find the note." Jason hugged Sam.

"What if our baby had lived, Jason? What would you want to name it?"

"Well, for a boy I like Danny and Emily."

"I like Daniel and Lila."

"How about, if we ever have a son, we name him Daniel…"

"Jason. Daniel Jason Morgan." Sam completed.

"Okay. And for a girl, Lila Emily."

"What about Lila Emily Caroline Morgan?" she suggested.

"I love it. If we ever have another baby, which we will, its name will be Daniel Jason Morgan or Lila Emily Caroline Morgan."

"Perfect." Sam smiled.

"Let's go to sleep. I know that you are tired, so don't even fight me."

"Okay." They layed on the bed. Sam sighed contently. "I love you, Jason Morgan."

"I love you too, Sam McCall."

Elizabeth couldn't stand looking at Jake anymore. She left the room, closing the door. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. The halls were empty. She pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey it's Elizabeth…I did it…No…I think there was a witness…Sam's brat, Sofia…she's silent now…Jake's doing okay, I guess…There's a problem…Carly heard me telling Jake something…bye." She hung up the phone, hoping that the person on the other line could help her.

Carly took Sofia upstairs to her bedroom. They saw the backpack and the letter. Carly read it out loud to the child.

"Look, Sofie. Your Mommy left you something." She showed her the star necklace. The little girl's eyes went wide.

"Let me put it on you." She lifted the dark brown hair off the little girl's neck and clasped the necklace. "There you go." Sofie fingered it gently, then layed on her bed, holding it in her hand.

Carly stepped out into the hallway. "Hey, it's me. They ran away."


	14. I Want My Baby

Alexis woke up the next morning at 8 o'clock. She knew that there was no reason to be worried about where Sam was. Carly had called last night and said that they ran away. She also learned that they wanted Kristina, Molly, and Sofia to come wherever they were on Thursday on "The Morgan flight."

Someone knocked on the door. The woman answered it.

"Hey Alexis." Carly said. She carried Sofia into the house.

"Hi. Sit down, please." The women took a seat on the couch. "How is she doing?"

"She still hasn't talked. She knows that the necklace is her Mommy's though. She's been holding it all night." She smiled at the little girl.

"Any word on Sam, Mom?" Kristina asked, coming into the living room.

"She is safe." Alexis told her middle daughter.

"Why?"

"Oh." Kristina looked at her niece. Her blue eyes looked sad. "Hi sweetie. Are you okay?" the child didn't respond. "When I was around your age, what is happening to you happened to me. But you have to tell people how you feel. When you see your Mommy and Daddy, you don't want them to see you like this, do you?" she didn't do anything.

"Come on, Sofia. You need to talk." Alexis said.

"Give her time, Mom. She will when she is ready." Kristina smiled.

"Honey, will you take Sofia and you can try to talk to her some more?"

"Sure. Come on, Sof." She picked up the child and left the room.

"In Sam's letter, she wanted me to put Kristina, Molly, and Sofia on a plane and send them to wherever she and Jason are. I'm not supposed to tell you that though."

"We still have three days until that." Alexis stated.

"I don't think I want to send Sofia." Carly said nervously.

"That's not really our decision to make."

"But I'm scared. Jason nearly died and Sam had a miscarriage. That's going to take a huge toll on them emotionally, plus Sofia is unresponsive. What if they decide to just take her and run forever?"

"I don't know…"

"If we keep the kids and put them in hiding, Sam and Jason will worry. Jason will have his men look into it, but they won't be able to find them. They will come back to find them."

"I guess that is a good idea. But when and where do we hide the kids?" Alexis asked Carly.

"I think I have an idea…"

"Good morning, beautiful." Jason said as he looked at Sam. She smiled, but Jason noticed the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

They both sat up and Sam wiped her tears away. "I want my baby."

"I know, baby, so do I." he hugged her.

"I want my Sofie." She started to cry in his arms. She wanted both of her children.

After a couple of minutes, Sam pulled herself together.

"I have to ask you something, Jase."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I want to go back to Port Charles."

"Then let's get the bags." He stood up and started to get dressed.

"Are you mad?" she asked nervously.

"Why would I be mad, Sam? Our daughter and home and families are in Port Charles. If you want to leave, let's go. We can always come back when Sofia is better."

"I love you." She whispered. They both grabbed their bags and headed for the plane.

"It's dangerous for us to meet." Elizabeth said. But she was sort of happy. If she couldn't have Jason, she would be with him, for now. They started to kiss.

"What did you find out about the kid?"

"She's completely unresponsive. She won't talk. She can never tell anyone what I did." The two people sat together inside of his house.

"How's your kid?" he asked.

"I guess he is doing fine." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a little occupied. I get the man I want and you get the woman that you want."

"Do you even care about what happens to your son?"

"I don't really know. He is Jason's, so I want him for that reason. But I don't feel any love for him, or Cameron for that matter. I don't want my children, just one of their fathers."

"Fine with me. I don't know what you see in Morgan."

"Just like I don't know why you want to be with _her._" Elizabeth made a face.

"Let's just worry about our personal needs." They smiled at each other and went to bed.

"Everything is going to be okay, Sof." Kristina said as she held her niece, rocking her gently. "Your Mommy and Daddy are going to come and see you. You are going to be all better."

Her blue eyes stared, unchanging. Kristina swept the brown hair that was just like Sam's out of the little girl's face. "I was like this two times. It's not very fun, is it?" She took a deep breath.

"I felt trapped inside of my own body. It was hard to talk. But finally, I figured out what happened. And I got through it. You will too, baby. I promise you that."

"Sofia?" they heard someone yell from the living room.

"Mommy!" the little girl jumped up.

**So what do you guys think? I know it was kind of short, but it's better than nothing.**

**Who do you think was with Elizabeth?**

**Who does the man want?**

**What will everyone's reaction be to Sofia getting better?**

**Will Sam and Jason ever have a baby?**

**If you want to find out, you have to review, or I will not post another chapter. Tell me what you think!!**


	15. My First Instinct Was to Run

Tears immediately sprang to Sam's eyes as she heard her little girl speak. She knelt down and the child ran into her arms. Sofia held onto her mother tightly. San cried into her daughter's dark brown hair.

"My baby." She whispered, stroking her child's back. She stood up, still holding Sofie. Jason wrapped his arms around both of them.

Carly and Alexis watched silently, tears coming to both of there eyes. Kristina came in the room, going over to where her mother was standing.

Sam finally pulled away from Jason, tears running down her face. She handed the child to her father and then went to Kristina, Alexis, and Carly. She hugged her sister first, holding her tighter than usual, which Kristina noticed. Then she went to Carly, and hugged her, both women shedding a few tears. Finally, she went to Alexis. The older woman put her arms around her oldest daughter, crying as she did so.

"Its okay, Mom. I'm here now." She stood still with her mom's arms around her.

"Mom, do you hear anything about Sam?" Molly asked as she came in closing the door behind her.

"Hey Molls." Sam said quietly and it was obvious that she had been crying.

"Sam!" the youngest Davis ran to her sister, hugging her. "I missed you! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, baby. I was only gone overnight."

"But we were worried." Sam looked at Jason. She had known coming home was a good thing. Alexis also picked up on the glance.

"Krissy, will you and Molly please go into the other room? The adults need a little time to talk." Kristina left quietly, not even bothering to protest. She was happy that her sister was back, and that was all that mattered. Molly followed, smiling.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Alexis asked. She sat down on the couch. Everyone followed her lead.

"I…I was scared. My first instinct was to run, like I had before I came here."

"None of this was Sam's fault. I am the one who got her to go." Jason insisted.

"But I didn't have to go. Please Jase, just let me do this." They were sitting close together with Sofia in between them. Jason nodded, getting up. He picked up his daughter and walked out on the back deck. Carly smiled at Sam and followed the man out.

"We were walking at the docks. I had just gotten released and Jason took me and Sofia out for ice cream to celebrate. Sofie had just talked us into having another baby. We heard a scream and Jason and I ran down the stairs. Sofie had already been there; she was racing Jason. It was Elizabeth yelling. Jake fell into the water and Jason jumped in to save him. That water was cold, Mom. As soon as Jason put Jake in my arms, I could tell. His little body was freezing and his lips and face looked blue. I took off my jacket and wrapped him in it. I yelled for Sofie to call 911, but when I looked at her, she was…"

"Unresponsive." Alexis filled in. "But why didn't Jason give Jake to Elizabeth?"

"I don't know, maybe it was just a reaction. If something had happened to our baby, I know he would hand her to me."

"Oh."

"Anyway, the ambulance was already there. Someone had heard the screaming, I guess. I gave Jake to a paramedic and Elizabeth road to the hospital with him. I looked at Jason. He was freezing. He began to fall and I caught him. But he was too heavy and we both fell down. I sat up and put his head on my lap. Mom, I was so scared. But then they helped me with him and I grabbed my kid and took us to GH. My stomach was hurting, but I had more important things to worry about. I was screaming about how they needed to fix Jason, and then I broke down for the first time, in Patrick Drake's arms. I had him and Robin take Sofia to see Lainey Winters. The doctor told me that Jason could die. I started crying, again. I called you and Carly and Carly got there first. I broke down, for the second time in 15 minutes, in her arms. We were going to go in to see Jason. But I passed out in her arms and she and Matt Hunter took me to a room."

"Wow, you went through so much in such a short time. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there, Sam."

"It's okay." The dark haired brunette assured her mother.

Alexis nodded, giving her daughter permission to continue the story. "Well, I guess Carly went to get Sofie because I woke up in my room, alone. There were beeping machines and wires. I tried to get up, but Matt made me lay back down. He went to go get my doctor. I unhooked everything and got dressed and then ran to Jason's bed. I kissed him and he kissed me back, which really surprised me. He tried to get up, but I made him lay down. He talked me into laying in his bad with him."

"I take it he didn't know you passed out?"

"No. But then we heard yelling and Kelly and Matt came to Jason's room. That's when we found out I might have suffered a miscarriage. I didn't even know that I was pregnant. But I was a month along. They made me go back to my room and they did the ultrasound. Kelly couldn't find the heartbeat and she told me my baby was gone. I was silent and I felt like I couldn't cry. She left the room and I got mad. I wanted my baby. So, I trashed the room and ran out."

"Way to control your temper." Alexis joked.

"I didn't even bother to get dressed. I just needed Sofie. I wanted my daughter so much. So I started to search the halls for her. I found Carly in Jake's hospital room. She was yelling at Elizabeth. When she saw me, she came out and I took my daughter, holding onto her. I remember praying. I was praying that Jason would live. That Sofie would get over the shock and Jake would eventually get warmer. I also prayed that my baby was happy and up in Heaven with Emily, Danny, and Jason's grandma Lila. I gave Sofia back to Carly and walked away. I was walking down the hall and I felt someone's arms go around me from behind. I knew they were Jason's. I told him about the baby and finally broke down, for the third time, I might add."

She smiled to herself. "It always amazes me with how Jason knows exactly when I need something. And he knew I needed to get out of there. So he gave me his shirt and I left my hospital gown in a supply closet. We ran out of the hospital and went to the penthouse. We didn't tell anyone where we were going. We packed a bag for each of us and I left my necklace and a bag of clothes for Sofie."

"Where did you go, Sam?" Alexis asked anxiously.

"Hawaii." She smiled a little bit. "Jason and I went there a long time ago."

"But Carly showed me your letter. Why are you here if you wanted Sofia and the girls to come there?"

"I wanted to come back home. I needed my daughter."

"Are you okay, Jase?" Carly asked her best friend. They sat outside in chairs. Jason was gently stroking his child's back.

"I'm fine. I am so happy that we are home." He sighed. "Do you know what's going on with Jake?"

"You mean my future godson?" asked Carly.

"Don't get your hopes up." She rolled her eyes.

"He's not as bad as he was, but he's sick. I think he's gonna be fine, but I haven't gone there anymore since…" she stopped.

"Since what?"

"Nothing." She covered quickly. Too quickly.

"I can tell that something happened, Carly. Now tell me."

"I heard Elizabeth talking to Jake while he was unconscious. She told him that she wished he had gotten hurt instead of you?"

"I don't understand though. She was always such a good mother to Cam and Jake…"

"When she was with them. Jason, Elizabeth's grandma and Lucky are practically raising those kids alone. She's never around them."

"But why would she wish that?"

"So she could get to you. I'm scared for Jake. What if she intentionally hurt him?"

"I can't imagine her doing that."

"But she loves you. She wants Sam and Sofia out of the picture, and my guess is to get rid of Jake too. She wants all of your attention on her."

"Maybe…"

"She's bad." Jason and Carly both looked at Sofia. She looked back at them, her blue eyes shining.

"What do you mean, baby?" asked Carly. Sofia shook her head.

"Please tell us, Sof." Jason begged.

"Mama! Mama!" she screamed loudly. Sam was out on the deck in 2 seconds flat.

"What's wrong?" she took the child from Jason.

"It's…Lizabeth." She said quietly.

"What are you talking about, Sofia?"

"Lizabeth. She pushed the baby into the water." Jason's anger level rose. He looked at Sam. She was staring at him with so much hate in her eyes that it scared him.

If she wouldn't have pushed Jake in the water, Jason wouldn't have jumped in.

If she wouldn't have pushed Jake in the water, Sofia wouldn't have gone into shock.

If she wouldn't have pushed Jake in the water, everyone wouldn't have worried as much. They wouldn't have been so stressed out.

If she wouldn't have pushed Jake in the water, Sam wouldn't have lost the baby.


	16. She Killed My Baby

"Give me your gun, Jason." Sam demanded.

"Sam…"

"No Jason! I don't want to hear it. Just give me your freakin' gun."

"What are you going to do?" Alexis asked stupidly.

"I'm gonna kill her! She hurt my family. She killed my baby." She looked at Jason again. "Give me the gun or I'm just going to steal one."

"Hey, Sofie girl, why don't you come with me, Kristina, Molly, and Nana? We're going to Kelly's for breakfast." Jason nodded thank you to Carly. Alexis got the girls and Carly picked up her goddaughter. They left the lake house.

Jason looked at the woman he loved. She looked like she was getting ready to explode from anger.

"Calm down, Sam." Jason said. He put his arms around her, hugging her.

"You're not going to distract me. I'm going to kill her." She pushed him away. "She almost killed you. She hurt my daughter. She killed our baby, Jason. Don't you want revenge?"

"Yes, but not like this. Do you want to go to jail for murder? How will Sofia feel after that?"

"I…I just want her to pay." He tried to hug her again. This time she accepted the gesture. He looked into her eyes and the two of them kissed. He picked her up gently and carried her into the house, closing the front door. He carried her to the bedroom she had for when she stayed there. He carefully layed her on the bed, closing and locking her door.

Elizabeth stood at the docks. She was happy after the night she had last night. Her two partners would help her. She would get what she wanted.

Carly and Alexis sat inside of Kelly's. They ordered the food. The two adults shot worried glances at each other. Kristina knew something was wrong. Molly didn't know what was happening, but she knew things were different. Sofia was completely oblivious to the situation.

The door opened and Elizabeth came into the diner. She walked past the table. "Uh, Kristina and Molly, how about you take Sofia to the bathroom?" Alexis said, watching Carly, knowing the woman was trying not to do anything in front of the kids.

"Okay." The kids left the table. Carly started clapping slowly. Elizabeth turned to look at the woman.

"What?"

"Amazing. It utterly amazes me that Elizabeth "The Saint" Webber would sink low enough to push her own child into freezing water. Did it ever occur to you that he is Jason's and if you would have just let Jason get involved in his life, he would have noticed you faster?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elizabeth said. On the inside, she was wondering how Carly found out.

"Well, Jason loves Sam. You have no chance with him. Sorry."

"You have no idea what I am capable of." Carly stood up. The women were about 6 inches apart. They stared into each other's eyes. Elizabeth turned away, grabbing her food and leaving.

"Would it kill you to keep your mouth shut?" Alexis asked Carly.

"Probably. She's lucky I didn't hit her." The kids returned and they left.

Elizabeth was panicking. She called her two business associates.

"What do you need, Nurse Webber?" the first, more powerful one, asked.

"Carly knows."

Kristina, Sofia, Molly, Carly, and Alexis entered the Lake House. The first thing they noticed was that Sam and Jason were no longer on the deck. This scared Alexis. She feared that her daughter had gone off to find a gun to kill Elizabeth.

But they entered the house. Kristina looked at the floor curiously. There was a trail of clothes.

"Well, Sam's still here." She stated after Molly and Sofia were out of earshot.

"Can they be more obvious?" Carly mumbled to herself. She picked up Sam's shirt, her jacket, her bra, and then her jeans. She lastly grabbed the high heels off the ground and Jason's black t-shirt.

She knocked on the door quickly and then entered the bedroom. Jason was gently stroking Sam's back. The woman was asleep in her boyfriend's arms.

"Hey." He whispered so as not to wake Sam.

"Next time, please wait until you get to the bed." She dropped all of the clothes on the floor. She turned to leave.

"Carly." She turned back to look at him. "Thank you, for getting Sofie out of here."

"No problem. Nice diversion. But you know, when she wakes up, she's still going to want to kill Elizabeth."

"Why can't she just handle it in a different way?" he asked.

"Ha. This coming from you. But, it's a mother's instinct. I can understand what she's going through. Sofia was turned silent for a day. Your baby died, Jase. That hits hard, especially since she was hardly pregnant."

He nodded, trying to figure out another way that he could get back at the woman who hurt his family so much.

"Anyway, I think I better go. This is a little awkward for me to be in here. I'm sure that Sam would be embarrassed if she woke up." The blonde stated.

"I already am, Car." Sam said in a tired voice. "Now get out before I murder you."

"See you guys later." She left the room.

"Hey." Jason whispered, stroking Sam's dark hair. She turned to face him.

"Hey."

"How do you feel?"

"Fine, I guess. I still want to shoot her, Jason. She almost destroyed our family."

"I understand. But I don't want you going to jail. We need to do this in a different way." She nodded and then tried to get up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need some clothes." She found some of her underwear that was clean and in a drawer. Jason handed her the jeans and shirt she had been wearing. She shook her head no and picked up his shirt off the floor. She slipped her arms into the sleeves and allowed him to button it up. She started towards the door.

"Where are you going now?"

"Out to the living room."

"No." he pulled her back down to the bed. "You need to sleep. I know that you are tired."

"So." But she didn't bother to protest. "I love you." She whispered, settling into his arms.

"I love you too, baby." They fell asleep together.

**I want some reviews, you guys! I'm not updating until I get enough.**

**Who do you think Elizabeth is working with?**

**What will Sam end up doing when it comes to punishing Elizabeth?**

**Please Review!!!!**


	17. He Was a Sucker For Sam's Eyes

Elizabeth sat in the living room of her first partner. She didn't understand why he wanted that woman so much. The second man came in. He also wanted a woman, but not the same as the first.

"What happened, Nurse Webber?" the first man yelled. "Was it too hard for you to keep your big mouth shut?"

"I'm sorry!" she said, wiping away a tear that fell down her cheek. She loved the second man. She didn't want to disappoint either of them.

"You need to be more careful! Stick to the plan. Don't say anything out loud. You will get Jason Morgan by the end of this. I promise." He smiled an evil smile.

Sam opened her eyes and she automatically felt cold. She scooted back, feeling for Jason. When her back never touched him, she turned to see where he was, but he was gone.

She sat up and glanced at the clock. It was 7:30 at night.

"Jason?" she said quietly. She got out of bed, opening the door and going out into the living room. Carly was lying on the couch with Sofia sleeping on her chest.

"Carly?" the blonde looked at her.

"Hey, you're awake. It's about time." She sat up, holding Sofie like a baby.

"How long was I sleeping?"

"I left the room at 11 this morning." Sam realized that she was tired.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well, Alexis had to go to the PCPD. Molly was going to the library with some friend from her science camp and Kristina went to the mall."

"Oh." She looked into her friend's blue eyes. "Where did Jason go?"

"I don't know." Sam sighed, feeling disappointed. She just wanted to be with Jason, their daughter, and their family, including Carly.

"I'm going to go lay her in bed and then take a shower." Sam said, taking the little girl. "Do you want to order something to eat? I am starving."

"Sure." Sam walked to her room. She layed Sofia on the bed and quickly took off Jason's shirt. She ran and turned on the shower and then grabbed a pair of jeans and black tank top out of her bag.

"I love you, baby girl." She grabbed her gun out of her bag and strapped it to her leg. She climbed on her window sill and put one leg out. She felt dizzy and started to get a head ache. She climbed outside and leaned against the house. She fell to the ground unconscious.

Jason walked into the penthouse, packing some clothes for Sam and Sofia, then for himself. He knew that Sam would want to be closer to her family for a few days.

He picked up the bags and walked down the stairs. All he wanted to do was bring his daughter and the woman that he loved back to their house. But he couldn't do that yet. He put the bags on the couch and walked over to the mantle.

The first picture he saw was of Emily. His beautiful little sister that he loved so much. He wished that she was here still. It made him sad to think that Sofie would probably never remember her Aunt Emily.

Next was a picture of Michael. He looked happy and healthy. Jason couldn't help but wonder how that little boy changed into a rebellious teenager that blamed his mother for everything.

He saw a picture of a 6 year old Spencer, 7 year old Morgan, 12 year old Michael, 11 year old Kristina, 5 year old Molly, and newborn Sofia. The kids were all smiling and looking at the baby.

Then he saw his favorite picture. It was a picture of Sam sitting on the beach in Hawaii. It was a month before she was pregnant with Sofia. She was smiling and her chocolate eyes looked clear and happy. He smiled just thinking about her.

Next to that was a picture of Sofia when she was 2 years old. She was smiling and sitting on a swing. "2 years old." He thought. "When she was 2, I made the horrible mistake of cheating on Sam with Elizabeth." He was still wondering why he did that. Sam was extremely beautiful; she was loyal, independent, good under pressure, and the best partner he could ever ask for. Elizabeth was whiny, always waiting for someone to rescue her, and she always needed a man.

The last picture was of everyone. Jason wondered how they had gotten everybody in the same room together without people fighting. The picture was from last year. It was of Sam, Sofia, him, Carly, Morgan, Michael, Kristina, Molly, Alexis, Jax, Sonny, Claudia, Maxie, Spinelli, Nikolas, Spencer, Monica, and Edward. He wondered how he had survived with Claudia and Carly, Alexis and Claudia, Jax and Sonny, Edward and Sonny, Spinelli and Sonny, Sam and Claudia, Nikolas and Jax, and everyone knew that he did not always get along with Edward, Claudia, Alexis, Jax, and Maxie.

It was then that he realized he was a sucker for Sam's eyes. All she had to do was look at him and he would do anything that she wanted.

"Crazy woman." He mumbled, walking out the front door.

Alexis left the PCPD and picked up both of the girls. Molly looked at her mother.

"Is Sam sick, Mom?"

"What do you mean, Molly?"

"She cries a lot. And she looked like she was going to throw up this morning."

"Girls, I have to tell you something." She pulled over into a parking lot. "Sofia is silent because she saw something bad happen."

"Like when I saw Sam shoot Diego?" Kristina asked.

"Sam shot someone?" Molly asked, not believing that her older sister would do that.

"She had to, Moll." Alexis answered. "You know Nurse Webber's little boy Jake? He fell into the water and Jason jumped in to save him. Jason almost died because he was freezing. And I know that both of you can tell how much Jason and your sister love each other." They both nodded. "Well, Sam was pregnant and she didn't know it. She lost her baby though."

"She was gonna have a baby?" Molly's eyes filled with tears. "That's why she is crying. Her baby died."

"Mom." Kristina said, crying. "That means I said all those things to her when she was pregnant. She got in a fight while she was pregnant. She got arrested and almost went to jail while she was pregnant! We were horrible to her and now her baby died!"

"Kristina, it's not your fault." Alexis said.

"Yes it is! If I didn't yell at her, she wouldn't have left. She wouldn't have gone to Kelly's and fought with Elizabeth. If she didn't fight with Elizabeth she wouldn't have gotten arrested and put in jail. If she didn't get arrested there would be no court trial and she wouldn't need to celebrate that she got released. She wouldn't have been walking by the docks when Jake fell in the water and Jason wouldn't have had to save him. If Jason didn't have to save Jake, he wouldn't have nearly died and if he was nearly dead Sam wouldn't have been as stressed. If Sam wouldn't have been that stressed, she wouldn't have lost her baby!"

"It's not your fault and Sam wouldn't want you to think like that."

"I killed a baby. I killed my sister's baby." She leaned against the window and cried. Alexis sighed and drove home, knowing that Sam could help.

Carly ordered the food. Jason and Alexis entered the house at nearly the same time. She watched as Kristina threw herself on the couch, crying.

"Hey, Krissy, what's wrong?" Carly asked. She knelt down next to her ex step daughter.

"I killed Sam's baby!" she cried.

"No you didn't. Elizabeth is the reason that baby is dead. Think about it. If she wouldn't have tried to beat up Sam, none of this would have happened."

"But Sam wouldn't have been at Kelly's if I didn't tell her she was overreacting about Jason's son." Carly was surprised that Kristina knew about Jake. She looked over at Jason and saw that he was too.

"But if Elizabeth wouldn't have kept coming to see Jason, Sam wouldn't have been as mad."

"I guess you're right." Kristina sat up, wiping tears away from her eyes. "Thank you, Carly." She hugged the blonde woman. Carly was shocked, but she just smiled and hugged back.

"Where's Sam?" Jason asked Carly.

"She went into her room to take a shower." He nodded and went in there. He saw Sofia sleeping on the bed.

He smiled and walked over to his little girl. She was so beautiful, just like her mother. He kissed her forehead.

Jason opened up the bathroom door. Steam poured out from the shower. "Sam?" he called. He pulled back the shower curtain. She wasn't in there.

He ran back out into the living room. "Sam's gone."

**I want a lot of reviews! You don't have to write something long, just saying something like "Great Chapter" or "I love this story" is fine with me. I want to know what you guys think of this, so REVIEW!!!!**

**Will they find Sam?**

**Why did she pass out?**

**Is Elizabeth crazy?**

**Who is Elizabeth working with?**

**What will happen to Cameron and Jake?**

**Will Jason try to get custody of his son?**

**Where was Sam trying to go?**

**What will they do with Sofia's confession?**

**Will Sam ever have another child?**

**Does Kristina really believe what Carly told her?**

**How will Molly react to the situation?**

**So many questions! Tell me what you think the answers are!**


	18. You've Seen Jason and Sam Shoot People

"Hi Jakey baby." Lulu said as she walked into the little boy's room. "It's Aunt Lulu."

"And Cameron!" the little boy yelled. Lulu smiled at her older nephew.

"And your big brother Cameron."

"Aunt Lulu, why is Jake sick?"

"He fell into some really cold water." She said. "Now his body is trying to get better."

"Oh." The 6 year old sat on the bed next to his little brother. "You gotta wake up, Jakey. Playing without you is no fun."

The heart monitor started to speed up. Lulu ran to the door. "We need help in here!" she yelled.

Patrick ran into the room. He looked at the monitor and then at the little boy. He had his blue eyes opened up.

"He woke up." Patrick said, smiling at Lulu. "I'm going to do a quick check up on him. Do you want to go call his parents and I will keep an eye on Cam?"

"Okay. Thank you, Dr. Drake." She left the room and went out into the hallway.

"What do you mean she is gone?" Alexis asked in a serious tone.

"She is not in her room and the shower is turned on, but she is not in there." Jason stated. Kristina and Molly automatically went to Alexis.

"Carly, you need to help me find her. I think I know where she went." Jason looked into Carly's eyes and knew she was thinking the same thing. "Alexis, I'm going to need you to turn around and cover your ears."

She looked at him strangely, but did what he asked. She knew that he was doing something that would conflict with her job as DA.

He pulled a gun off of his waistband and handed it to Carly. He knew it was illegal, considering that she didn't have a permit to carry a weapon.

"You have to be careful about using that. You don't have a permit." He whispered.

"Okay. Why do we need them though?"

"Just incase something goes wrong." She nodded, putting it in her purse. She tapped Alexis's shoulder and she turned around. Carly looked at Molly and Kristina, who were staring wide eyed at where Jason's gun was on his belt.

"It's okay, girls. He won't use it unless he has to protect someone he loves." Alexis assured them. They both sighed in relief.

"Jason, bring Sam home please." Molly said. She looked up at the blue eyed man.

"I promise you that I will bring your sister home no matter what." Molly hugged him unexpectedly. He hugged her back.

In that moment, Alexis knew that Jason was a good man. She trusted him to bring Sam back because when he told Molly that he would get her back no matter what, his eyes showed how much he loved her oldest daughter.

"Be careful, both of you." Alexis said. "Jason, I trust you. I know that you will do anything for her. Sofia needs her Mommy and Daddy and her Aunt Carly."

Carly and Jason nodded and then ran out of the house. Alexis sat on the couch with the girls.

"Mama?" Alexis looked over and saw Sofia standing in Sam's doorway.

"Hey Sofie. Mama had to run to the store with Daddy and Aunt Carly." Kristina said.

"Can Sofie and I go play in the backyard on the swings? It's still light outside." Molly asked,

"Sure." Alexis told her. Molly grabbed Sofia's hand and went outside.

Lulu stood outside of Jake's room. Lucky was on his way and Elizabeth didn't answer. She wondered if she should call Jason.

"Lulu!" Lucky said. He came up to his little sister. "Where's my son?"

"In there." She pointed to the room. "Elizabeth didn't answer her phone." She paused. "Should I call Jason?"

"I'll call and tell him in a minute. I just need to see my son."

A few minutes later, Lucky went back into the hallway. Jake was healthy and he was going to be fine. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and called Jason.

"Morgan."

"Jason, it's Lucky. Jake woke up and he is healthy. He's going to be okay."

"That's good. Thank you, for calling me."

"Thanks for saving him." Jason hung up. He knew that Lucky was Jake's father now. He had his own family to worry about.

"Mom, what do you think happened to Sam?" Kristina asked.

"Carly told you that everything was Elizabeth's fault, and that is sort of true. You already know about Jake. Sofia saw Elizabeth push Jake into the water. Sam is blaming Elizabeth for her baby's death. You have seen Jason and your sister do dangerous things before. You have watched them shoot people."

"But they're not bad, Mom. They do it to protect the people they love."

"That's right, Kristina. You have to remember that. Well, Sam thought the best solution would be to kill Elizabeth. She didn't want her to get the chance to hurt anyone again. While we were gone, Jason talked her out of it. We all know Sam is very stubborn and persistent. Carly and Jason think that she went after Elizabeth."

All of a sudden, they heard a blood curdling scream coming from the backyard.


	19. I Want Sam and Jason to Pay

Elizabeth laughed as she sat with Ric. She didn't know why she had let him go. They were working together now with a man that had the power to kill them.

"I want Sam and Jason to pay. They don't deserve to live. Sam ruined my marriage with Alexis. Why can't we just kill her?"

"Because then our boss would kill us." She said. "He gets Sam, you will get who you want, and I will get Jason."

"What happens to the kid though? Sam and Jason's brat will need to go somewhere."

"Well I figured that it would make Sam mad if Jason and I raise her. We will have the perfect family- my son, his daughter, and then our son. Maybe even a few more babies." Elizabeth smiled.

Jason searched around through the upstairs. He entered a bedroom. It was blue with baseballs and footballs painted around as a border. There was a crib in the corner. This was where Jake slept.

He knew that he had to give the child up. It was for the best. Lucky was a good father, he knew that. Jake was having a normal childhood.

He couldn't help but wish that the little boy was not his. Jason didn't feel a connection to the child like he did to Sofie. She was his baby and Jake was just an unwanted mistake.

"Molly! Sofia!" Alexis yelled as she threw the backdoor open. She ran into the yard with Kristina at her heels.

"Mommy!" she went towards the sound of her daughter's voice. She saw both of the girls kneeling down, looking at something beside the house. When they got closer, Kristina and Alexis saw that it was Sam.

"Oh my God. Oh my God! Kristina, call 911 now!" Alexis put two fingers to her daughter's neck and found her pulse. She was still alive.

"Mama!" Sofia cried, laying her head on her mother's stomach. "Wake up, Mama."

"Come on, Mol." Kristina pulled her sister into the house.

"911, state your emergency." A female operator answered.

"My sister is collapsed outside and we need help!" she yelled, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I need you to calm down, okay? What is your name?"

"Kristina."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"What is your sister's name?"

"Sam McCall."

"Can you tell me about her?"

"She is 27 years old. My mom, Alexis Davis, had her when she was 16 and gave her up for adoption, but now she's back with us. Sam is dating Jason Morgan and they have a 5 year old daughter."

"Any dangerous things happen to her lately?" the operator was now overwhelmed. She was dealing with the DA's daughter and a known gangster's girlfriend.

"She nearly miscarried her daughter and was almost kidnapped by her crazy ex boyfriend in 2004, she was in a train crash in 2005, she was shot in the back, kidnapped, and had a deadly disease called encephalitis in 2006; she was held hostage and hit by a car in 2007, in 2008 she almost died because she was in a car that was hanging over a bridge, and so far this year, she has been in a fight and miscarried a baby." Kristina was practically hysterical now. Molly was clinging to her sister.

"Oh, wow. Where do you live?" Kristina told the woman the address and then hung up the phone. She sat down on the couch and held Molly as they both cried.

Alexis picked up Sofia. "Samantha, all attention always has to be on you, doesn't it?" she looked at her beautiful daughter's pale face. "You have to be okay."

She heard sirens. "Sofie, are you okay?"

"Is Mommy gonna be okay?" Alexis was relieved to hear her granddaughter's voice. She had thought she would be unresponsive again.

"She's going to go to the hospital and the doctors are going to help her."

"I want Daddy. Where's Daddy?"

"He's going to be here soon. Do you want to stay with Molly and Krissy until he gets here?" Sofia simply nodded. "Don't worry, okay? Mommy is going to be just fine. She is a Davis and we all know that your Mommy has unlimited lives."

"Ma'am, you're going to have to back up." A paramedic said to Alexis. She nodded and backed away from Sam.

"Her name is Sam. She has been missing for about an hour and a half. I don't know how long she has been out here. She is breathing though." Alexis looked one of the men. "Excuse me for a moment. I need to take my granddaughter inside." She kissed her fingers and then pressed them to Sam's forehead. "You gotta get through this, Sammy. You have a little girl to think about."

Alexis entered the lake house. Molly and Kristina were crying on the couch.

"Sofie, sweetie, how about you go into Mommy's bathroom? Kristina will help you take a bubble bath."

"Can I use the special bubbles and the little rocks that smell good that Mommy got for her and Daddy?"

"Sure." Alexis decided to try and not think about her daughter and Jason taking bubble baths. She looked at Kristina and saw that she was doing the same thing. Sofia ran into her Mom's bedroom.

"That was too much information." Kristina said. Alexis nodded and then smiled.

"Girls, I know that both of you are scared. But you have to understand that your sister is a fighter. She is strong and stubborn and she will pull through this, I promise you that." She hugged her younger daughters. "Now I am going to go to the hospital with Sam. You two are going to stay here with your niece and wait for Jason and Carly."

"Okay." Kristina said.

"We love you Mom." Molly said as she and Kristina hugged their mother again.

"I love you too. I have to get out there. Have Jason or Carly call me when they get back."

"Okay." Alexis ran out the front door to where her daughter was being loaded into the ambulance.


	20. You're Sick, Sam

Carly looked down at her vibrating phone. It was Kristina, so she knew that it was important. She looked around and saw no one was there. She answered.

"Kristina? What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked.

"It's Sam, Carly! Molly and Sofie found it. She was lying on the ground outside."

"Oh no. Where is she now?"

"Mom rode with her in the ambulance to GH. Molly is giving Sofie a bath right now and I'm sitting in the bathroom with them."

"Okay, Krissy. We'll be there soon."

"Are you guys okay?" the 16 year old asked, worried.

"Yeah, we're fine. We're going to be there in a few minutes, okay? Bye Kristina."

"Bye Carly." They both hung up. Carly sighed. She watched as Jason climbed out the window.

"Come on, we need to get back to Alexis's now."

"Why? What happened?"

"They found Sam. She was unconscious outside. Sofia and Molly found her. Alexis went to the hospital with her." They ran to the car.

"Who's at the house with the kids then?"

"No one. They are there alone." Jason drove quickly to Alexis's house. They pulled into the driveway.

"Kristina! Molly! Sofia!" Carly yelled. Molly came to where they were."

"Where are Sofie and Kristina?" Jason asked her.

"Sofie just got out of the bath. Kristina is putting pajamas on her."

"Hey, Jase, go to the hospital. I'll stay here with the girls." Carly offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go." Kristina carried Sofie into the room at that time.

"Daddy." She reached her arms out and he took her from her aunt. "I…I saw Mama. She was sleeping on the ground. Why Daddy?"

"I don't know, Sofie. I'm going to go find out what's wrong while you stay here with Aunt Carly, Aunt Molly, and Aunt Kristina."

"I wanna go with you." She pouted.

"You can come after I see if Mommy is okay."

"Fine." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too." He handed her to Carly.

"I want to come with you, Jason." Kristina said.

"No. I need you to stay here and help Carly with your niece and sister."

"They're fine. Sam's my sister too and I want to see her."

"I will come get you tomorrow morning. Please Kristina, just don't fight me on this."

"Okay, but you have to come get us tomorrow." He nodded and then left.

"What do we got?" Patrick Drake asked. He looked at the patient and saw that it was Sam. "What happened?"

"Her 5 year old daughter and 10 year old sister found her lying on the ground unconscious outside of her mother's house where she was staying." The paramedic answered. "She hasn't woken up and we don't know how long she's been passed out."

"Can you help my daughter?" Alexis asked.

"We'll do everything we can." Patrick wheeled her to a room. Alexis stood there, worrying about her oldest daughter.

"Hi, my name is Bethany. I will be helping with your daughter. Can you please tell me reason why she has come here in the past?" a nurse asked Alexis.

"How much time do you have?" Alexis asked sarcastically. "She almost had a miscarriage in 2004 and then gave birth to a healthy little girl, she was shot in the back, in a train crash, kidnapped, struck by the encephalitis epidemic, held hostage, hit by a car, hung over a bridge in a car, and miscarried a baby 2 days ago."

"Oh, wow. I'm guessing she's a danger lover?"

"Yeah and her boyfriend is Jason Morgan." She shook her head. "What are they going to do with her?"

"Alexis!" both women turned and saw Jason run over to them. "Where's Sam?"

"They took her to the room. Where are Carly, Kristina, Molly, and Sofia?"

"Carly volunteered to stay with them, if that's okay with you." Alexis nodded. "Sofie and Kristina wanted to come, but I just said that I would go get them tomorrow morning. I thought it would be easier to get Sam taken care of if we didn't have to worry about them." She nodded again.

"Oh yes, Jason, this is Sam's nurse Bethany. Bethany, this is Sam's boyfriend, and the father of her daughter, Jason."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." She said. They shook hands.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Not yet. I'm going to go back there." She left them standing there, praying that Sam would be okay.

Elizabeth and Ric stood at the docks, waiting for their boss. He finally appeared out of the shadows.

"Tonight is when we strike." He said in his accented voice. "Are you both ready to do the work?"

"Yes." They answered together.

"We will get what we wanted." He smiled.

Jason and Alexis waited for news on Sam. Finally, Patrick came out and told them that one of them could sit with her.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" Alexis demanded.

"We're going to run some tests." He smiled at them solemnly and then walked away.

"What happened, Alexis?" Jason asked the woman.

"We were worrying about Sam and you and Carly. Molly asked if she could go out back and play with Sofia. I said yes because I didn't want to scare them. They went outside and I was sitting with Kristina. We heard Molly scream and ran out there. Sam was lying on the ground."

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. He let his head fall into his hands. "I can't lose her. She's my everything."

"I don't want to lose her either, but I feel like you need her more than me. You have loved her since she came to town while I rejected her and didn't get along with her until I found out she was my daughter. I want to thank you for that, Jason. Thank you for taking care of my daughter." She wiped away a tear. "What if she doesn't make it through this time?"

"Please, Sam? She's been shot at, kidnapped, left for dead, hit by a car, and jumped from buildings. I think she can make it through anything." Carly said as she sat next to them.

"Carly? If you're here, where are the girls?" Alexis asked.

"Maxie and Spinelli came over wanting to see Sam and Jason. I told them what happened and they offered to stay with the girls so I could come here. I didn't want to leave, but they talked me into it." She looked at Jason and saw that he was leaning down with his head in his hands.

"I'm going to go get some coffee." Alexis stood up and walked away. Carly sat next to Jason.

"What's wrong, Jason?" she asked in a whisper. He lifted his head and looked at her. She could see pain in his eyes.

"I can't help her, Carly." He sounded hopeless. "What if she dies? I can't live without her. She is my entire life. I need her. What do I do? How can I help her?"

"You can hope that she pulls through. Jase, you need to think about Sofie. Sam loves you and that little girl so much and I know she can pull through this for you."

_Sam looked around. She was sitting on the ground in a white dress. She didn't know where she was._

"_Jason? Sofie?" she called out._

"_Sam!" she squinted, trying to see the person yelling. "Sam! It really is you!"_

"_Danny?" she stood up and hugged her brother. "Oh Danny, I missed you so much. But I don't understand. Why am I here?"_

"_You're sick, Sam. The doctors don't know what's wrong with you."_

"_What do you mean the doctors? What happened?"_

"_You tried to sneak out, but you fell out of the window and hurt yourself. That was bad. You can't hurt that lady Elizabeth."_

"_Danny, baby you don't understand. She hurt my baby."_

"_No she didn't, Sammy. She didn't." he started to disappear._

"_No, Danny! Danny come back to me!" she fell to the ground._

"_Hi Sam." She looked up, her dark hair falling into her eyes. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."_

"_Em? Emily, you've got to help me. Why am I here?" she had no idea what was going on._

_Emily looked beautiful. Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing no shoes, just a white dress like Sam's._

"_They think you're going to die." She said. "You've had a lot of accidents in your time, Sam."_

"_I know." She stood up, looking into the girl's face. "But where's Jason? Is he okay?"_

"_We're going to take a look, okay?" Emily smiled and grabbed Sam's hand. _


	21. I'm Not Going Anywhere

"What do you wanna do?" Maxie asked the girls.

"Play a game!" Molly exclaimed.

"Okay. What game?"

"Piggyback rides!" Sofie jumped on Spinelli's back. Maxie and Kristina laughed. He picked up Molly and spun around holding both children.

"Put them down, Spinelli. They're gonna get sick!" Maxie said. He put down the giggling girls on the couch.

"Let's do something else. It is night time. Can we watch a movie?" asked Kristina.

"That is a great idea, Little Krissy." Spinelli went over to the Davis family movie cabinet. All of the movies were about the law or romance.

"Is this all you guys have? You both watch these?" Maxie wondered.

"The lawyer movies are obviously my mom's. When Sam and Jason fight or get in an argument, she comes over here and watches romance movies. She sits here and cries eating ice cream." Molly shared.

"Awww, that's so sad." Maxie said. "Do you have kid movies?"

"Mom thinks they aren't 'educational' so she doesn't let us have them." Kristina told them with air quotes. "But Sam buys them for us and we hide them in my room so Mom won't find them."

"Sofia and I will pick!" the two younger kids ran out of the room.

"Now we need snacks." Kristina said. Maxie nodded.

"May the Jackal ask what Fair Maxamista and Sister of the Goddess would like?"

"Ice cream, popcorn, and some Kool-Aid!" Molly yelled when she came back. "We picked Narnia: The Lion, the witch, and the wardrobe."

"I will get the provisions." Spinelli said.

"I'll turn on the movie!" Molly volunteered.

"I'll get blankies and pillows." Sofia went to the hall closet.

"Sister of the Goddess?" Kristina laughed.

"When Spinelli first met Sam, he called her Goddess. She didn't like it, and needless to say Jason hated that. So he settled on Fair Samantha."

"Oh." After they got the blankets, pillows, food, and the movie playing, all of them layed down. Spinelli was in the chair, Kristina and Molly made a bed on the floor, and Maxie was sitting on the couch with Sofia.

They sat there, trying to keep their minds off the fact that the person that brought them all together, a person that they all loved, was fighting for her life.

Carly hugged Jason tightly. He and Sam were her best friends. She was scared about losing Sam, so she knew that what she was feeling was ten times worse for Jason.

"It'll be okay, Jase."

Emily led Sam to a door. She opened it and they stepped out. They saw a 5 year old little girl sitting on the ground of a casino. She was beautiful with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"_Sam where are you?" a man, Cody McCall, came into the room._

"_What?"_

"_We're running a con tonight."_

"_No!"_

"_Don't yell at me, Samantha. You know what you are good for. The only reason you are still alive is because you can help run a con. Now shut up and get ready."_

_She held back tears as her father yelled at her._

"That was you, Sam when you were 5 years old. Do you remember that night?"

"Not really. A lot of nights were like that."

"That was the day you met Darius Jacobson. Do you remember him?"

"Yeah. He tried to kill me when Cody made me steal his wallet." They went through another door. They saw a 15 year old Sam.

"_Come on, Danny. We have to keep on moving." She said to her brother._

"_I'm sorry, Sam. I'm tired and hungry."_

"_So am I, but I promise you that I will get us some food tonight." She looked down an alley. "Stay right here, okay?"_

"_Okay Sam. Be careful. Those men will hurt you." She ran inside of a small diner. _

"_Hello hot stuff." An older man said to her._

"_I don't like you calling me that." She replied._

"_I don't like that we aren't friends yet." He reached over and touched her cheek._

"_Get off of me, now!" she kicked the man and started to run out. He followed her._

"_Run Danny, run!" she pulled her brother as they ran down the street._

Emily looked at Sam. "That was the night you learned how to drive a boat. You got a job and things got better. You were able to pay for your brother to go to a home." Sam nodded.

They went to another place. Both of them recognized it as the docks.

_Sam walked by the docks. She had just gotten off of her boat. She was too busy looking at the water and walking that she didn't notice the other person there. They ran into each other, but he caught her before she hit the ground._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching." She said. She looked at the man. She got lost in his blue eyes._

"_I'm Jason."_

"_Sam." Jason looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. She took his breath away. They stood there, staring at each other._

"_Um…do you want to get some coffee?" he asked._

"_Sure." They walked to Sonny's coffee shop._

Emily laughed. "My brother certainly was never a man of words." She smiled at Sam. "Both of you fell in love that day."

"We're still in love, Em. I love your brother with all my heart."

"He loves you too, Sam. Never doubt that." They saw something else.

"_Jason Morgan, you did this to me!" Sam screamed. Carly, Maxie, Spinelli, and Alexis were all sitting near the door._

"_You have to breathe, Sam." Carly warned._

"_I am breathing!"_

_Jason sat in a chair next to her bed. She relaxed for a minute. She let her head fall back against the pillow. Jason brushed the hair out of her face._

"_Don't you dare touch me." She whispered in a deadly voice, staring at him. "You will never touch me again." Another contraction hit._

"_God, does this ever end?" she said, half crying. She grabbed Jason's hand and squeezed it tightly. Emily came into the room._

"_Hey guys. What's going on?"_

"_What's going on? What is going on? I'm trying to push out a freaking baby, that's what's going on!" Sam let her head fall back again. "Jason." She groaned._

"_It'll be okay, baby." Jason whispered. This time Sam allowed him to kiss her forehead and push the damp hair out of her sweaty face._

_Kelly Lee entered the room. She checked to see how dilated Sam was. "Okay, you're ready. Push on the next contraction."_

"_Come here, Em." Sam said. She held the hands of Jason and Emily. Alexis stood by the doctor. Maxie left the room and Carly stood next to Emily._

"_Push, Sam." Kelly ordered. She leaned her head down and pushed as hard as she could. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10. Great job." _

"_I can't do it." She cried. _

"_You can, Sam." Alexis assured._

"_This little boy or little girl is going to be here soon." Carly stated._

"_You're strong. You can do it." Emily said._

"_I love you and this baby will too." Jason kissed Sam. _

"_Push again." After lots of sweating, pushing, yelling, screaming, and crying on Sam's part, it was finally time for the last push._

"_This is it, Sam. You're going to be a mom in a minute." Alexis said to her daughter. "Oh God, I'm going to be a grandma." They all laughed._

"_Go, Sam. Push down." Kelly ordered. Sam squeezed Jason and Emily's hands. Everyone heard a cry fill the room. _

"_You did it." Jason whispered. He and Sam kissed. Kelly smiled at them._

"_It's a girl." Sam started crying. Jason hugged her tightly. _

"_Can I hold my baby?" she asked through tears._

"_Of course." Kelly handed the beautiful little girl to her mother. Sam looked down at her daughter._

"_Let's leave them alone." Carly said. She, Emily, and Alexis left the room, followed by Kelly._

_Sam scooted over in the bed. Jason sat next to her. They held their little girl together. "She has your dark hair." Jason observed. _

"_She is so beautiful." She suddenly looked at Jason. "What are we going to name her?"_

"_Well, we had said Gracelyn, Makayla, Avery, Savannah, Emilia, Amalia, and Sofia." Jason told her._

"_On three, we'll say what her first name should be. Ready? 1…2…3!"_

"_Sofia." They said together. Sam and Jason smiled at each other._

"_We both liked Makayla for a middle name." Sam said._

"_And you know how Maxie, Spinelli, Carly, and Emily were rooting for Avery." _

"_What about Sofia Avery Makayla Morgan?" suggested Sam. The baby girl opened her little eyes._

"_It's beautiful, just like both of you."_

Sam smiled as she watched the scene play out. "You were horrible in labor." Emily told her. "You screamed and cried the whole time."

"It's hard!" she insisted.

"I could tell that both of you were so in love that day. But I don't know how you both strayed so far off that path." She showed Sam something else.

_Sam looked at Jason, her eyes filling with tears. "She had your baby?"_

"_I'm sorry, Sam."_

"_Why didn't you tell me earlier? He's already 3 years old and you've been lying to me all this time. You have been meeting Elizabeth behind my back. How could you do this, Jason? When did you find out?"_

"_During the hostage crisis."_

"_You have known since then! You never told me and you've known for so long! That's why you wouldn't have another baby with me. It's because you love her!" Sam headed for the door, crying._

"_Wait, please…" he begged._

"_No, Jason. I need some time to process this. I guess I need to move out so she can move in…"_

"_Sam, you don't have to leave. I love you, not Elizabeth."_

"_If you loved me you would have told me."_

"_I didn't want to hurt you…"_

"_It hurts now more than it would have earlier." She opened the door. "I guess I will go break our daughter's heart." She slammed the door._

"He didn't mean to hurt you. He does love you more than Elizabeth." Emily told the love of her brother's life.

"I know that now. I just wish I knew what he was doing right now."

"Let's see."

"_I can't help her, Carly." He sounded hopeless. "What if she dies? I can't live without her. She is my entire life. I need her. What do I do? How can I help her?"_

"_You can hope that she pulls through. Jase, you need to think about Sofie. Sam loves you and that little girl so much and I know she can pull through this for you." Carly hugged him. "It'll be okay, Jase."_

"_If she doesn't make it, you have to take Sofia."_

"_No, I couldn't do that."_

"_You have to, Carly. Promise me, please."_

_She couldn't say no. "Fine, I promise."_

Sam had tears in her eyes as she watched Jason. She felt her heart breaking. "How do I get to him, Em?"

"That's up to you." She took Sam's hands. "Now I want to show you something."

_Jason walked into the coffee shop. He looked tired. His hair was grayer and he had bags under his eyes. He was obviously sad._

"_Hi Jason." Max said. Jason ignored him, walking straight into his office. He picked a picture up off his desk. It was of Sam._

"_I miss you so much, Sam. I wish you were here." They saw a little girl about 7 walk into his office._

"_I'm sorry, Jase. She wanted to see you." Carly said, following._

"_Daddy, are you okay?" Sofie asked. She looked more and more like Sam._

"_I haven't been okay since Mommy died. You know that Sof. That's why you live with Aunt Carly."_

"_But I miss you. Can't I live with you? We can help each other be okay. Please Daddy, don't shut me out."_

"_Take her, Carly. Please." Sofia looked at Jason._

"_You are not the Daddy I grew up with. My Daddy would do anything for me no matter what. How do you think Mommy feels about this? I don't think she would be happy." _

"_Come on, sweetie." Carly said. Sofia looked up at the ceiling, closed her eyes, and folded her hands._

"_I love you, Mommy. Please take care of Daddy." She kissed her hand and blew it up at the sky._

"I can't let that happen. I have to get back to them." She turned to Emily. "Please help me get to them, Emily."

Emily looked at her. "There is something you should know. Some people there aren't as innocent as you think. They are making plans." She pulled Sam's hand and led her through one last door.

_Elizabeth and Ric stood at the docks, waiting for their boss. He finally appeared out of the shadows._

"_Tonight is when we strike." He said in his accented voice. "Are you both ready to do the work?"_

"_Yes." They answered together._

"_We will get what we wanted." He smiled._

Sam looked dumbfounded. "Elizabeth, Ric, and Manny? What are they planning?"

"That is for you to figure out." Emily waved her hand and they were in the place that they first started. "You have had a life of tragedy, but also one of happiness. It's time for you to go back now."

"Wait. Can I see my baby first?"

"What do you mean baby?" Emily looked confused.

"I miscarried a baby a few days ago. Is my baby here?" she looked around.

"No. I have to go away now. They're waiting for me."

"Who are they?"

"Them." She pointed towards a gate. There was a line of people in white behind it. "Your brother Danny, my grandmother Lila, my birth mother Paige, and Alan."

"Please take care of my brother for me."

"I will. I promise." Emily smiled beautifully. "Please do me a favor when you get back, Sam."

"What is it?"

"Tell Sofia and Jason that I love them." She turned towards the gate. "And Sam? Nikolas isn't as strong as everyone thinks. Please visit him. I know he would love to see his goddaughter. Get Spinelli to look up a street called Graven in Italy. He'll know what I wanted when he finds it. Give that information to Nikolas."

"I promise. Thank you so much, Emily. For helping me today and for being one of my daughter's godmothers. I love you, Em."

"I love you too, Sammy." The girls hugged. "Remember that baby." Before Sam could ask what she meant, she fell and hit the ground.

Patrick walked over to the waiting area. Jason, Carly, and Alexis were sitting there.

"We are waiting for test results. One of you can go in with her."

"Jason, go." Alexis urged. He stood up and followed Patrick to Sam's room. He sat in the chair at her bedside.

"I know I don't say this enough, but I love you. I need you so much that it kills me. I didn't realize it until today, but I can't live with out you. We have to take care of our daughter. We can try for the baby we always wanted." He sighed. "Carly and I went to Elizabeth's looking for you. I snuck into the house and found Jake's room. That's when I figured it out. You and Sofia are my life. Sofia is my daughter, Jake is Lucky's son. He's not mine and he never will be. But I can accept that because I know that I have you and our daughter. I want to marry you and grow old with you. I want to have more babies and fall more in love with you every time I look into those beautiful brown eyes. Baby, you have to wake up. You can't die."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jason looked at Sam and smiled. He held her face in his hands and kissed her.


	22. A Shocking Diagnosis

"Where's the baby, Jason?" Sam asked. She looked around the room. "Where is our baby?"

"Sofie is at the lake house with Kristina, Molly, Spinelli, and Maxie."

"Not Sofie. The baby, Jason." He looked at her strangely.

"Do you feel okay, Sam? Do you have a headache or problems remembering?"

"No. I want our baby. Where is it?"

"Sam, our baby died. You miscarried, remember?" she looked at him, confused. Why hadn't she seen her baby when she saw Danny and Emily? "I'm going to go get the doctor…" he walked out of the room. Sam ripped out her IV and all of the other machines. She pulled on her jeans and shirt and ran out of the room. She couldn't stay there.

"She asked where the baby is. Do you think the fall damaged something in her brain?" Jason asked Kelly and Patrick as they walked to Sam's room.

"We'll check." Patrick assured him. The three of them entered the room. It was empty.

"Should have seen that coming." Kelly said. "We need to find her." They ran out of the room, searching the hallways.

Alexis had left the hospital to go get the girls. She knew that Maxie had to work early and Spinelli was probably doing twice the work because Sam couldn't do anything yet.

She unlocked the front door and walked into her house. Kristina and Molly were asleep on the floor, Spinelli was on the chair, and Maxie was lying on the couch with Sofia on her chest. They all looked so peaceful.

"Maxie." She whispered. She gently touched the girl's shoulder. Her eyes opened.

"Hi, sorry." She sat up. "Do you want us to leave?"

"It's 7:30 in the morning. I'm going to take the girls to see Sam. You guys can go to work and maybe come back again tonight?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I love watching Molly and Sofia. They were all really good last night." she layed Sofie on the couch. "I'll wake up Spinelli. I have to run home to get a shower now."

"Okay. Thanks Maxie." The woman woke her boyfriend and they left. Now Alexis would have the task of getting up the three girls.

"Kristina." She said. She gently shook her daughter. "Kristina, wake up. We're going to the hospital."

"Uh…" she groaned.

"Get up, Krissy."

"Just leave me here! I'm tired."

"Kristina Adela, get up now and get in the shower or I will drag you in there."

"Fine." She got up and walked to her bathroom. Alexis went to her youngest daughter.

"Molly." She whispered, tickling the little girl. "Time to wake up."

"Why Mommy? It's too early." She complained.

"Do you want to go see Sam in the hospital?" Molly sat up, nodding. "Go get in the bathtub. There's water in there." The youngest child ran to the bathroom, excited about seeing her big sister. Alexis went to Sam's daughter, hoping that she slept like her father.

"Sofia." She said quietly. "Honey, it's time to wake up." She layed completely still. "Sofia Avery Makayla, you need to wake up or we can't go see Mommy."

"Mommy?" Sofia sat up. "Nana, is Mommy gonna die?"

Alexis didn't know what to say. Her daughter fell out of a window that wasn't that high off of the ground. All of this should not be happening.

"Let's go see her. I'm sure she will feel better after that." Everyone got ready and they left the house.

Sam looked around the corner, trying to see if anyone was there. She felt pain, but ignored it. She ran across a hallway, careful not to be seen.

"Oh god." She whispered, crouching down and clutching her stomach.

"Hey, stay with me, Sam." Patrick whispered. He lifted the small woman into his arms. "Kelly!" he yelled as he ran through the lobby.

"Sam? Patrick, what happened?" Alexis asked. Carly stood next to her.

"Mommy!" Kristina held her niece back. Sofia yelled again.

"What's wrong with her?" Molly asked.

"She collapsed in the hallway!" Patrick shouted. He ran down the hallway to her room. Carly, Alexis, and the girls followed. He layed her down and hooked her up to the machines.

"Someone should probably find Jason." He said. Carly nodded.

"Sofia, baby, let's go find Daddy." She carried the little girl out of the room.

"I want to know exactly what is going on with my daughter." Alexis demanded.

"Sam woke up after being unconscious. Jason was in the room with her. He said that she was asking for her baby. He went to get the doctor and when we got back in here, she was gone. I came around the corner a few minutes later and found Sam crouched down in pain. She fainted and I carried her here." He summarized.

Jason ran into the room suddenly. He went to Sam's side and kissed her. "Come on, baby. Wake up." He whispered.

"Ugh…" she groaned. "Jase, what happened?"

"You fainted, Sam." Patrick answered. "Kelly is going to give you an exam and see if this is a result of the miscarriage." She nodded.

"So…Sofia." She said hoarsely. "Come here, baby girl." Sam reached her arms out to the little girl. She turned away. Jason watched as her eyes filled with tears and she looked at him with pain written on her face.

"Its okay, Sof." Carly soothed. "Mommy is sick so the doctors are going to make her better. You don't have to be scared."

"Daddy." She cried. He stood up and took his daughter. He sat in the chair next to Sam's bed.

"Would you guys mind leaving us alone for a couple of minutes?" Jason asked. Alexis led Molly and Kristina out as Carly followed.

He smiled at Sam. "Sofie, you can hug Mommy if you want." She just shook her head no and clung to Jason.

"Sweetie, I know this is scary. Mommy and Daddy don't like hospitals, but the doctors are helping me. You don't have to be scared."

"Wh…why are there a bunch of wires?"

"They are putting medicine inside of me. They are going to make me better so Daddy and I can make your little brother or sister."

"Mama?" she asked nervously.

"What, baby?"

"Can I lay with you?" Sam nodded and smiled. The young child climbed onto the bed and layed on her mother's chest.

"It's been a long time since we've done this, huh." The child nodded. "Jase, will you lay with me too?"

"Sam…"

"Please? It makes me feel better to know that you and Sofie are here." He sighed and climbed into the bed next to the woman he loved. They layed together with Sofia in between them.

Jason sighed, running his fingers through Sam's hair. He kissed her forehead and then Sofie's.

Patrick entered the room, clearing his throat. Kelly followed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we are going to do an exam." He said. Jason sat down in the chair next to the bed. Sam sat up and put Sofie in his lap.

"I'm going to do an ultrasound to make sure everything is okay in your stomach." Kelly said.

"Mama?" Sofia asked, worry in her voice.

"It's okay. Dr. Kelly and Uncle Patrick are going to show us a picture of the inside of Mommy's stomach." Sam held her little girl's hand. Kelly pulled up Sam's shirt, since she wasn't wearing a hospital gown. She put the cool gel on her and she jumped.

"Does it hurt, Mommy?"

"No, it's really cold." Kelly moved the wand around. They suddenly heard a loud drumming sound.

"Wh…what is that?" Sam asked.

"Oh my God." The female doctor whispered.

"Kelly, you're scaring me. What's going on?" questioned a worried Sam.

"Is Sam okay?" Jason wondered.

"Your baby is still alive."

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter! So what do you guys think? Do you like that the baby lived?**

**Updates will probably be coming slower now. Unfortunately, I start 9****th**** grade on Monday. But if you give me some reviews I will update sooner…**

**I was wondering, should something major happen with Sofie? I feel like she's being left out because of the fact that Sam is in the hospital. **

**Everything about the baby will be explained and Manny, Jerry, and Elizabeth's plan will start in the next chapter (if there are enough reviews for a next chapter.)**

**So if you read this, review! Tell me what you think because if you guys don't like it, I'm not going to keep on writing it. So REVIEW!!!!**


	23. Can We Name it Tinkerbelle?

**A/N: Updates will probably be coming slower. I just started 9****th**** grade today, all honors classes, so there will be a lot of homework. I need ****REVIEWS**** or there won't be a next chapter. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. (10 reviews means updated by Thursday, 15 means an update by Wednesday)**

**Thank you to reviewers for chapter 22! Anne, Missa19, MeredithandDerrickfanforever, Samantha A.C., and AlluringTemptation18! You guys are lucky I'm even posting this with only 5 reviews.**

Chapter 23: Can We Name it Tinkerbelle?

"How is the baby alive?" Jason asked. He squeezed Sam's hand as tears slowly slid down her cheeks.

"I couldn't find the heartbeat before. I guess the baby moved into a position where it was harder to find. Congratulations, you are about 7 weeks pregnant." Kelly smiled at them. "I'll give you time alone." She and Patrick left.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Sofia asked.

"Honey, you're going to get a baby brother or sister." The child gasped and hugged her mother.

"Where is it?"

"In Mommy's belly." Jason said. He put his large hand over Sam's small stomach. Sofia put her hand on Jason's and Sam out hers on Sofie's.

"Can we name it Tinkerbelle?"

"No." Jason and Sam said together.

"What about Mowgli?"

"We have got to stop buying her these Disney movies." Jason whispered. Sam laughed.

"Baby, what do you think about the names Lila and Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Like Uncle Danny and Grandma Lila? I never met them before." She looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Yes. But they are up in Heaven with Aunt Emily and Grandpa Alan and they will watch over you."

"I think Lila and Daniel are pretty names. Can Lila's middle name be Tinkerbelle?"

"We were going to name a girl Lila Emily Caroline Morgan after Aunt Emily and Aunt Carly."

"What about Aunt Kristina, Aunt Molly, Aunt Maxie, and Nana?"

"Kristina is named after Nana's sister, Kristina. But maybe if we have another baby after this one, we will name it after them." She looked at Jason. "Can you please go get my mom?"

"Can I trust you to stay in bed?" he asked. She had managed to get out of the room all three of the previous times she had been there recently.

"Yes, Daddy." She rolled her eyes. "I have both of my babies to think about. Sofie and this child need me." He kissed her and then left the room.

Elizabeth stood at the Nurse's Station. She watched as Jason approached Carly, Alexis, Molly, and Kristina.

"Jason, is Sam okay?" Alexis asked.

"She's better than okay." He was beaming. "It turns out that the baby is alive. It turned to a position making it harder for Kelly to find the heartbeat."

"Oh my God!" Carly hugged Jason. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Great, another little Morgan brat.

She pulled out her cell phone. "I think it's time to pay Ms McCall a visit."

Ric snuck around the hallway. He looked into Sam's room. Her daughter was sleeping in the chair next to her. Sam was falling asleep.

"It's time to go, now." He whispered into his walkie talkie. He opened the door to Sam's room.

"Jason?" she asked tiredly.

"Sorry sweetie, Jason's not here." Ric pointed a gun at Sam. "Come to me now and your daughter will be left alone." She unhooked the wires and followed Ric out of the room, glancing at her baby girl.

Jason opened the door to Sam's room. She was gone, but Sofia was sleeping in the chair. He went over to her.

"Hey, Sof, where's Mommy?"

"I don't know." Jason sighed.

"Come on." He picked her up to take to Carly and Alexis. Sam was going to be the death of him.

"Jason's going to kill you, Ric." Sam said to the man. He pulled her roughly by the arm. He opened up a door to a bedroom and threw her in on the bed.

"What are you going to do know, Sam? Not so strong, are you?" he kissed her.

"This." She kneed him in between the legs. She ran for the door.

"You have a better chance of survival in here. You will be shot if you leave." He smiled at her. "Bye, sweetheart." Ric left the room.

Sam looked around the room. There was a small window that she was sure she could squeeze out of. The ground was about 8 feet down.

"I need out of here." She whispered. But then it dawned on her. She was pregnant, she could risk the jump. "I'm so sorry, little one." She let her hand rest on her stomach. "I'll get us out of here. Me or Daddy will figure out something."

Carly walked down the hallway of General Hospital. She had coffee for her, Jason, and Alexis. She suddenly felt like someone was near her.

"Stay quiet or Sofia Morgan will die." A man whispered, grabbing her. She nodded her head and the man pulled her away.

"Alexis, where's Carly?" Jason asked.

"She went to get coffee. Why aren't you with Sam?"

"She's gone, again." He put Sofia into Kristina's arms. "I'm going to look for her. Keep Sofie." He kissed his daughter's forehead and ran down the hallway.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp needle go into his arms. "Goodnight, Morgan."


	24. Sam is the Love of my Life

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, but that's what happens when you don't review! That, and the fact that I have been loaded down with homework. This chapter probably sucks, but I thought it would be good to see what Carly, Sam, and Jason are going through. The next chapter will talk more about Alexis, the Davis girls, and Sofia. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Carly looked around and saw that she was in a small room. There was a window and a door. She tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Hello Carly. Did you miss me?" Ric asked as he opened the door.

"What do you want with me?"

"I have always wanted you, but then you went to Sonny. Now I will have you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Simple. I want you and my partners want other people." He smiled his evil smile at her.

"Who are your partners?" she asked suspiciously.

"Elizabeth Webber and Manny Ruiz. Since I know you will ask, they want Sam and Jason. Soon to be Jason and Elizabeth Morgan and Manny and Samantha Ruiz."

"Where are Jason and Sam?" she demanded.

"They are in separate rooms." He tried to kiss her. "Come on, Carly Lansing. Maybe we can have a little Richard Junior, or maybe even a Caroline."

"I will never have kids with you. Incase you forgot, I hate you. Now let me see Sam and Jason!"

"I'll bring them in. Not like you guys can do anything anyway." He left the room. He came back a minute later and threw Sam into the room by the arm.

"Let me out of here!" she banged on the door with her fists. "I hate you!" she let her head rest against the door.

"Sam?" she quickly turned around.

"Carly? Why are you here?" the first thing Carly noticed were the bruises. Sam's arms were bruised and she had a big bruise on her cheek. Carly noticed that her lips were red and swollen.

Before Carly could answer, Ric threw Jason in the room. He was nearly unconscious. Ric left the room, locking the door behind him.

"Oh my God, Jase! Are you okay?" Sam asked, running to his side. She knelt down next to him.

"I'm fine. I was unconscious before, they injected me with something." Sam helped him over to the bed in the room. He sat down. Carly started to look out the window.

"I think you're okay." She said happily.

"But you're not. Who did this to you?" he touched her arm and she flinched. Jason put his hand on the bruise on her face, rubbing it gently. He traced her lips with his finger.

"It was Ric." She whispered.

"Did he…?"

"No, I got him off of me before he could do anything other than hit me." She sighed and Jason noticed she was shaking.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm scared, Jason. Not for myself, but for our baby." He hugged her, trying not to touch the bruises.

"I have to get you out of here." He whispered.

"It's going to be hard." Carly told them. "The window is about 8 feet off the ground. Jase, I think you're a little too big for the window. It'll be risky for Sam, with the baby and everything." She paused looking around and then walked over to the bed, sitting near them.

"Ric told me what's going on. He's working with Manny and Elizabeth. Ric wants me, Elizabeth wants you, and Manny wants…"

"Me." Sam interrupted. "As far as I know, they don't know I'm pregnant. Ric is pretty low, but he wouldn't go far enough to kill Molly's niece or nephew."

"But he might. He threatened Sofie." Carly said. "They are planning on making us marry."

"Well we need to strategize. Elizabeth is definitely the weakest. Manny will be hardest. We need to guard Sam to him because he will not hesitate to hurt her." They were interrupted by the door opening. Three large men came in. Jason stood.

"Don't bother, Morgan. If you resist, your little girl will be killed." The men went over and handcuffed Jason to one bedpost and Sam to the other. They tied Carly right in between them and then left.

"Hello." Elizabeth smiled at them. Sam felt sick to her stomach looking at this woman. "Jase, baby, are you okay?"

"Why are you doing this, Elizabeth?" he asked, getting to the point.

"Because you picked her." She gestured to Sam. "I don't know why, obviously not out of love. Probably just for her skills in other areas." She gestured to the bed. She went over to Sam and smacked her across the face.

"I'll kill you, Elizabeth!" Carly screamed. "Let us go, now!"

"She won't." Sam said. "She doesn't care about the fact that Sofie is a 5 year old little girl. She doesn't even care about her three year old little boy. She knows that I'm having a baby. I could tell as soon as she walked in."

"I care about my son, Sam. Our son." She smiled at Jason. He stared at her coldly.

"You care about him enough to push him into freezing water and almost kill him and his father." Sam said madly. Elizabeth looked shocked. "That's right. I know that it wasn't an accident."

"You know nothing!" she jumped on top of Sam, punching her in the stomach. Carly kicked her off of Sam.

"Elizabeth, you say that you love me. Then let me go! I want to be with Sam. You are threatening to kill two of my children and their mother. You almost killed Jake!" Jason took a deep breath. "Lucky is Jake's father, isn't he?"

"Why would you think that?" Liz asked.

"You wouldn't harm my child, if it was with you." He looked into her eyes. "We were friends a long time ago and that will never change. Sam is the love of my life and the mother of my child. Just let us out of here and go home to Lucky and your boys. Let your husband know that he does have a child."

"I can't." she said, starting to cry.

"Why not?"

"I love you and I want you to love me back." She sighed. "If I can't have you, I want Ric. But he wants Carly."

"Talk to him." Jason suggested. "Would you want to be kept away from your children? Sam and I have a little girl that we have to get home to. Please let all of us go."

"Maybe I can talk them into letting one of you go." She said nervously. "Which one of you?"

"Sam." Carly and Jason said together.

"Not likely. Manny really likes her." She sighed. "The best bet is probably Carly."

"No. I'm not leaving without Jason and Sam." She said. "You need to talk them into letting Sam go."

"It's not that easy." Elizabeth said. Just then, the door slammed open. All of 4 of them looked to see Manny and Ric standing there.

"Hi Sweetness." Manny said in a voice that sent chills up and down Sam's spine. She glared at him. "What's wrong, Sammy? You don't like me?"

"I hate you." She said, her voice filled with anger.

"I wouldn't be so mean if I were you, Sam." Ric told her. "We won't hesitate to bring little Sofia into this."

"You leave my daughter alone!" Sam screamed. "You touch her and I swear…"

"What are you going to do, Sweetness?" Manny asked. "Looks like you're a little tied up." He approached her, letting his head rest against hers. She looked at him with a death stare.

Jason was beyond mad. How could Ric threaten a little girl, nonetheless one that was his daughter's niece. He wanted more than anything to get untied and kill Manny for touching Sam.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Morgan?" Manny asked menacingly.

"Don't. Touch. Her." He said through clenched teeth.

"You mean like this?" He put a hand on her knee and ran it up her thigh, touch her hip, and let his hand rest right below her chin. Jason watched Sam close her eyes and saw the disgusted look she was making.

"I swear I'll kill you!" Jason yelled as he began to fight against the ropes. "Get off of her!"

"You're not in any position for giving orders." Manny smiled.


	25. Loved Ones of Jason, Carly, and Sam

Alexis was getting nervous. Jason and Carly had been gone a long time. She looked over and saw that Kristina asleep with Molly's head on shoulder and Sofia was in between them. She smiled.

She turned and saw Jax come into the hospital. "Alexis, what's going on? Is everyone okay?" she saw his eyes drift to Sofia and noticed his small smile.

"No. Sam was found unconscious outside of the house. She might have fallen out of her window."

"Oh." He looked around and she saw worry flash into her eyes. "Have you see Carly?"

"I was actually wondering where she and Jason went. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but its hard dealing with Carly's post-partum depression…"

"Wait, what did you just say?" Alexis asked, showing surprise on her face.

"Dr. Lee diagnosed Carly with post-partum depression. Ever since the accident…"

"Mommy?" they both turned and saw that Molly was sitting up. "Uncle Jax, what accident?"

"Um, Molly…" he started.

"I've learned that you can't protect people forever." Alexis interrupted. "Maybe we should just tell her." He nodded and she knelt down to her youngest daughter's level.

"Sweetie, you know that Carly has been spending a lot of time with Jason, Sam, and Sofie." The child nodded. "That's because about a week ago, there was an accident. Carly, Jax, Michael, Morgan, Ashley, Haven, and Emory were in the limo."

Molly was familiar with her 12 year old cousin Morgan, 17 year old cousin Michael, Carly and Jax's 2 year old daughter Haven, Michael's 17 year old girlfriend Ashley, and Ashley's 2 year old daughter Emory.

"Are they okay?" she automatically asked.

"Jax and Carly came out fine. But Morgan and Haven…" she looked into her youngest daughter's eyes. "Honey, they died."

"What about Ashley, Michael, and Emory?" she demanded, tears filling her eyes.

"Michael and Emory are both in a coma. Ashley and Michael were going to have a baby. She was pregnant."

"How did you find out?" Kristina asked, waking up.

"What?" Alexis asked her middle daughter.

"How did you find out that I was pregnant?"

"Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis!" Alexis yelled. "You're pregnant? You and Kiefer are having a kid?" Kristina knew that her mother was beyond angry.

"Mommy, what happened to Michael and Ashley's baby?" Molly interrupted.

"The baby died in the car accident." Jax answered. "Carly is really sad, and that made her body get sick. She has something called post-partum depression."

"How could you do this, Kristina?" Alexis asked. "You are only 16! You have your whole life ahead of you!"

"Alexis!" Maxie screamed as she got off the elevator. "Spinelli and I…we went to the penthouse…we found this." She shoved a paper into the mother's hands.

_Loved ones of Sam, Jason, and Carly-_

_We have your family members. They are being held hostage by a few enemies of theirs. _

_The only way we will give back Mr. Morgan, Miss McCall, and Mrs. Jacks is if you settle for a trade. We want 5 million dollars, a plane to make a getaway, and Sofia Morgan. Come to pier 52 at 10 o'clock tonight._

_Ms. Davis, you have quite a beautiful daughter. Mr. Morgan is surely getting mad about everyone touching our little sweetheart. Samantha says hello, by the way._

_If you make the trade, they will be returned safely with no more harm done to them. But if you don't…I'm sorry to say, but there will be more kidnappings. Take Care!_

_Love,_

_The Three Musketeers_

Alexis was very angry at the idea of someone touching Sam. How could she decide between her daughter, Jason, and Carly and Sofia? She didn't think she could make the choice.

"You have to give them the kid." Jax said. "Carly is sick, she needs medication."

"So you want to endanger the life of an innocent 5 year old?" Alexis pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed the commissioner's number.

"Mac! Sam, Jason, and Carly have been kidnapped…the kidnapper wants 5 million dollars and Jason and Sam's daughter in exchange for their release…he wants to meet at 10 on pier 52…I want men on it now!...goodbye." she hung up the phone. "Looks like we're running our own little search here."

Gathered in the living room of the lake house were Alexis, Jax, Molly, Spinelli, Kristina, Maxie, Claudia, Sonny, and Johnny.

"We need to find Jason, Carly, and my daughter." Alexis said to the group.

"Carly, Jason, and Sam? Yeah, no thank you." Claudia replied.

"Look, I know you don't get along with them. But you have had experience with these kinds of things. Just do it for Sofia. Both of her parents are gone."

"Fine, but only for Molly, Kristina, and that adorable little girl." She sat on the couch and crossed her arms. "Let's get to work."

**That was the hardest chapter I have ever written, probably because there is no JaSam or Carly.**

**What do you think about Kristina being pregnant?**

**Is she really pregnant and if so, what should happen to the baby?**

**I'm not very sure what I should do with the whole Kristina/baby thing. **

**Will Alexis and the others figure out who the Three Musketeers are?**

**What do you think of the Carly storyline?**

**Will she overcome her PPD?**

**I NEED REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Also, if you would like me to update any of my other stories, put it in this review or PM me.**

**~Ana~**


	26. You Moved

Mac had undercover police officers stationed around pier 52. He now joined everyone in Alexis's living room.

"Mac, I need you to let us do what needs to be done." Johnny said. He held his Sofia, who was his goddaughter, in his arms.

"Are you asking me to let you go crazy and shoot people?" Johnny just looked at Claudia. "I thought you already understood I was doing that when I came here. We need to do what we can to bring Sam, Carly, and Jason to safety."

"I'm not giving them Sofia." Alexis decided. "We can just make sure everyone is kept safe."

"What about me and this baby, Mom?" Kristina asked. Sonny stared at her. "Dad, I forgot to tell you, I'm pregnant! Aren't you excited about your first grandchild? Michael's would have been first, but it died." She said in a happy voice.

"Kristina, will you just shut up?" Molly asked. "This isn't about you, it's about Jason, Sam, and Carly. You are only 16, you shouldn't be pregnant. Michael's baby died and you sound happy about it! Now just shut your mouth and figure out a way that you can keep from trying to get attention."

Kristina was stunned, but she didn't say anything. Claudia sighed.

"Back to work, guys. Kristina, Sofia, Molly, and Alexis, you are being sent to a safe house with tons of guards. Michael and his girlfriend and her kid are being taken to a guarded hospital. Spinelli, you and Maxie are going to go to your PI office and help us from there." She finished. There was automatic protest.

"Sam is my daughter, I'm helping get her back." Alexis said.

"I'm helping too." Molly and Maxie quickly agreed.

"Can either of you work a gun?" Sonny asked. They shook their heads. "Then you're not going. Claudia, I want Spinelli and Maxie with Alexis and the kids. They need to be protected too." He turned to his enemy, Jax. "Can you go to the hospital and be with Michael? I need to know that he is safe."

"Carly's my wife. I need to be here when she is saved."

"She would want you with her son." Jax just nodded and told him he would go.

"Sonny, Johnny, Mac, and I will go to the pier and try to blend in. The prince is meeting us there too. I figured he could help us look normal."

"The prince?" everyone asked together.

"Nikolas." Claudia told them, rolling her eyes. "He can help figure this out."

"Let's go."

Jason opened his eyes slowly. He looked over and was surprised to see that Sam and Carly were still handcuffed to the bed. Both were sitting against the headboard, wide awake. His own hands were still tied.

"I think I have post partum depression." He heard Carly say.

"It's understandable, Car. Your oldest son is in a coma and your other two kids died in the accident, along with your grandchild." He heard Sam sigh. "I'm just…I'm so scared. What if this baby dies?"

"You'll get through it." Carly said. "I…I have this feeling." Sam looked at Carly, confused. "Like I can still feel my children."

"Maybe it's Michael." Sam suggested.

"No. I can feel Morgan." Jason took that at his cue to sit up. The girls turned and looked at him.

"Are you okay, Jase?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"They injected you with something and you passed out." She told him.

"Did you get any sleep, either of you?"

They looked at each other. "Nope."

"Sam, you have our child to think about." He said.

"How do you expect me to sleep?" she asked him. "My freaking wrists are tied up."

"How are we all this fine night?" they turned to see a blonde haired woman with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Who's Miss Sunshine?" Carly muttered so only Sam and Jason could hear.

"Now, which one of you is Sam?" she asked in her way too happy voice.

"Me."

"I'm going to check your baby! You must be so excited to get a little baby boy or girl!"

"Yes I am freaking ecstatic. I was kidnapped and tied up and the people who did this are threatening my 5 year old daughter." She said in a sarcastic happy voice.

"I can help with a part of that." She untied Sam from the bedpost and sat her down on a little cot that she had pulled in. "Pull your shirt up, please."

"Would you untie them too?" Sam asked, gesturing towards Carly and Jason.

"I wasn't ordered to do that." She frowned.

"It would really help me relax." Sam tried.

"Okay." She untied Carly and Jason. The two of the approached Sam, watching as the woman put gel on her stomach.

"What is your name?" Carly asked the woman.

"Laura."

"Hello Laura, I'm Carly." She shook her hand. Jason rolled his eyes, wondering why it was necessary for them to get close to this woman. He knew that Sam felt the same way.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you!" Laura waved the wand around.

"Do you have kids?" Carly asked.

"One daughter, her name is Arielle. She's 7 years old." The blonde said proudly. "What about you guys?"

"Well, I had three kids, a grandchild on the way, my son's girlfriend, and her daughter Emory. My 12 year old son Morgan and 3 year old daughter Haven died in a car accident, my grandchild was miscarried, Emory and Michael are in a coma, and Ashley is probably going to be put in foster care."

"Oh." Laura turned to Sam. "Is this your first?"

"I just told you that I have a 5 year old daughter." She said rudely. Carly mouthed the words 'be nice' to Sam. "Her name is Sofia." She said in a calmer voice.

"And you?" she asked Jason.

"Sofia is my daughter, along with this child." He said, focusing more on Sam than Laura.

The baby's heartbeat filled the room. "Wow, this is a strong little one!" she said. "The baby looks healthy." She wiped off Sam's stomach and turned off the machine.

"Um, Laura, do you think you could get us some new clothes?" Carly asked. All three of their clothes were torn and ripped and they looked horrible.

"All we have are scrubs." Laura told, frowning.

"That's better than what we have."

"Okay, I'll be back." She left the room.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Getting us out of here." They couldn't talk anymore because three men came in. Each grabbed one of the three hostages.

"Tie her to that." One ordered. The man that had Sam tied her to the cot. Jason was tied to a chair and Carly was tied to the bed.

The men started to beat Jason. Carly and Sam watched, horrified.

"No, get off of him!" Sam yelled, fear evident in her voice. Carly joined in her yelling.

"Shut up!" one of the men slapped Sam and she sat back, stunned. Carly gasped.

"I can't believe you would hit her! She's pregnant!" Carly yelled. The man approached her and smacked her too. After about a minute more, they left.

"Jason!" Sam yelled. He looked at her and saw a hand mark on his face. She started crying. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He assured her. "Baby, calm down. You're going to hurt the baby."

Laura returned. "Here they are!" she looked at them. "What happened to you guys?"

"Untie me, now!" Sam yelled. The woman did and Sam ran to Jason. She untied him and he held her in his arms.

"Shhhh, its okay baby." He smoothed her hair down. "You need to breath."

She just nodded and calmed down as best as she could. He touched the large bruise on her cheek and she saw his face flush red with anger.

"Now you need to calm down." She told him. Carly, who had been untied by Laura, walked over to them.

"Are you okay Jase?" He nodded. He was sitting in the chair with Sam on his lap, her head resting against his chest.

"Here are these." Laura said. She handed Carly some pink scrubs, Jason got dark blue, and Sam got light blue. "I can help you with your cuts if you want." She offered to Jason.

"If anyone helps him, it's going to be me." Sam said, glaring at Laura. Right then, the blonde woman understood that Sam and Jason were extremely protective of each other, and Carly.

"I'll leave the materials by the door." She said, walking out.

"Laura." Sam called. The woman turned around. "Thanks." The lady smiled and then left.

"We need to get going." Ric said. "We'll get some guards to throw them on the boat."

"How do you know they won't escape?"

"The water is freezing, Elizabeth." Manny said. "Sam is pregnant and that will cause her to lose the baby. Jason and Carly won't leave her."

"Let's get ready to go then." The three hostage takers went onto the boat.

Sam finished bandaging up Jason's cuts. The door slammed open and 6 men came in.

"No way." Sam said, standing in front of Jason. "You're not touching him." Jason grabbed her arm gently and pulled her behind him.

"You're being moved. You can come calmly or we can give you a drug that will make you come quietly."

"Drug me up then. There is no way I'm going anywhere with you."

"As you wish." A man pushed a needle into Sam's arm. She started feeling dizzy and collapsed into Carly's arms.

"What did you give her?"

"A sedative. It won't hurt the baby."

"Thanks for that, I guess." Carly said.

"Come on." Two men grabbed Carly, two grabbed Jason, one picked up Sam, and the other led the way out.

They arrived in front of the boat. The three hostages were led out. One guard, the one who told them that the drug wouldn't hurt the baby, was stationed in a small room with them.

"Who is that woman, Laura?" Carly asked nosily.

"She's my wife." He said, a small smile forming on his face.

"So you're Arielle's father?" she saw that he was beaming with pride. "I take it she's a pretty amazing little girl."

"Yeah." He took a picture out of his wallet and showed Carly. She saw the blonde haired brown eyed child smiling happily.

"She's beautiful." She sighed sadly. "My 12 and 3 year old died in a car accident. It also put my 17 year old in a coma." He looked horrified.

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." She smiled sadly. "Why are you doing this? You seem like a nice guy."

"My brother, he's forcing me to do it. He said that he would kill Arielle if Laura and I didn't help."

"Who's your brother?" Jason asked.

"Manny."

"What's your name?"

"Carlos Ruiz."

"I never heard of you." Jason said, in a confused name.

"They don't like to mention me. Javier and Manny, they were both obsessed with Sam and harming you. Mateo and I, we want peace."

Nikolas, Claudia, Johnny, and Sonny were ready at the pier, along with the PCPD officers.

"There's the boat." Johnny said.

"We're going to have a tracking device put on it." Claudia told them through her ear piece. The boat pulled up to the dock and they watched as three people stepped off.

"What was the name they signed?" Nikolas asked.

"The Three Musketeers." Sonny answered.

"Oh God, Elizabeth is one of them." Nikolas said, shocked.

"What?" the other three asked together.

"She always wanted her, Emily, Lucky, and me to be the four musketeers, but we thought it was stupid." Sure enough, they spotted Elizabeth, Ric, and a man Claudia and Johnny didn't recognize.

"Who's the other guy?" Johnny asked.

"Manny Ruiz. He's obsessed with Sam." They watched as Alexis, in her bulletproof clothes, approached the men. The police suddenly ran out, going towards the boat.

"Go!" Sonny yelled. The four of them pulled out their guns. Elizabeth grabbed Alexis and held a knife to her throat.

Lucky came towards Elizabeth, pointing his gun at her. "Let her go, Elizabeth."

"Why, Lucky?"

"Come on, Liz. This isn't like you."

"Oh, but it is." She laughed. "By the way, Jake is yours." She pulled out a gun and shot Lucky.

Ric was pushed down to the ground and handcuffed. Manny held a detonator. "Nobody move!" he demanded. "You move, I blow up the boat! Jason, Sam, and Carly are on it!"

Carly and Jason could hear the commotion from downstairs. They snuck skillfully onto the upper deck. Carlos carried Sam and helped Carly off the boat.

"You moved." Manny pressed the detonator and the ship blew up. Jason was still on it.

**Is Jason okay? **

**Are they going to be able to arrest Manny, Liz, and Ric?**

**Is Lucky okay?**

**Who will take care of Jake?**

**Was the sedative really safe for the baby?**

**Do Laura and Carlos have another motive?**

**Are Sam and Carly all the way off the boat?**

**Will there be more kidnappings?**

**REVIEW AND YOU"LL FIND OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	27. Whose Bodies are Those?

Claudia covered her eyes as she saw the boat explode. She was 7 months pregnant, so she was farther away and just there for backup. She had on bulletproof clothes and she stood near the van that had brought her, Johnny, and Sonny.

"John!" she yelled. "Sonny! Nikolas!" there was no reply from anyone. The docks were completely still as the boat sank.

She heard the sirens in the distance. She had to find out where Jason and Sam were. She had promised.

"_Claudee?" the small 5 year old had somehow climbed into Claudia's lap, despite her large stomach._

"_Yeah, Sof?"_

"_You remind me of a superhero. Know why?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause you're gonna save my Mommy and Daddy." Claudia smiled at the beautiful child. She did not like Sam. She did not like Jason. But she loved this little girl. _

"_Sofia, this whole situation is…complicated. I don't know if we will be able to do it."_

"_You gotta have hope, Claudee. Mommy says to always have hope and dreams will come true." The child's big blue eyes stared into Claudia's brown ones. "You have to promise that you will try as hard as you can to save them."_

"_I promise."_

Claudia ran towards the fire. She knew that she was endangering her child, but she had made a promise. Claudia Zacchara never broke her promises.

Kristina paced the floor of the safe house. She was praying that everything was okay. The TV was turned on; Mac had promised to have news reporters broadcast any updates.

"Breaking news! A boat on pier 52 has just exploded. It is unknown if there are any survivors…" a blonde woman said. Kristina screamed.

Alexis came in. "Honey, I just got Molly and Sofia to go to sleep. What is it?"

"The boat exploded!" Alexis's mouth dropped open and she hugged her daughter.

"Did it say…say if there were any casualties?"

"No." Alexis sighed in relief. "But it says they don't know if there are any survivors."

"Oh God!" Alexis sunk to the floor. "My baby!"

The man rose slowly, coughing. He felt pain coming from his arm. He looked around at the wreckage.

"You idiot!" Ric turned to see Claudia Zacchara, or Corinthos, which ever it was, coming towards him. He was standing, gripping his side. She kicked his knee, causing him to fall.

"You're…not really…going to do anything. Not…while you're…pregnant…with my child." He gasped, holding his side tighter.

"My son is not yours." Claudia gritted through clenched teeth. "He is Sonny's. He has never been yours and he never will be."

"Now Claudia," he said in a pained voice, laughing slightly. "Don't be so bitter about it."

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and Ric dropped to the ground, dead. Claudia turned around and saw Carly with a gun pointed towards him.

"I hope you rot." She said, kicking him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, the baby is fine. I didn't get knocked over during the explosion." Claudia looked at Carly. Her curly blonde hair had pieces of dirt in it and it looked like she hadn't showered in a few days. Her clothes were ripped. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." She looked around. "Do you know how many people are here?"

"You, me, Ric, Nikolas, Mac, Johnny, Sonny, Lucky, Elizabeth, and a few PCPD officers."

"How did you know Elizabeth was here? Did you see Manny anywhere?"

"Nikolas figured it out." Claudia explained everything to Carly quickly.

"We need to find Sam, since she's pregnant and everything." They began to look around, yelling out names. They heard something move and turned around.

"Mac!" both women called out. He held a hand to his head and Carly saw the blood coming from in between his fingers. She shot Claudia a worried glance.

"It's going to be okay." Carly tried to assure him. Claudia ripped his sleeve off and pressed it to his head.

"I'll stay with him." Claudia said, nodding her head. Carly stood and started to look around for everyone. She was suddenly hit with a wave of fear.

_Patrick came out of the exam room. Carly stood immediately. She knew it couldn't be good, judging by the expression on Patrick's face._

"_Just…just tell me." She said, looking into his sad brown eyes._

"_It's bad, Carly."_

"_Michael?" she asked._

"_He hit his head hard. Michael is in a coma, it could be permanent?"_

"_And his girlfriend, Ashley?"_

"_She was pregnant. The baby was miscarried during the accident. Ashley is alive and okay, though." Carly sighed._

"_Ashley's daughter, Emory?" _

"_She hit her head and she's in a coma too. I don't…I don't think she's going to wake up. She's just too little." Carly let out a shaky breath._

"_How's Morgan?" Patrick looked down and shook his head no. She breathed in sharply, feeling tears forming. "Haven?" he shook his head again. _

_Carly sat into the chair slowly, pulling her knees to her chest._

"_Carly…" Patrick started._

"_Can I just be alone, please?" he nodded and left. Carly sat and cried. She had never felt a pain so bad. Her kids were gone. _

"Carly?" she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Claudia.

"What?" she didn't realize that she was crying.

"Are you okay? You're crying."

"I…I was just remembering." She wiped away the tears quickly. "Nikolas! Johnny! Sonny! Sam! Jason! Lucky! Carlos!"

"Who is Carlos?" Claudia yelled. She and Carly were now farther apart from each other.

"A guard that was forced to help. He's Manny's brother. He helped me and Sam out of there." She gasped. "Oh god, they injected her with some drug!"

They could hear someone grunting behind them and saw Johnny rise slowly.

"John!" Claudia said. Her voice was soft. She was happy her brother was alive.

"Claudia, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm glad I stood so far away." She smiled slowly. "It was Ric, Elizabeth, and some guy named Manny that kidnapped them."

"Some psychotic, crazy, cold, heartless, obsessive, freak, guy named Manny." Carly added. "He will not hesitate to hurt any of us. He is obsessed with Sam."

"Carly, I'm glad you speak so fondly of me." Manny said, standing near a wall. He clapped slowly. "Good job on escaping. Too bad Jason and sweetness weren't so lucky."

"Sweetness?" Johnny asked Claudia quietly. She shrugged her shoulders.

"What do we have here?" he walked towards Claudia, Johnny, and an unconscious Mac. "The passed out commissioner and the children of Anthony Zacchara."

Both Claudia and Johnny were stunned that he knew who they were. As Manny talked to the Zacchara kids, Carly continued to look. That's when she spotted a quick flash of long, dark hair.

"Sam!" she whispered. She knelt next to the small woman. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?"

"No time to explain." Carly helped Sam to her feet. Manny turned to where he could face all 5 of them.

"Ah, sweetness. So glad you could join us." He smiled and Sam glared at him.

"I swear if you don't tell me where Jason is…" she yelled, approaching him.

He grabbed her by the waist. "I swear if you don't shut up, I'm going to have to do something we'll both regret." Sam was quiet.

"Yeah right, Manny. We both know you don't have the guts to do anything. Jason will kill you so fast you won't even realize you're dead." Sam said, glaring up at the tattooed man.

Johnny and Claudia watched as Sam insulted Manny over and over again. Finally, he snapped. He threw Sam to the ground and smacked her.

"If you knew when to keep your mouth shut sweetness, this wouldn't happen." He warned in a sing song voice.

As he went to kick her again, Sam grabbed his foot. She twisted it until she heard it crack. Then she pulled him to the ground and put her foot on top of his neck, stepping down slightly.

"This is my game, Manny." She said in a voice Carly, Claudia, and Johnny didn't recognize. She sounded heartless and destructive, much like each of them when they first came to town. "Give me the gun, Carly." She ordered, holding out her hand.

The blonde did it without a second thought, putting the weapon into Sam's capable hands.

"You're a failure." Sam said, staring at hatred with the man. "You are so obsessed with ruining Sonny and Jason that you let that cloud everything else. You shot me right through my uterus and I wasn't supposed to be able to have a child. That failed, I have a daughter and a child on the way. You tried to mark me and show that I was yours. That failed. I will NEVER be yours." She was panting heavily and a few tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Sam." Carly said quietly. Sam just shook her head no.

"You terrorized me, for what, this? For once in your miserable life, you are finally getting what you deserve." She shot him right in between his eyes. She aimed for his heart and then felt his pulse. Nothing. She continued to fire the gun, breaking down a little bit more at each shot. She fell to the ground, sobbing.

Johnny walked over to her and hugged her. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried, her eyes becoming blurry.

"I…want…Jason." She sobbed, holding a hand onto her stomach.

Claudia, Carly, and Johnny were completely shocked. They hadn't expected Sam to break down. She came off to all of them as a strong woman.

"It's okay." Johnny whispered, smoothing her hair. Though she had hardly ever talked to Johnny Zacchara, Sam felt safe in his arms. Something about him reminded her of Jason.

Everyone heard a loud scream. They watched as Elizabeth sat up, a beam sitting on her and blood gushing out of her stomach.

Sam turned away from her, just sitting quietly in Johnny's arms. The young man was more focused on the beautiful brunette, who is partner would probably kill him for touching, than the whiny woman.

"I'm only helping her because she is the mother of my Jason or Lucky's son." Carly said, standing and rolling her eyes.

"I killed him!" Elizabeth yelled hysterically.

"What are you talking about you crazy idiot?" Claudia asked rudely.

"I…I shot Lucky."

Carly had never been close to her cousin, but she felt the sudden need to sit down. There was no way Lucky was dead.

She looked down to see a pool of blood around her feet. Right next to her cousin's lifeless body.

Lulu sat in Jake's hospital room. She had been there a lot lately, sitting with the little boy. Cameron was curled up in her lap.

Dante bound into the room and smiled his dorky grin at the blonde. "Lulu, you don't look old enough to be a mother!"

"They are my nephews, idiot." She said, rolling her eyes. She pushed Jake's hair back and sighed.

"You really love them, don't you?"

"Yes." She said, a smile lighting up her face. It quickly fell though.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I…I can't." she said, shaking her head. He just nodded, understanding. He pulled a chair next to hers and sat down.

Alexis stormed into the hospital. Molly, Kristina, and Sofia had been left at the safe house with guards, Maxie, and Spinelli.

"Is my daughter, Sam McCall, here?"

Epiphany looked up from the computer. "No. Is she going to be coming?"

"Probably."

"Ms Davis, I think your daughter is at the hospital more than her own home."

"I agree with you completely, Nurse Johnson."

"Explosion on pier 52!" Matt Hunter yelled. "Get ready!"

"Sam will be here soon." Alexis said, assuring herself more than Epiphany.

A gurney holding Mac was wheeled in first. He was passed out and had blood on his face.

"I got him." Nadine Crowell stated as she led him to an exam room.

"I'm fine! Get off of me!" Claudia yelled as she was wheeled in. She was fighting against the paramedics.

"Its okay, Claudia." Matt said. "We're just going to check the baby." He undid the straps that held her down and she relaxed. "Come on." He walked her back to a room.

Carly and Johnny stepped off the elevator. Alexis noticed that her daughter was being held in the dark haired man's arms.

"Sam!" she yelled rushing towards her child. Carly shook her head no. Alexis saw that the beautiful girl was sleeping. "Get her checked!"

"She refuses to go until they find Jason." Carly said as Johnny sat down, holding Sam close to him.

Ric's dead body was brought in, covered with a sheet. Lucky's body was next, the sheet soaked in blood.

Lulu came out of Jake's room and spotted the two covered bodies. She approached Johnny and Carly, eyeing Sam curiously, wondering why she was in Johnny's arms.

"Long story." Carly answered simply. Lulu noticed that her cousin wasn't using her normal, happy voice. She sounded somber and sad.

"Whose bodies are those?" Lulu asked, almost afraid to know.

"Ric." Carly said and Lulu noticed the hatred in her voice. "And…and Lucky."

Lulu felt the world crashing down around her. Her brother was dead? How could this happen?

"How?" she asked hoarsely. She sat down and held back the tears. Barely.

"Elizabeth shot him." Carly said. Lulu's eyes welled up with tears. Johnny scooted out from under Sam, leaving her asleep in the chair. He went and sat next to his ex girlfriend. She gently let her head lean against his shoulder.

Patrick looked down at Elizabeth. She glanced up at him. "They tried to kill me." She sobbed.

"Shut up." They looked at the door and saw Lulu standing there, mascara running down her cheeks. "You killed my brother. The father of your two sons."

"Cam's biological father is dead and Jake is Jason's." Elizabeth corrected.

"Cut the crap, Elizabeth. Everyone knows that Jake is Lucky's." she glared at the woman she had thought to be like a sister. "You betrayed the Spencer family in the worst way possible."

Patrick looked at the test results. He sighed sadly. "Elizabeth, you're going to have to say goodbye. You're dying."

Sam woke up and she was now sitting in the waiting area, holding Carly's hand.

"Nikolas Cassadine." Robin announced, pulling him back to a room. A few minutes later, Sonny was brought into the hospital.

"Jason Morgan." Matt said. Sam jumped up and ran to Jason.

"Jason." She whispered. "I'm so glad you're okay." She looked at the doctor. "I want to go back with him. I'm pregnant with our child and I want him to see the ultrasound."

"Okay." Matt said. Sam leaned down and kissed Jason's lips softly. His blue eyes opened.

"I love you." She said quietly. He looked at her with confusion.

"Who are you?"

**What's wrong with Jason?**

**Is the baby okay?**

**Who will take care of Jake and Cam?**

**Is the threat really gone?**

**What did you think of Johnny comforting Sam?**

**Did you like how Claudia, Lulu, and Johnny were included more?**

**Is everyone really okay?**

**What did Emily want Nikolas to see on Graven Street in Italy? (From an earlier chapter.)**

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!**_

**Also, there is a poll on my profile asking what you want the baby to be (boy, girl, twins, stillborn…) Please go vote! ****.net/u/1625118/robinscorpiofan**


	28. Why Won't Daddy Talk to Me?

"Jason?" Sam asked. "It's me, Sam."

"I…I don't know you." He said, frowning. "Are you my sister? My wife?"

"Oh God." Sam said, letting her hands come to her mouth. Tears started to pour from her eyes. "Why can't he remember?"

"I'm sorry." Jason said. Even though he had no idea who this beautiful woman was, he felt like he needed to apologize.

He watched as a blonde woman came up and hugged the woman that said her name was Sam. The brunette cried and he felt guilty. He was wheeled away by doctors.

"He can't remember me." Sam cried into Carly's shoulder. "We have two children together and he can't remember me!"

"Sam, calm down. This isn't going to do any good for anyone, especially not you and that little one inside of you."

"You're right." She took a deep breath and sat down. She let her hands rest on her stomach. "Don't worry, baby. I promise you that everything will be alright, okay? Everything's going to be fine."

Johnny entered Claudia's hospital room. He saw that his sister looked exhausted.

"Sonny's here. He was just taken to one of the rooms."

"Oh. How's Sam? Did they find Jason?"

"Since when have you cared about Sam and Jason?" Johnny asked, sitting on Claudia's bed.

"Sam's not so bad." Claudia said, shrugging her shoulders. "Now tell me what happened!"

"Jason was found and he can't remember anything. Sam's crying in the waiting room with Carly."

"Go get Kristina, Maxie, Spinelli, Molly, and Sofie." Claudia suggested. "Sofia will make Sam feel a little bit better I bet."

"I don't want to overstep my boundaries…" Johnny said.

"Then ask Carly if it would be okay." He nodded and stood. "John." She called. He turned to look at her. "I'm glad you're okay."

He smiled and hugged his sister and then left.

Sam felt the tears streaming heavily down her cheeks as she stood in the door to Jason's room. He was given drugs, which caused him to sleep. She entered slowly and sat in the chair at his bedside.

"Oh God, Jase." She whispered. "How can this be happening? Why can't we ever just be happy?"

She let her head rest on Jason's bed. One hand was on her stomach. "Baby, I'm so sorry. Your daddy can't remember us." She felt Jason move and looked up to see that he was sitting, staring at her.

"Um, your name is Sam, right?"

"Yes." She said, nodding, She wiped her tears away, knowing that she needed to be strong. "Do you remember anything?"

"Why are you here?" he asked. The door to his room opened at that moment. He watched as a dark haired little girl ran in.

"Daddy!" she jumped on his bed and wrapped her arms around him. He looked to the blonde standing in the doorway. She was holding a little boy in her arms. She walked over and sat him on the bed.

"I'm so glad your okay, Daddy! I was so scared." He looked at the brown haired child and then back to the blonde.

"Is this your daughter?"

"No." she looked into his blue eyes. "I'm Carly, by the way. Your best friend."

"Whose kids are these?" he wondered.

"I'm your baby, Daddy." The little girl said. The little boy just stared at him with blue eyes.

"Honey, come sit with me." Jason watched as Sam put the child in her lap. "Car, did you have Dr. Lee run the tests?"

"She put a rush on it."

"What's wrong?" the child asked. "Why won't Daddy talk to me?"

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Jason yelled, causing the boy to cry. The woman named Carly picked him up and slowly rocked him. The little girl stared at him with big, blue eyes.

"This is Sofia and this is Jake." Carly said. She realized that it was getting harder and harder for Sam to speak.

"Ok. Why is she calling me Daddy?"

"Cause you are my Daddy, duh." Sofia said. "Don't you remember?"

"No." Jason said. "Who is the boy?"

"Jake, he might be your son. His idiot of a mother lied, so we have no idea what's going on with him."

"I don't remember kids. I'm sure I would remember if they were mine. Who is their mother?"

"Sam is Sofia's mother and a witch named Elizabeth is Jake's mom." Jason looked over and saw that Sam's hand was placed protectively around Sofia.

"Are you sure she's mine?"

Sam glared at him. "Of course she's yours, you idiot. Why would we ever lie to you about your children?" she stood up. "Carly, I can't take this again. I can't do the whole memory loss thing. Not with Sofie and the baby."

"What baby?" Jason asked. "I thought that boy wasn't yours."

"He's not."

"Mommy's having a baby!" Sofie said, wiggling out of her mother's grasp. "Daddy, why are you acting funny? Why can't you remember me and Daniel or Lila?"

"Your Daddy had an accident." Carly supplied. "He can't remember anything."

"My Daddy doesn't know me?" she started to tear up and Sam quickly picked her daughter up.

"Not now, baby. Not here." She went to the door and turned around. "Jason, I'll be back later. I'm going to try to explain everything the best I can." She left.

"You, um, Carly." He said as the blonde turned to leave. "Can you tell me about them? About the kids and that girl Sam and her baby?"

"You and Sam have been dating for a long time. You had a daughter, Sofia Avery Makayla Morgan, in 2004. She's 5 now and you would normally call her Sofie. You cheated on Sam in 2006 and got Elizabeth pregnant with this little boy right here. His name is Jacob Martin Spencer, or Jake."

"Why isn't his last name Morgan?"

"You have a dangerous job…"

"I remember the job." He said.

"She talked you out of raising your child. You didn't tell Sam about it until a little while ago. She is pregnant with your baby. I think she's about 7 weeks along."

"Are you sure they're mine?" Carly slapped Jason across the face.

"I just sat here and told you that they were! Sam would give her life for you, Jason! Stop being such a jerk. I understand that you can't remember, but you have no right to say anything like that to her." She sighed. "I'm going to go home. I'll probably come see you soon. Don't say anything like that to Sam again. She can work a gun almost as well as you."

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait for an update! I know this is short, but it's better than nothing!**

**The faster you review, the faster you'll get an update. And go to my profile and vote on the poll asking if you want Jason and Sam to have a boy, girl, or twins!**

**Just another note, I started a community called Lovin' Lante! If you would like to help me with it, please PM me! I need some staff!**


	29. My Little Girl

Sofia stared at Sam as she carried her to the waiting area. She had noticed the tears running down her mother's cheeks and the way she kept holding her stomach.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Sofia asked as she put her little hand onto Sam's cheek. "Why were you crying? Did Daddy hurt you?"

"Baby, Daddy would never hurt me on purpose." Sam was surprised that her daughter would think this. "Mommy is just scared about Daddy not remembering."

"Oh." Sam put Sofia down. Her back and feet were starting to hurt. The little girl ran.

"Sofie!" she called after her. She didn't have the energy to do this. She wanted to just go home and cry and sleep.

She began to wonder the halls, feeling herself become weaker and weaker. She made it to Jason's room and saw Sofia sitting on his bed. She decided to listen.

"…you're my Daddy and I know you don't remember anything, but I love you and you used to love me a lot." She saw Jason just nod his head at the child. "Can you please be nicer to Mommy? She's having a baby and she almost lost it once, I don't want her to really lose it. Aunt Carly said that if Mommy gets upset, she'll lose the baby. Daddy, you loved Mommy a lot. You used to always kiss and hug and laugh with her. She says that she's getting worried about you not remembering."

"I'm sorry Sofie, but I don't know what to do."

"Can you try to remember? Maybe you can start being excited about the baby. If you can't remember, just try to fall back in love with Mommy. I know you can do it." She assured him.

"I'll try."

"Sofia." Sam said as she walked into the room. The child didn't notice, but Jason saw the way she was gripping her back and the way she was practically limping.

"Mommy, I told Daddy that he needs to be better with you." Sofie told her mother. "But I have to ask one more thing."

"Sam, come sit down." Jason said. He watched her just roll her eyes. "I can tell that you don't feel well. Come sit down."

"You definitely have protective Jason down." Sam mumbled as she sat in the chair next to Jason's bed. "What did you want, Sofie?"

"Daddy, will you sing our song?" Sofia asked Jason.

"Sofie, I don't remember…"

"But you have to sing it!" she insisted. "If you don't, I won't be able to sleep well."

"I sang?" he asked, directing the question more towards Sam than Sofia.

"Most nights you were home. You two had a special song." She told him. "She loved when you sang to her."

"I'm sorry. I don't remember." He looked down at the little girl and saw the disappointment in her eyes. Apparently, Sam saw it too. She began to sing.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go._

_Gonna tell you how much I love you,_

_Though you think you already know._

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel,_

_Wrapped in pink, so soft in warm._

_You've had me wrapped around your finger_

_Since the day you were born._

Sofia started to sing too. Jason felt himself mesmerized by the beautiful brunette sitting next to him.

_You beautiful baby from the outside in._

_Chase your dreams, but always know the road_

_That'll lead you home again._

_Go on take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

He listened to them sing the song and realized he must have really loved Sam and Sofia. He felt bad because he had been so rude. These two girls were obviously his life.

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile_

_Could melt my heart of stone._

_Now look at you, I've turned around_

_And you're almost grown._

He saw Sam rub her stomach unconsciously. He started to wonder what she was thinking.

_Sometimes your asleep I whisper "I love you"_

_In the moonlight at your door._

_As I walk away, I hear you say,_

"_Daddy love you more."_

He noticed that Sofia looked a little bit happier now that her mother was singing.

_You beautiful baby from the outside in._

_Chase your dreams, but always know the road_

_That'll lead you home again._

_Go on take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

Jason watched as Sam began to breathe heavier. He could tell that she was thinking of him before he had lost his memory.

_Someday, some boy will come_

_And ask me for your hand._

_But I won't say yes to him unless I know,_

_He's the half that makes you whole,_

_He has a poet's soul, and a heart of a man's man._

_I know he'll say that he's in love,_

_But between you and me,_

_He won't be good enough._

Sam was starting to feel the wait of the last few days. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more but to be in Jason's arms. She knew that would never happen though.

_You beautiful baby from the outside in._

_Chase your dreams, but always know the road_

_That'll lead you home again._

_Go on take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

Sam got up, tears streaming heavily down her cheeks. She went and sat outside of the room with her head in her hands, crying hard.

"Why is Mommy crying?" Sofia asked. The door opened and Carly came in.

"Why is Sam crying in the hallway?"

"Tell her to come in here please and take Sofia back to your house."

"Okay. Let's go Sof." She held the little girl's hand and led her from the room. She turned around. "Please don't be an idiot, Jason."

"Mommy?" Sofia asked.

"Carly, please take her. I don't want her to see me like this." Sam said. She knew there was no point in trying to wipe the tears away. More would be coming.

"She's going to stay with me tonight. Jason said he wants to see you." She walked over and hugged Sam. "It'll be okay."

"Bye Mommy, I love you." Sofia kissed her mother.

Sam rose slowly from the ground and went towards Jason's room. She stood in the doorway, tears falling freely down her cheeks. She knew she looked like crap and she could feel that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Sam." He whispered her name and she closed her eyes. He sounded so much like her Jason. "I don't remember you or anything about our family. But I want to try. Open your eyes."

She did as he asked. Sam saw him lying in his bed with his arms wide open. She walked over to him cautiously and sat on the bed. He sat up and pulled her into his arms. She cried and he just stroked her hair. Holding her in his arms felt so normal.

"I wish you could remember." She said, calming down. "Oh God, I'm exhausted." He left her leaning against the pillow as he moved to the end of the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously. He took her feet into his hands and began to massage them gently. She moaned, making him smile.

"Sit up." He said after a few minutes. She did as he said and he moved back to the top of the bed. He sat her in his lap and began to rub her back. He felt like he needed to comfort her, since he was the reason she had been crying 10 minutes ago. He could feel that he used to trust her more than anyone and that he had been in love with her.

"Do you want to tell me everything that happened?" he asked.

She told him the entire story, from the night he told her about Jake to the moment he arrived at the hospital.

"Sam, I'm so sorry that all of this is happening to you." He said, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"It's not your fault." She assured him, a sad sound to her voice. "I just wish we could be happy for once."

"I…I can feel that we were in love. I can tell by how calm you are in my arms and how much I like having you here. Sam, I think that I could easily fall in love with you again and that scares me. I can't be vulnerable."

"You've never been scared to be vulnerable with me before. I promise you, Jason. Everything I just told you was the truth."

"I believe you." He said. He kissed her forehead softly.

"Please don't do that." She begged. "I can't have you kiss me."

"Like this?" he pressed another kiss to her forehead. He then kissed her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, and he was getting ready to kiss her lips when there was a knock on the door.

"Jason." He turned and saw a woman standing there. "It's me, Elizabeth. The love of your life."

* * *

**-Does Jason really believe Sam?**

**-How will they react to Liz's statement?**

**-What did you think of Sam and Sofie singing (song is My Little Girl by Tim McGraw)?**

**-What will happen to Jake? Elizabeth is dying, Lucky is dead, and Jason can't remember. Where do you think he will go?**

**-Should I continue adding Lulu, Dante, Claudia, Johnny, Carly, Jax, Alexis, and the Davis girls to the story?**

**-In the chapter where Sam talked to Emily, Emily mentioned the street Graven in Italy. Do you think that should be explored and Nikolas should be added more into the story?**

**-Would you like to see more of Jake?**

**-Is Sofia too much of a main character? Should I stop writing so much about her?**

**-What characters do you want in this story? Which do you want out?**

**-Please answer some of these questions if you can when you REVIEW. I need to know which characters of this story you like and which you could care less about. If you can guess where Jake is going, I will dedicate the next chapter to you!**

**-REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	30. I Like to Think That We're Friends

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Asiria for correctly guessing where Jake is going to live! Also, thanks to all my reviewers! This story now has over 100 reviews! Anyway, on to the next chapter!**

* * *

Jason felt Sam's breathing quicken. He attempted to calm her down by gently rubbing her back, but she just got up.

"You have a whole lot of nerve coming in here after what you just did. You hurt a lot of people that Jason and I care about and now you're coming in here saying you're the love of his life? If I wasn't pregnant, I would beat the crap out of you right now."

"Well I'm not pregnant." Elizabeth turned around and saw Lulu standing there. She looked like she had been crying.

Before they could say anything, Lulu punched Elizabeth in the face. Liz stumbled back, falling onto the ground. Lulu jumped on top of her, hitting her.

"You killed my brother!" she screamed.

"Lulu, as much as I want Elizabeth to pay, I don't want you going to jail." Sam told the girl. She put her hand on Lulu's back and she stopped hitting Elizabeth and started to cry. Sam hugged her.

"It's gonna be okay." She stated, running her hand up and down Lulu's back.

Elizabeth got off the ground and went over to Jason's bed. She leaned down and kissed him.

"You did not just do that." Sam said, a deathly tone in her voice. She started towards Elizabeth, but Lulu held her back.

"Jail is the last thing you need, Sam."

"I feel so sorry those boys. Having her as a mother. A mother who killed their father! One who tried to kill an unborn child!"

"That baby shouldn't be yours! It's supposed to be me that's pregnant with Jason's baby! But now he's stuck with you."

"Stuck with me? He didn't look like he was stuck to me when he was kissing me before you came in!"

"He was pretending you were me. Right, baby?" she turned to Jason, running her hand up and down his face. "You love me and you want to have a baby with me."

"Someone needs to call the psych ward for her." Claudia said, coming to stand next to Lulu and Sam.

"What is this, grand central station?" Elizabeth yelled. "Get out of here! Leave us alone! Jason and I, we need time to make our baby."

"No one will be making a baby with Jason but me." Sam said. "Sorry Elizabeth, we're already having our child. He doesn't want one with the Queen of one night stands."

"What is going on in here? I can hear screaming from the Nurse's Station!" Monica said as she entered the room.

"Sorry, Dr. Quartermaine, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Jason and I are going to try to make you a grandchild!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

Monica didn't know what to think about the situation. Jason was lying in a bed, sitting silently, trying to get away from Elizabeth's touch. Claudia and Lulu were standing at the door, holding Sam away from where Jason and Elizabeth were.

"Okay, I am really confused. Lulu, what's happening?"

"Well this murdering, lying, psycho is telling Jason that she wants a baby with her and that he loves her, not Sam. I got a couple of good punches in on her face." She said proudly.

"And why aren't you over there, Sam?"

"Because if I go anywhere near Elizabeth I will do something that could hurt my baby. I am so ready to kill her that it's not funny."

"Have you guys seen Elizabeth?" Patrick Drake asked as he came into the room. He spotted her. "There you are. You forgot your medicine. If you don't take it, your condition will progress faster."

"What condition?" Claudia questioned, acting like the nosy person she was.

"A beam fell on me." Elizabeth said. She was talking to Jason, but everyone else was listening. "It hit something and now I'm going to die. If I don't take the medicine, I will die in a day or 2. If I do take it, I'll have about a week. Maybe we could make our baby, Jason, and then we'll get a surrogate to carry it. That way, you'll always have our child to remember me by."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Elizabeth, but I want Sam." Jason said simply.

"You brainwashed him!" she screamed at Sam. "You told him lies! Jason, you loved me. We were getting married soon. You said that you wanted a baby with me more than anything in the world."

"Could someone get her out of here please?" Jason asked. Patrick and Monica nodded, both going to get security.

Jason looked and saw Sam, Lulu, and Claudia all staring at Elizabeth with hate in their eyes. "Why do you guys hate her so much again?" he couldn't help but ask.

"She kidnapped us and tried to kill our baby." Sam said, anger evident in her voice.

"She killed my brother and lied about who my nephew's father was. Now Lucky will never know that he had a child."

"I just hate her to hate her." Claudia said, shrugging her shoulders. "And she hurt Sofie."

"Why do you care about what happens to my daughter?" Sam questioned.

"Well, your daughter is so sweet and I love her, despite the differences we've had." Claudia answered. Sam nodded.

"Since your dying, I might as well tell you this now." Sam said, approaching Elizabeth. "I hate you more than I've ever hated anyone! You tried to hurt innocent children, which is cruel. You don't care about anyone but yourself! I hope that you rot with Ric and Manny."

Elizabeth put her hand out like she was going to slap Sam. The short brunette grabbed her arm.

"You did not just try that." She punched her in the face, which knocked her backwards onto the ground. "That one's from me." She hit her again. "That's for Jake, Cameron, Claudia's baby, my kids, and any other children that your stupidity has ever put in danger." She punched her right in the nose. "That one's for Lulu and Nikolas and anyone else who will have to overcome Lucky's death." She kicked her. "That one's for Carly and all of her children. Because Elizabeth, everyone knows that you were the one who crashed into Carly's car. You killed 3 children and put 2 in a coma, you know that right?" she punched her again in the face. "That's for Jason." She punched her one last time. "And the last one is for everyone in the world that ever had to deal with you."

Security came in and pulled Sam off of Elizabeth. "Come on, Miss McCall. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"Sam was hitting her in self defense." Patrick spoke up. He hated Elizabeth for everything she had done and he really didn't want to see Sam going to jail. It was already bad enough that hospital security knew her by name.

"Nurse Webber, you need to leave." One of the men said. They walked out with Elizabeth, leaving Sam, Jason, Monica, Patrick, Claudia, and Lulu alone.

"Are you okay, dear?" Monica asked Sam. Her knuckles were bloody and bruised from punching Elizabeth.

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to go to an exam room? We could do an ultra sound and bandage your hand."

"Can you do it here please? I don't want to leave Jason again."

"Sure." Monica and Patrick left.

"Wow Sam, you got a lot of good punches in." Claudia said excitedly. "I especially liked the one for the kids." Sam just laughed.

"Elizabeth…she was the drunk driver? She killed Morgan and Haven?" Lulu looked really hurt.

"Spinelli and I had been investigating it. We found out that it was Elizabeth a few days ago. I was getting ready to tell Jason, but then he told me that Jake was his son. Which really, he isn't."

"Sam, come over here." Jason said. She walked over to his bed and he pulled her down, making her sit. "You're pregnant and stressing a lot. It could hurt our baby."

Lulu suddenly looked worried. "Who's going to take care of Jake and Cameron now? Lucky's dead and Elizabeth's dying. Maybe I should ask Nikolas…"

"Nikolas!" Sam yelled. "Lulu, go find Nikolas. Bring him here, hurry." Though she was confused the blonde obeyed.

"I'm going to head home." Claudia said.

"Okay. Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah. My son's a fighter."

"Just like his Mommy." She turned to see Sonny. "Come on, Claudia. You're going home to rest."

"Overprotective men." Sam said, rolling her eyes. Claudia laughed.

"Bye. Good luck with the baby and the memory thing." She smiled and walked out with her husband.

Alexis was sitting in the waiting room. She hadn't gone to find Sam yet because she knew that her daughter would need some time alone. Instead, she was sitting with Kristina and Molly.

"Hi guys." They looked and saw that Ashley, Michael's girlfriend, was standing near them.

"Hey, Ash. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." She smiled slightly. "I miss Emory and Michael, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Were you hurt? Is that why you're here?" Molly questioned.

"No. It was just a check-up to make sure that I was healing okay after the miscarriage and everything."

Kristina smiled at the girl. Ashley was sort of like a sister to her. "Guess what? Keifer and I are having a baby now!"

"I'm happy that your baby is okay and everything, but Krissy, you need to consider everything." Ashley told her. She sat down with the 16 year old. "It's not easy being a teen mother. I know, I had Emery when I was only 16. You have to balance your schoolwork and your child and it's really hard on the baby. You won't be able to do everything, so you'll have to miss out on things like prom and dances and other activities."

"I know what I'm doing, Ashley. It's going to be easy. I'm going to love my baby so much and take really good care of it."

"I said the same thing. I barely made it out of high school and I couldn't go to college because I had no one to care for Emery."

"Well I have a mother and sisters who could take care of my baby for me all the time. I won't even have to worry about it. Yeah, I'm pregnant, but it's not going to be as hard as everyone makes it out to be."

Molly rolled her eyes. Ashley just smiled at her. Both knew that Kristina was in for a wake up call if she thought that's how things would work.

Carly opened up the front door to her home. She carried the sleeping 5 year old inside. Jax was in the living room taking off his coat.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." He smiled at her. "I just left Michael."

"We have Sofie for the night. Sam and Jason were discussing everything, so I volunteered to take her. I hope you don't care."

"No, it's fine. Sofia is a good child." Carly sat down on the couch, still holding the brown haired child.

"Jax, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Did Dr. Lee ever tell you the results of my exam?"

"Yes, she did. You have post partum depression."

"I thought so." She sighed. "Where's my medicine?"

"In the kitchen." She just continued to look at the 5 year old little girl.

"I need you to check and make sure there's no possible way that Morgan and Haven could have survived."

"Carly…"

"I can feel them, Jax. It doesn't feel like their gone."

"It's probably just the post partum…"

"Don't tell me what it is, Jax! I would know it if my children were dead! My instincts are going crazy, telling me not to give up, to search for them! I want to do that. I want you to have someone look into it."

"You are in no condition to be taking care of Sofia. I'm going to call Sam to come get her."

"If you don't have someone investigate this, our marriage is over. And when I find my children, which I will, you will never see them again."

"Then I guess you better have the divorce papers ready. They're gone Carly and they are not coming back."

"Neither am I. I'll have someone come get my stuff." She picked up Sofia and walked out.

Johnny was worried about Jason. He was one of his closest friends, and his partner. Now he couldn't remember anything and Johnny knew it would have a big impact on the business.

And there was also the fact that he wanted to make sure Sam was okay. He liked her, but as a friend. He knew that she meant the world to Jason and now Johnny felt like it was his job to protect her.

Suddenly, Lulu ran into the room. She started talking to Dante, flailing her arms around, looking worried. She just shook her head and then spotted him and went to where he was.

"Hey, Johnny, have you seen Nikolas?"

"Um, yeah, he was going to go down to the cafeteria."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "For comforting me when I found out about Lucky."

"I like to think that we're friends, Lulu. If you ever need to talk about it, I'm available."

"Okay." She smiled again. "I have to go find Nikolas." She quickly walked to the elevator and then she was gone.

He was happy that he had finally been able to become friends with Lulu. She was a really good person and he wished that he hadn't hurt her before. But that was all in the past.

Dante came over, interrupting his thoughts. The man was a member of the FBI, but Johnny liked him. He had moved to Port Charles to be closer to his mother, Olivia, who was Johnny's girlfriend. It was really awkward if you thought about it.

"Hey man." Dante said.

"Hey." He paused. "What's going on between you and Lulu?"

"I don't really know. She likes me one minute, the next she's kicking me out of her apartment."

Johnny smiled. He could imagine Lulu being annoyed by Dante, but also liking him.

"Just don't hurt her, okay? She's been through a lot and she deserves a man who's going to treat her right."

"I won't hurt her." He said, confidence in his voice. "I really like Lulu and I don't want to see her upset."

"That's what I wanted to hear. We were together a while back and I couldn't do that. I'm hoping you can." Dante just nodded. "But don't give her lame pickup lines. Lulu is not that kind of person."

"Then I have been going about this the wrong way." He said, laughing. "It was nice talking to you, but I have to go. Business calls." He headed towards the elevator, leaving Johnny alone.

Nikolas walked into Jason's hospital room. Sam was sitting next to Jason on his bed. Robin was wrapping up her hand.

"What happened to you?"

"She got in a fight with Elizabeth." Robin answered, looking disapprovingly at the brunette. "Even though she's pregnant and fighting could harm the baby."

"I'm sorry, okay! I couldn't help it!" Sam said. She smiled. "Even though my hand hurts really badly, it was worth it."

"You're all done. I'll be doing your ultrasound because Dr. Lee is in surgery. I'll give you all a few minutes." Robin left the room.

"What is Graven?" Sam asked suddenly. Jason looked at her. He was really confused. Nikolas also looked somewhat confused.

"It's a street in Italy. Why?"

"When I was unconscious after I fell out the window, I had this weird dream thing. I saw my brother Danny and I saw Emily. She said that I was going to die and then she showed me different things that had happened over my life and how things would be for Sofie and Jason if I died. Right before I woke up, she told me to tell you about a street called Graven in Italy. She said you would know what I was talking about. Do you?"

"Emily and I owned a house in Italy. I haven't been to it in about a year though."

"Can you go there and check things out? This dream…it felt so real. Please Nik?"

"Yeah, I'll go first thing in the morning." He smiled at her. "You have to promise me something though."

"What?" Sam was already not liking the sound of this.

"You have to rest, a lot. Stop getting in fights and getting kidnapped. Just stop getting in trouble. Go home and sleep for a while."

"I'm not leaving Jason. I almost lost him, I'm not leaving him."

"Sam, I'll be fine here." Jason tried to assure her. He turned to Nikolas. "I don't really remember anything. You're Sam's cousin, right?"

"Yes. Emily was your sister, my wife. She died about a year ago."

"Oh." He looked at Sam. "Was she always this stubborn?"

"Yes, sometimes even more stubborn than she is acting now." Sam glared at both of them.

"I'm sitting right here and you guys are talking about me!"

"We don't mean anything bad by it." Nikolas said. "I have to go now, Spencer is at home." He kissed Sam's forehead. "Call me if you need anything. I'll go to Italy tomorrow."

"Thank you, Nikolas." He left just as Robin was coming back, pulling the ultrasound equipment with her.

"Let's take a look at your baby."

Jason scooted over in bed, making room for Sam to lie down next to him. He pulled her shirt up and looked lovingly at her flat stomach.

"I don't remember anything about us, Sam. But I know that I am falling in love with you and our baby all over again."

Robin put the gel on Sam's stomach, causing her to jump. "Sorry it's cold." The doctor apologized. She moved the wand around. Sam unconsciously grabbed Jason's hand.

"There's your baby." Robin pointed to the screen. "This one is very resilient. Looks like he or she is healthy and doing just fine."

Sam let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Maybe, just maybe, she could be happy again.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update! They will probably be coming faster because I got a new laptop charger for Christmas.**

**Did you like how there was more of Lulu, Claudia, Dante, Johnny, and Ashley in this chapter? Should they stay around for the story or should I get rid of them?**

**What did you think of Sam punching Elizabeth?**

**Do you want the baby to be a boy, girl, or twins? Also, do you like Sam and Jason's names for the baby? (Daniel and Lila)**

**What do you think should happen with Kristina's baby? I already kind of have a plan for it, but I want to see what all of you think about it?**

**Do you think it's too early for Jason to start falling in love with Sam again?**

**Please REVIEW and try to answer these questions, but if you can't, great update works too! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	31. Stop Acting Like Everything is About You

Sam woke up and saw that Jason was still asleep. She was sitting in a chair by his bedside. It was morning. There was a knock at the door and then Lulu and Dante came in.

"Hi guys." Sam said quietly.

"Have you been here all night?" Lulu asked. Sam nodded and stretched, feeling the effect of sleeping in a chair. Being pregnant surely was not helping, even though she wasn't showing.

"Maybe you should go home and rest…" Dante offered.

"No." Sam said immediately. "I almost lost him once. I'm not going to lose him again." She sat back down and looked at Jason.

"You're not going to lose him if you just go rest, Sam." Lulu kneeled down next to Sam. "You're having a baby. You have to think about the little one inside of you. I can stay with Jason if you want and Dante will take you back to the penthouse."

Sam bit her lip and thought about it. She needed a shower, clean clothes, and she was exhausted.

"Fine. You'll stay with him, right?"

"Yes." Lulu hugged Sam. The older woman realized that she really needed that. A few tears fell from her eyes and she pulled away, wiping at her eyes.

"Come on, Dante." The two walked out. Lulu sat down at Jason's bedside.

Nikolas was on his private jet on his way to Italy. He thought of the last time he and Emily had been there.

_Emily was sitting on the floor with Spencer. He was her husband's child, but she was the only mother he had ever known._

"_Hi." Nikolas said as he entered the room. He sat on the couch next to where his wife was. _

"_Nikolas, can I ask you something?" Emily said shyly._

"_Yes. What is it?"_

"_What is Spencer going to call me?" Nikolas reached his hand out to Emily. She stood up and came to sit down next to him on the couch. He held her hands._

"_Em, I've been thinking about this a lot. And you don't have to if you don't want to…"_

"_What?"_

"_I would like you to adopt Spencer." He looked at his little boy. "He loves you and you are basically his mother. I understand if you don't want to."_

"_I would love to! I love him, Nikolas." She picked up the little boy. "What do you think about this, Little Man? Do you want me to adopt you?"_

"_Mama!" Emily and Nikolas laughed and she pressed a kiss to the little boy's nose._

"_Nikolas, I was thinking about something else too." He looked at her expectantly. "Do you want to have anymore kids…with me?"_

_He kissed her. "Yes. I would love to be able to say that you are the mother of my child."_

_She laughed. "Let's take Spencer outside to see the horses." They walked out there together. It was a little crazy, but they had their own little family._

Nikolas smiled to himself. Emily had been the love of his life and no one would ever be able to compare to what he felt for her.

"Mr. Cassadine, we will be landing shortly." He prepared himself for going into that house. He knew that all his memories of Emily would come flooding back.

Carly kneeled down next to the hotel bed Sofia was sleeping in. She began to brush the dark hairs away from the little girl's beautiful face.

"Sofie, time to get up." She whispered to the child.

"No…" she groaned.

"You're going back to school today." Carly told the child. The little girl hadn't been to school in 3 or 4 days.

"Why?"

"Because you haven't been there in a while. Come on, get out of bed." The 5 year old sat up, crossing her arms across her chest.

"But Aunt Carly…"

"No buts, Sofia. Go get dressed and then we'll eat breakfast."

"Fine." She stomped over to where her clothes were. Carly just shook her head and smiled before going over to the breakfast cart. She had to have Sofia at school in 45 minutes. Since Jason had no memory and Sam was probably an emotional wreck, Carly was going to try and help maintain some type of normalcy for Sofia. She was hit with a memory.

"_Morgan Stone Corinthos, you better be out of that bed!" Carly yelled at her 11 year old son._

"_Mom, do we have to go to school?" He asked, stomping down the stairs. Carly was holding 1 year old Haven. 15 year old Michael was still upstairs._

"_Yes you do."_

"_Why? I hate school."_

"_Don't be difficult, Morgan. At least you'll learn something." She went to the bottom of the stairs. "Michael!"_

"_Coming, Mom." He came down the steps._

"_Let's get to school boys!" She smiled enthusiastically, trying to motivate her sons. They stared at her like she was crazy. "Just get in the car."_

"I'm ready, Aunt Carly." Sofia said. Carly smiled at the little girl.

"Okay. Go sit at the table. What do you want, eggs or cereal?"

"Cereal!" Sofia looked away from Carly. "Mommy always used to make my cereal. Why doesn't Mommy want me to live with her anymore?"

"Sofie, your Mommy does want you to live with her. But she is really sad because Daddy can't remember anything. And Mommy's having a baby, so she has to worry about your little brother or sister."

"Oh." She just picked at her cereal with her spoon.

"Maybe we could go see Daddy today."

"Will Mommy be there?" Sofia's blue eyes lit up.

"I don't know. But you'll be able to see Daddy. Maybe you could tell him about some of the things you guys used to do."

"Okay." She ate her cereal. Carly hoped that Sofia didn't feel like her parents didn't want her. But she knew that Sam couldn't worry about Sofie right now. She had the baby and Jason to think about.

Dante walked Sam up to the penthouse. She had stayed silent for the whole car ride.

"Thanks for bringing me here." She smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Sam, you're not in this alone. Lulu and I will do anything we can to help you. If you ever need anything for you, or the baby, or Sofie, don't hesitate to call."

She just nodded and entered the penthouse. He smiled at her and walked away.

Sam looked around the penthouse. She hadn't been here since she and Jason had run away to Hawaii.

Everywhere she looked, she thought of Jason. She was terrified that he wouldn't remember. Sofia wouldn't be able to understand that her Daddy would never remember anything about her when she was a baby.

She climbed up the stairs and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and got in, letting the hot water wash over her body. As it poured over her, she sat down on the shower floor and cried.

Alexis walked into the hospital. She had let Molly and Kristina stay home from school today because they had been at the hospital the whole night. Molly had gone over to Sonny's to hang out with him and Claudia and Kristina had come along with her.

"Hi Epiphany. Do you know if Sam's still here?" Alexis asked the nurse.

"She said that if you asked to tell you that she would be back soon."

"Thank you." Alexis went over to the waiting area. Kristina took a seat next to her mother.

"Do you think that I could get a check up? I want to tell Sam about the baby, since she's going to be moving into the lake house and helping take care of it."

"Sam isn't moving into the lake house, Kristina."

"But she has to! I need help with the baby! Whose gonna watch it when I have parties and dances?"

"What are you guys arguing about?" Alexis and Kristina turned and saw Sam. She sounded completely drained and she looked like she had been crying.

"Honey, how are you doing?" Alexis asked her daughter.

"Guess what Sam!" Kristina yelled, standing up. "I'm pregnant!"

Sam stared at her sister for a second. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. What did you just say?"

"I'm having a baby, Sam! Aren't you so excited? Will you move into the lake house to help me take care of it? I won't have anyone to watch it while I go out to parties and dances and dates and other school stuff. I can't wait until this baby comes! I'll play with it and buy it cute clothes and then you, mom, and even Molly can take care of it!"

"Kristina, are you freaking kidding me?" Sam screamed, causing some people to stare. "Are you really this stupid? It's a baby, not a toy. You don't just get to play with it and then ship it off to someone else. Honestly, I don't think you could even take care of a puppy, let alone a baby. So get out of my face!"

"She doesn't mean it, Kristina. She's just upset." Alexis tried to assure her daughter.

"I meant every single word of it! You do not understand how hard it is to take care of a baby. You can't just go out and do whatever you want! Every single decision you make will affect you child!"

"I can't believe you're being this selfish, Sam. Just because you can't raise Sofia right doesn't mean that I can't raise my baby."

"I'm being selfish! The man I love can't remember anything! I was just kidnapped and then the ship I was on blew up! I'm pregnant and terrified that Jason won't want to stick around to help me with this baby! My 5 year old doesn't understand why her Mommy and Daddy can't be around for her! And last time I checked, Sofia was a good mannered, little girl who is always nice to everyone, so obviously I've done something right! You're a spoiled brat who can't think for herself so you always run to Mommy so she can make your decisions for you! I'm not excited about your baby, Kristina. I think you need a reality check and you need to realize that being a mother isn't just fun and games! So just stop acting like everything is about you because it's not. This is about Sofia, Jake, my baby, and even Molly who no longer have fathers. Carly, who no longer has her children. People just lost their family and all you can do is ask me to move in with you and help you take care of your kid? Just shut your mouth, Kristina because you have no idea about anyth….ow!"

Sam put her hand on the chair to steady herself. She held her stomach. Matt ran over to where she was standing.

"Hey, you need to calm down. Just focus on your breathing. Do you want me to call Dr. Lee?"

"No, I'm okay." She smiled gratefully at the doctor. "Thank you."

"You need to rest, Sam. You've been going nonstop and you're going to crash eventually."

"I'll try to rest later. There's something I need to do first." She walked away without another word to Kristina or Alexis.

Claudia was sitting on the couch with Molly. They had a baby name book out.

"What about Atticus?" Molly suggested. "Or maybe Paxton!"

"I don't know, Moll. Those are nice names, but I don't think they are _the _name." she rubbed her large stomach. "I was thinking maybe a family name. Maybe Dominic."

"I like Dominic! How is that a family name?"

"My mother's name was Dominica. When I was 11, my father sent her away. She died 5 years ago."

"That's sad. How about John for a middle name, after your brother?"

"Dominic John. It's perfect." She smiled at the 11 year old.


	32. Sam, You Have to Face Him

Sam walked into the hospital church. She was not a religious person and it felt awkward being here. She looked around before coming in and sitting on one of the benches.

She was staring up at the big cross, just thinking about everything. Her life had changed so much in such a short time.

"Hello." Sam turned around and saw Audrey Webber, Elizabeth's grandmother, come in. The older woman sat on the bench next to the brunette.

"Hi." She looked at Audrey. "How are Cam and Jake doing?"

"Okay, for now. They know that Lucky is up in Heaven but I…" Audrey paused, wiping at her tears. "I don't know how to tell them that Lizzie's dying too."

Sam really wished she could feel bad, but she couldn't. Elizabeth had nearly killed her, Jason, their baby, Carly, and the ship explosion and threats could have killed Sofia, Claudia, Claudia's baby, Mac, Sonny, Nikolas, and Johnny, and there was the fact that she did kill Lucky.

"I feel so bad for those boys. They're losing both of their parents in such a short time." _Because of their mother's stupidity._ She silently added. She didn't want to make things worse for Audrey. "Where are they going to live?"

"I don't know. I hate to say this, but I'm getting too old to care for young children."

"I understand that." Sam sighed and leaned back, putting a hand against her stomach.

"You're expecting?" Audrey asked her.

"Yes." Sam said, her face lighting up.

"Congratulations." Audrey said with a small smile. Her face turned into horror. "Oh my! Elizabeth held you on that boat and you were carrying a baby?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Sam said. She didn't want to ruin the woman's image of her granddaughter, even though she hated Elizabeth's guts.

"Sam?" they turned around and saw Johnny standing in the doorway. "Jason's been asking for you."

The brunette stood and the older woman did the same. Audrey took Sam's hands in her own.

"I am so sorry for everything my granddaughter did to you."

"You don't have to apologize for her." Sam assured the woman. "But thank you anyway. Please excuse me." She walked out with Johnny.

"What was that about?" he asked quietly.

"She was feeling guilty for what Elizabeth did." Sam sighed. "I don't know if I can go see Jason."

"Why not?"

"I know that he doesn't remember me and he's just trying to be supportive because of the baby. Can you make an excuse for me please?"

He noticed the sad look in her eyes. "Sam, you have to face him. If you don't want to rush into things with Jason, then tell him.

"I know. Thank you so much, Johnny." She turned and walked out of the hospital.

"Daddy!" Sofia yelled as she ran into Jason's hospital.

"Sofia…" Carly started, but stopped when she saw her friend and his daughter.

"I made you a card at school today, Daddy." Sofia said as she climbed onto Jason's bed. "It says 'Get Well Soon.' All the other kids were just coloring, but I told my teacher that I wanted to make a card for my Daddy. Look, it's a picture of our family. That's you and me…" Sofia pointed to a big person and a smaller person. The one that was Jason had spiky hair and Sofia had long scribbles for hair. "…that one is Mommy. She's fat 'cause she's having my brother or sister." The one that was Sam had a large stomach and long scribbles, just like Sofia.

"I really like it, Sofie. Do you wanna hang it up on the wall?"

"Yes!" she squealed excitedly. She got down and hung her drawing up on the bulletin board on the wall.

Carly watched the interaction with a smile. Last time Jason had seen Sofia, he hadn't been very nice to her.

"Hi Car." She turned around and saw Sam leaning up against the wall. She was clearly tired.

"Hey Sammy." She looked into the room. "Sofia, I'll be in the hall." She closed to the door. "How are you doing?"

"I don't really know. It's hard, looking at Jason and seeing him so concerned for the baby, but not remembering me or our daughter."

"Sam, he's concerned for you too. Even though he can't remember, I think Jason loves you again."

"I don't want to push him into this. He's sticking around for the baby and Sofia, not because he wants me. We're his obligation."

Carly grabbed Sam by the shoulders and moved her to where she could see in the room. "Does that look like obligation to you?"

Jason was smiling at Sofia as she told him about her day. Tears sprang to Sam's eyes and she wiped at them quickly.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones." Both women laughed. "How are things with Sofie? Do you and Jax want me to take her back?"

"Sofia is a little confused about everything and I tried to explain it to her. I took her to school today so she would have some kind of normal schedule. We're staying at the Metro Court."

"Did something happen with you and Jax?"

"I told him that I felt like my children were still alive. He doesn't believe me. I gave him an ultimatum. I told him to get someone to investigate it or I we were getting a divorce. He told me to bring on the divorce papers."

"Carly, I'm so sorry." Sam hugged her best friend.

"Oh, and I have post partum depression apparently." Sam pulled away and looked at the blonde. "I don't feel bad when I'm taking care of Sofia. I think maybe I got the wrong results."

"Why don't you go get another exam done?"

"But Sofia…"

"She's my daughter, Carly. I should have been taking better care of her."

"No Sam. It's my responsibility to care for her right now. You need to worry about Jason and your baby. I want to take care of Sofia so you can take care of yourself, but I understand if you don't want me to with everything that is going on."

"You can take care of her if that's what you want. Sofia loves you and you are probably her best chance at a normal life for right now. I trust you completely, Carly." Sam smiled at the blonde. She couldn't believe they were best friends. Things had started out rough between them, but they bonded quickly and now they were close.

"I'm going to let you go see your family." Carly told her.

"You're family too, Carly. You'll always be family."

"Thank you for letting me be." She smiled. "I'm gonna go see the doctor. I'll be back for Sofie in about an hour?"

"Sounds good." Sam watched as her friend left. She turned towards the door and opened it up.

She noticed the way that Jason's eyes lit up when she entered the room. Sofia had a huge smile on her face.

"Momma!" she jumped from the bed and threw herself at Sam. The brunette laughed and happily picked up her daughter.

"Hey baby! I missed you so much!" she kissed her.

"I missed you too!" she put her hand on Sam's stomach. "And Daniel or Lila."

"Sam, you shouldn't be holding her." Jason said from his bed.

"Jason, I can hold my own child."

"You're pregnant and small enough as it is. You don't need the extra weight by lugging around a 5 year old."

"He sounds just like Daddy." Sofia said. Sam laughed at her daughter.

"You are right, Sofia." Sam carried the little girl over to the bed and sat down on the end of it with Sofie on her lap. "Have you been good for Aunt Carly?"

"Yes. But she made me go to school." Sam and Jason laughed. They talked about Sofia and her day until Carly came and picked her up.

"Bye Daddy, I love you." She hugged her father. "I love you, Mama." She let Sam kiss her forehead and give her a big hug. "Bye Lila or Daniel."

"See you later, baby." Sam smiled at her daughter as she left.

"I don't really understand something." Jason said. Sam looked at him. "Who all is family to Sofia? It seems like there are a lot of people that are connected to her."

"Well obviously I'm her mother and you're her father. There is my mother, Alexis, who is her Nana. Molly is 10 and Kristina is 16 and they are my sisters, so they're her aunts. Your mom Monica and grandfather Edward see Sofia, but Edward isn't really a big part of her life. She calls him Grandfather and Monica is Grammy. My cousin Nikolas was here yesterday. Sofie calls him Uncle Nikolas."

Jason nodded absorbing that information. "Okay. What about Carly? And the girls who were here yesterday?"

"Carly is my best friend and one of your best friends. She has always been Aunt Carly. She had three kids, Michael is 17, Morgan was 12, and Haven was 2. But there was a car accident, caused by Elizabeth, and Michael is in a coma and Morgan and Haven died, but Carly feels like they are still alive. Michael's girlfriend Ashley was pregnant with his baby and she had a 2 year old daughter named Emory, but Emory is in a coma too and the baby died. Sofia likes Ashley. Oh, and Michael was your biological nephew."

"This is so confusing. How is Michael my nephew? What about Carly's daughters?"

"Morgan was a boy, actually. He was named after your last name. He called you Uncle Jason. Michael's biological father is AJ, your older brother who died. You also have two sisters. Skye doesn't live in Port Charles and Emily died. She was married to Nikolas. Um, Michael was adopted by your best friend, Sonny, who is Morgan's father. Haven's father is Jax, who you don't like and as of now he and Carly are getting a divorce." Sam stopped to think.

"The girls from yesterday. The blonde and the pregnant one. Who are they?"

"The blonde is Lulu. Her boyfriend is Dante. She is your step cousin, but you're not really close to the Quartermaines, your family. This is the 3rd time you've lost your memory. The first was before I met you, you lost all memory of your family and childhood, changed your last name, and started working for Sonny. Edward has two kids, Alan and Tracy. Alan is your dad and Monica is his wife. Tracy, your aunt, is married to Luke, who has three kids, Lucky, Ethan, and Lulu, but we don't really know Ethan that well, Lucky is a cop, but you respected him, and Lulu is probably closest to us. Sofia just calls Lulu by her name, but I have a feeling Lulu is going to get closer to our family. Lucky was murdered by Elizabeth."

"Lucky was that baby's dad, wasn't he? The baby was Jake I think."

"Yeah. He also has a son named Cameron, but he isn't biologically his son."

"Oh. Okay."

"The pregnant woman is Claudia. Neither of us really liked her before, but Sofia really does. She is Sonny's wife and pregnant with a baby boy. Oh, Sonny is my sister Kristina's father too and Molly's uncle because her father, Ric, was Sonny's brother. Ric was one of the men who kidnapped us."

"So Molly and Kristina, your sisters, are cousins too?"

"Yep. There is also Robin and Patrick. Robin was your girlfriend a long time ago, but you guys broke up. You are still friends with her and she has a daughter named Emma, who I think is around 3. They are Aunt Robin and Uncle Patrick."

"Is that it?" Jason asked, becoming overwhelmed. It was looking like he had a huge, complicated past.

"Your business partner Johnny, but I don't think there is really anything important about him. Oh, I just thought of some other people! There is the genius computer hacker, Spinelli, who is my business partner and one of our closest friends. He is Uncle Spinelli. There is his girlfriend Maxie too, who annoys you but she's one of my best friends. She is Aunt Maxie."

Sam smiled at the look on Jason's face. "I think that's it."

"So let me get this straight. There is Nana Alexis, Aunt Kristina, Aunt Molly, Grammy Monica, Grandfather Edward, Aunt Carly, Michael, Morgan, Haven, Ashley, Emory, Aunt Maxie, Uncle Spinelli, Uncle Sonny, Claudia, Lulu, Dante, Uncle Nikolas, Ethan, Tracy, Lucky, Cameron, Jake, Johnny, AJ, Skye, Emily, Aunt Robin, Uncle Patrick, and Emma"

"Yes. Morgan, Haven, Lucky, AJ, and Emily died though. You don't get along with my mom, Maxie, Claudia, and Tracy. Michael and Emory are in a coma. Oh, and the fantastic news. My freaking 16 year old sister is pregnant."

Jason watched her head fall into her hands. He put a hand on her back trying to calm her down.

"She is only 16. She has no idea how to raise a child. She thinks that she is just going to buy cute clothes and play with the baby and then give her to me, my mom, and Molly to take care of. She wants me to move in so I can take care of her kid for her. She has no idea how to raise a baby."

"It's going to be okay, Sam. She'll figure something out. Right now, you just have to worry about Sofia, our baby, and you."

"Fine." Sam sighed. Jason pulled her into his arms and they fell asleep right there.

Claudia smiled at Kristina as she entered the house. The pregnant woman and Molly were sitting on the couch together, talking about the nursery for the baby.

"Hey Krissy. How is everything at the hospital?"

"Fine I guess. But Sam is so selfish!"

"Why?" Molly asked her sister.

"She won't move in and help me take care of the baby!"

"What baby?" Claudia demanded.

"I'm pregnant!"

Claudia froze. It was kind of ironic that so many of them were pregnant. It was Claudia, Sam, Ashley, and now Kristina. She and Sonny had tried for a baby and so had Sam, so that was pretty predictable. Everyone knew Michael and Ashley would soon have a baby because they had been discussing it. But now Kristina? Sonny was going to freak out.

"Wow. What are you going to do?"

"Keep the baby. But I guess Mom and Molly are just going to have to take care of this kid now because Sam won't."

"If you are keeping this baby, you are going to have to take care of it too, Kristina. You can't expect everyone to do the work for you." Claudia informed the girl.

"You're just like Sam!" she stormed out of the house.

"She's gonna be in for a rude awakening." Molly said.

"Oh yeah." Claudia agreed.

**There's no power at my school today, so I got to stay home! That means an update for all of you!**

**What did you all think of this chapter? **

**What do you think is going to happen with Kristina and her baby?**

**How did you feel about the Sam/Audrey conversation?**

**Did you like the Sam/Carly talk?**

**Do you like the newer characters (Claudia, Nikolas, Lulu, Dante, Johnny, Sonny, and Jax) or should I just stick with the main characters (Sam, Jason, and Carly)? Also, do you want the other people in it that are more family people (Alexis, Molly, Kristina, Sofia, and Jake)?**

**Do you want Carly to stay a main character in the story or is it time for her part in everything to end?**

**My original plan for adding Claudia and Nikolas was so that they could become a couple, but I really like Sonny and Claudia now. Do you want Claudia/Nikolas or Claudia/ Sonny? Should I just get rid of all three of them?**

**Would you like to keep Jake in the story? Should Cameron be added in too, since he is Jake's brother? Would you like the boys to just go to where they are going and get a few mentions, but not really any part in the story?**

**Do you think Sam overreacted to finding out Kristina is pregnant?**

**Would you like to see more Sam/Sofia/Jason and possibly Jake scenes?**

**Do you want more Sam/Alexis/Molly/Kristina?**

**Who should Jake's father be, Jason or Lucky?**

**Please REVIEW and tell me your feelings! I would like to see your actual feelings on the chapter, but if you're just saying something like 'great chapter', that is fine too. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	33. Yay We Didn't Explode!

"_Jason Morgan, you did this to me!" Sam screamed. Carly, Maxie, Spinelli, and Alexis were all sitting near the door._

"_You have to breathe, Sam." Carly warned._

"_I am breathing!"_

_Jason sat in a chair next to her bed. She relaxed for a minute. She let her head fall back against the pillow. Jason brushed the hair out of her face._

"_Don't you dare touch me." She whispered in a deadly voice, staring at him. "You will never touch me again." Another contraction hit._

"_God, does this ever end?" she said, half crying. She grabbed Jason's hand and squeezed it tightly. Emily came into the room._

"_Hey guys. What's going on?"_

"_What's going on? What is going on? I'm trying to push out a freaking baby, that's what's going on!" Sam let her head fall back again. "Jason." She groaned._

"_It'll be okay, baby." Jason whispered. This time Sam allowed him to kiss her forehead and push the damp hair out of her sweaty face._

_Kelly Lee entered the room. She checked to see how dilated Sam was. "Okay, you're ready. Push on the next contraction."_

"_Come here, Em." Sam said. She held the hands of Jason and Emily. Alexis stood by the doctor. Maxie left the room and Carly stood next to Emily._

"_Push, Sam." Kelly ordered. She leaned her head down and pushed as hard as she could. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10. Great job." _

"_I can't do it." She cried. _

"_You can, Sam." Alexis assured._

"_This little boy or little girl is going to be here soon." Carly stated._

"_You're strong. You can do it." Emily said._

"_I love you and this baby will too." Jason kissed Sam. _

"_Push again." After lots of sweating, pushing, yelling, screaming, and crying on Sam's part, it was finally time for the last push._

"_This is it, Sam. You're going to be a mom in a minute." Alexis said to her daughter. "Oh God, I'm going to be a grandma." They all laughed._

"_Go, Sam. Push down." Kelly ordered. Sam squeezed Jason and Emily's hands. Everyone heard a cry fill the room. _

"_You did it." Jason whispered. He and Sam kissed. Kelly smiled at them._

"_It's a girl." Sam started crying. Jason hugged her tightly. _

"_Can I hold my baby?" she asked through tears._

"_Of course." Kelly handed the beautiful little girl to her mother. Sam looked down at her daughter._

"_Let's leave them alone." Carly said. She, Emily, and Alexis left the room, followed by Kelly._

_Sam scooted over in the bed. Jason sat next to her. They held their little girl together. "She has your dark hair." Jason observed. _

"_She is so beautiful." She suddenly looked at Jason. "What are we going to name her?"_

"_Well, we had said Gracelyn, Makayla, Avery, Savannah, Emilia, Amalia, and Sofia." Jason told her._

"_On three, we'll say what her first name should be. Ready? 1…2…3!"_

"_Sofia." They said together. Sam and Jason smiled at each other._

"_We both liked Makayla for a middle name." Sam said._

"_And you know how Maxie, Spinelli, Carly, and Emily were rooting for Avery." _

"_What about Sofia Avery Makayla Morgan?" suggested Sam. The baby girl opened her little eyes._

"_It's beautiful, just like both of you."_

Jason woke up and saw that it was now dark outside. Sam was still lying in his arms. They had been sleeping for at least 4 hours.

He smiled as he thought of his dream. He could now remember when Sofia was born. The feelings of love he had for Sam came rushing back to him at that moment.

"Jase?" Sam said tiredly, sitting up. "Are you okay?"

"I remembered something."

"What was it?" she asked excitedly.

"Sofia's birth." Sam closed her eyes and smiled.

"I was horrible."

"You looked beautiful when you were giving birth to our child." He smiled at her and let a hand move down to Sam's stomach. "I can't wait until we have this little one."

"I just want to get through this whole mess." She told him honestly. The door opened up and he watched as a red head busted into the room.

"Hello." She said, setting down a briefcase. Jason looked to Sam for an explanation, but she was already on her feet.

"Really Diane? Can you not see that we are a little busy?"

"I'm sorry, Sam, but your personal business can wait."

"It can wait? He can't remember anything!" she yelled before sighing and going over to the window.

"I apologize, Sam. I didn't know."

"Who are you?" Jason asked her.

"Diane Miller. I'm your attorney." She watched his eyes linger on Sam and saw that all the love was still there.

"What do you need?" Sam questioned Diane.

"We need to discuss custody arrangements."

"For who?" Sam was confused.

"Cameron Webber and Jacob Spencer. Lucky Spencer is dead and Elizabeth Webber is dying. Those boys need a stable home."

"Why would we get them? Jake isn't Jason's son."

"He's not?"

"No. We found out a few days ago." Sam sighed. "Can you just explain everything? I don't have time for the guessing games."

"You two can gain custody if you would like. The courts would probably agree, considering the boys have no parents and you have a daughter."

"But I just lost my memory."

"You are still more stable than Elizabeth." They were interrupted by the nurse coming in. "Speak of the devil."

"I'm here to talk to Jason." Elizabeth told them.

"I don't care what you're here for. Get out!" Sam said.

"You need to calm down right now, Sam. This isn't good for the baby." Jason reminded her. "What do you want, Elizabeth?"

Suddenly, he was hit with another memory. It was something of him and Sam talking about Jake. She looked hurt.

_Sam looked at Jason, her eyes filling with tears. "She had your baby?"_

"_I'm sorry, Sam."_

"_Why didn't you tell me earlier? He's already 3 years old and you've been lying to me all this time. You have been meeting Elizabeth behind my back. How could you do this, Jason? When did you find out?"_

"_During the hostage crisis."_

"_You have known since then! You never told me and you've known for so long! That's why you wouldn't have another baby with me. It's because you love her!" Sam headed for the door, crying._

"_Wait, please…" he begged._

"_No, Jason. I need some time to process this. I guess I need to move out so she can move in…"_

"_Sam, you don't have to leave. I love you, not Elizabeth."_

"_If you loved me you would have told me."_

"_I didn't want to hurt you…"_

"_It hurts now more than it would have earlier." She opened the door. "I guess I will go break our daughter's heart." She slammed the door._

"Why would you lie about Jake being my son?" Jason demanded. "You almost ruined my relationship with Sam."

"Jason, I'm sorry. I didn't know about who the baby's father was."

"What does this matter now, Elizabeth? You're dying in what, less than a week?"

"Actually, my doctor found a drug. It will expand my time to 2 weeks. It could be longer." She sighed. "I don't want you to have custody of Jake."

"You pushed him into freezing cold water!" Sam screamed. She had enough of this woman. "You could have killed him!"

"I didn't know he would get hurt!"

"And you didn't care." They all turned around as Carly strolled into the room. "You know how I got test results saying that I had post partum depression?" Sam nodded her head. "My results were switched with Elizabeth's. She is the one with PPD."

"I need to go talk to my doctor." Elizabeth rushed out of the room.

"Sam, do you want to fight for custody?" Jason asked her.

"If it's what you want. I will stand by you no matter what, Jase." He smiled at her and turned to Diane.

"I want to fight for custody of the boys."

Kristina stood on the docks, shivering slightly. She saw her boyfriend, Keifer, coming down the stairs.

"Hey K. What's up?" he kissed her cheek.

"I have something to tell you, Keifer." She flashed him a big smile. "We're having a baby!"

"What?" he looked at her confused. "I thought you were on the pill! We used protection!" his voice rose.

"It's not like I planned this." She defended. "I didn't mean to get pregnant, but now that this baby is here…it's like a blessing!"

He slapped her across the face. "How could you say that? This kid is nothing but a mistake! You are a mistake!" he began to beat her. She begged him to stop, but he wouldn't let up. He threw her to the ground and ran away.

Kristina layed on the docks crying.

Lulu ran her hand through Jake's blonde hair. He was getting released from the hospital today. She didn't know if he would live with her permanently, but she was taking him and Cam for now.

"That was so cool when the guy ran all the way around the bases!" Cameron yelled as Dante carried him into the room. The little boy had been staying with Lulu and Dante at Lulu's apartment for the past few days. Dante loved having him around he was quickly turning him into a Yankees fan.

"I know, buddy. Maybe we can get your Aunt Lulu to watch with us some time." He said with a smile. He looked at his girlfriend and noticed the sad look in her eyes. "You okay, Lulu?"

"Yeah." She picked up Jake. "I need to go see Sam. Can you sign Jake's release papers? I put both of our names on the temporary custody paper that Diane gave me. I hope you don't mind…"

"I don't mind at all." He kissed her lips quickly. "Let's get going, guys!" he carried the boys towards the Nurse's Station as Lulu went towards Jason's room.

She saw that Jason was asleep in bed and Sam was gently stroking his cheek. She had a smile on her face.

"Sam?" Lulu said softly. The brunette turned around.

"Hey Lulu."

"Is everything okay with Jason?"

"Yeah. He's starting to remember." Sam couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

"That's amazing. I'm so happy for you guys." She paused. "I was wondering if you two have any plans for Cameron and Jake. I know Jason is their father, but you two might still want them."

"Actually, Jason wants custody. He's going to fight Elizabeth on it." Sam looked at the blonde. "Did you want the boys? I'm sure that if you and Dante want to keep them, then Jason will be happy to let you."

"I love Cameron and Jake, but I'm not ready to be a full time parent."

"I know what you mean." Her hand unconsciously went to her stomach. "When I found out I was having Sofia, I was terrified. I didn't think I could be a good mother. But then she was born and I knew right then and there that I would do the best I could for my baby." She smiled. "Are you keeping the boys for a while?"

"Yes, if that's okay. Dante and I have temporary custody."

"Okay." Sam said. "Jason and I will never keep you from the boys, if we win. You can see them whenever you want."

"Thank you." Lulu hugged Sam. "I hope everything goes good with your situation."

"Thanks. Would you mind if I called you sometime to babysit. You are Cam and Jake's aunt and Sofia loves you…"

"Of course. I love those kids." Lulu smiled. "Bye Sam."

"Bye." She watched the blonde leave before turning her attention back to her lover.

Claudia was sitting on the couch reading. Molly had fallen asleep and her head was resting on Claudia's lap. The little girl had been up for almost 2 days straight, so Claudia understood why she was so exhausted.

"Hi." Sonny said as he entered the house.

"Hey." She smiled at him. "How is everything with business?"

"Calm right now."

"And Jason?"

"I didn't go see him, but I called Sam. He's starting to remember things."

"That's awesome. Sam and Sofia need him."

"Yeah. Sam also said that she would like to have lunch with you and Carly tomorrow at the Metro Court at around noon."

"Okay." Claudia said, nodding her head. "Molly will be in school, so I can do that."

"Claud, I can't help but wonder this. Why did you agree to take care of my niece?"

"Alexis needs to be there for her other daughters. Sam and Kristina are going through a lot right now. I love Molly. She's an amazing little girl and a big help."

"What do you mean Kristina is going through a lot?" Sonny couldn't help but ask.

Claudia bit her lip. She hadn't meant to give away Kristina's news. But she knew that Sonny would give up until she told him what was going on with his daughter.

"Sonny, you have to promise me that you won't freak out."

"What happened, Claudia?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Kristina is pregnant." He started to run out the door. "Sonny! Don't do anything stupid!" she sighed. Kristina's boyfriend was as good as dead.

Johnny had just finished up eating at Kelly's. He decided to take a walk down by the water. It had always calmed him.

He went down the stairs and immediately saw blood on the ground. He started to look around and noticed Kristina curled up under the bench.

"Oh God, Kristina." He said, lifting her into his arms. He ran to his car, knowing he had to save her.

The next day, Sam was sitting at the Metro Court. Jason was getting tests done today and he insisted that she leave him there alone.

She saw Carly come in. She would never be able to repay her best friend for taking care of her daughter. Last to show up was Claudia.

"Why did you call us here, Sam?" Claudia asked.

"I got this idea last night when I was with Jason."

"Oh great." Carly said, rolling her eyes.

"Will you shut up and let me finish?" Sam punched Carly in the arm. "I was thinking that we have all been through a lot since the whole kidnapping thing. So I was thinking that we could have a party for everyone who was in danger during the whole hostage boat thing."

"Like a 'Yay we didn't explode' party?" Claudia supplied.

"Yeah!" Sam said with a laugh.

"We should have it at the hospital so Jason can come too." Carly suggested. Claudia nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Should we do it this weekend?" the two girls agreed that would be the best time. After organizing all the details for the 'Yay we didn't explode' party, they started talking about their lives.

"Was Sofie okay this morning?" Sam questioned Carly.

"Yes. She still wishes that she could be with you and Jason all the time, but she understands that it is better for her to be with me."

"You're taking care of Molly, right Claud?"

"Yeah. She was supposed to just be there for yesterday, but now Sonny and I are keeping her for a while. Alexis needs to keep her focus on Kristina's pregnancy."

"Did you spend the night at the hospital last night, Sam?" Carly asked her friend.

"No. Jason made me go home. I took a shower and slept for about 2 hours. I can't seem to rest." Her phone started to ring and she saw Mom pop up. "It's my Mom, I'll be back." She got up from the table and went to the other side of the room.

"Hey Mom, what's up?"

"Sam, its Kristina!"

"What about her?"

"She was beaten! Johnny found her late last night and brought her into the hospital. It's horrible!" she heard her mother sobbing on the phone.

"I'll be right there." Sam hung up and ran back over to the table.

"Kristina was beaten." She announced. The three women stood and ran towards their cars. They had to get to the hospital.

Jason felt a little worried. He had just gotten back from his testing and Sam wasn't there. He didn't think that she would do anything dangerous, but with the behavior she had experienced towards Elizabeth before, he couldn't count out the possibility that she might try and kill her.

He watched as a dark haired man entered his hospital room. "You're Johnny, right?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "Is Sam here?"

"No. Why?"

"I found her little sister Kristina on the docks last night. She was beaten half to death."

"Is she okay?"

"She's alive." Jason sighed.

"Could you please get Matt Hunter for me?" Johnny nodded and left the room. A few minutes later, the doctor came in.

"Hey Jason. I'm not your doctor…"

"I know, but you have taken care of Sam before. I need you to tell me the chances of her having a miscarriage if she gets some really bad news."

"It's likely. Sam has almost miscarried a couple of times. What is the situation?"

"Her sister was almost beaten to death. I'm scared that this will cause her to have a miscarriage."

"I can try and block Sam from the room." He suggested.

"Don't do that. She will want to be around her sister." He sighed. "I don't know how to help her while I'm stuck in this bed."

"Do you want me to help you walk out there so you can wait for her?" Jason nodded. He couldn't wait to see Sam. He had something really important to tell her.

Matt and Jason made their way towards the waiting area. Sam, Carly, and Claudia got off of the elevator. Jason noticed the tears streaking down their cheeks.

"Sam!" he called to her. She turned her head to face him.

"Car, find out the room." She went over to him. "Hey, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I came to stop you from seeing Kristina. I have to tell you something important too."

"No Jason, you can't stop me. Absolutely not."

"You need to think about our baby. This is going to stress you out a lot. If you go and see Kristina, you will most likely miscarry our child."

Sam sat down. Her emotions were all conflicting. She wanted to be there for her sister, but she didn't want to kill her child.

Just as she was about to answer him, Nikolas came off of the elevator. He had a big smile on his face and he approached Sam, Carly, Claudia, Jason, and Matt.

"What was in Graven?" Sam pried.

"You are really going to like this." He assured them. "Carly, Morgan and Haven are alive. They are on the 5th floor getting checked out."

"Oh my God!" she jumped up from her chair and hugged Nikolas. She and Nikolas headed towards the elevator, pulling Claudia with them.

"That is so amazing." Sam said in awe. "Jason, what did you want to tell me?"

"I remember everything."

**This was a long chapter and I better get some REVIEWS for it! I have now officially updated all of my unfinished stories. That is 20, I think, since Friday!**

**What do you think about Elizabeth getting longer to live?**

**Who do you want Jake and Cam to live with- Jason and Sam or Dante and Lulu?**

**How do you feel about Liz having PPD instead of Carly?**

**What do you think about Kristina being beaten? What do you think should happen to the baby?**

**Do you want Claudia to become closer friends with Sam and Carly?**

**What do you think of the 'Yay we didn't explode' party?**

**Should Sam risk her child to support her sister?**

**Are you happy Morgan and Haven are alive?**

**Are you glad Jason can finally remember?**

**Do you think this chapter contained too much?**

**Would you like to see the time move along faster? Should I skip ahead a few months?**

**My original plan for the Kristina pregnancy story was for her to be making it up. Jason was originally supposed to get his memory back when Sam was delivering their child, but I decided that it was about time he get it back.**

**The other day when I was reading this, I realized that from the beginning of this story to like chapter 31 has only been around a week. This is going by so slow!**

**Please REVIEW! I think I deserve it after a longer chapter than usual and updating 20 stories in 4 days! Plus, my birthday is in 2 months and 5 days! I think I deserve an early present.**

**Also, would anyone be willing to read my story The Kids? It is pretty much the only one that doesn't get reviewed and I would like to know why so I can improve it. Just PM or Review that story if you have any suggestions on how I could make it better so it gets reviewed!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You are amazing!**


	34. You Like Hitting Girls?

"Everything?" Sam asked, feeling the excitement build up inside of her.

"Everything. The first time we met, our rain dance, Hawaii, being kidnapped, saving Jake, finding out you were pregnant with Sofia and the baby…everything."

"Oh Jason!" she jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. She felt tears wetting her cheeks.

"It's okay now, baby. Everything is going to be okay." She sighed and relaxed in his embrace. He was her Jason again and he remembered everything.

"Morgan! Haven!" Carly screamed. She ran to her children and engulfed them in a hug. They looked the exact same as she remembered.

"Mom!" they yelled, hugging her tightly.

"We missed you so much." Morgan told her. Carly kissed both of their heads.

Morgan has dark hair and dark eyes just like Sonny. Haven has light brown hair and blue eyes. She had missed them so much. She knew now to always trust her instincts.

"They are checking out fine, Carly." Robin announced.

"Thanks, Robin." She smiled at her kids. "I am so glad to see the two of you! What has been going on with you guys?"

"On the day of the car accident, Haven and I were both knocked out of the car and into the woods. You, Michael, and Ashley were already at the hospital. This guy named Carlos Ruiz found us and said he was going to take us somewhere safe. He said that his brother was planning something dangerous and he didn't want us to get hurt."

Carly smiled to herself. Carlos was a good man. He had saved her, Sam, and Jason and now she discovered he had also saved her kids.

"That was very nice of him." she stopped. "A lot has been going on here."

"Like what?" Morgan asked.

"Sam is pregnant, Jason lost his memory, Kristina is pregnant and she was beaten, Michael and Emory are in a coma, Ashley lost the baby, Lucky died, Cam and Jake are living with Lulu, Dante and Lulu are dating, Jax and I are getting a divorce, I'm taking care of Sofia, Claudia is taking care of Molly, and Claudia is having a baby boy named Dominic John."

"Wow." Morgan said. "Where is everyone?"

"Molly and Sofia are at school, Kristina is here somewhere in one of the rooms, Sam and Jason are upstairs, and I don't really know about anyone else."

Morgan looked past his mother to his stepmom, Claudia. He went over to her and hugged her.

"How is the baby?"

"He's good. I bet he is very excited that his big brother is okay." Morgan smiled widely at her.

"Come on, guys. Let's get upstairs to see Sam and Jason." She ushered her kids onto the elevator.

Jason was sitting in one of the hospital chairs of the waiting area. Sam was on his lap and her head was resting on his chest. She loved to listen to the sound of his beating heart. His hand was gently rubbing her stomach.

They watched Carly, Claudia, Morgan, and Haven come over to them.

"Wow, you two look a lot closer than when we left." Claudia observed.

"He remembers everything." Sam said with a smile.

"That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you guys!" Carly told them, hugging her children close to her. She never wanted to let either of them go.

"I'm so glad you are so concerned for your sister!" Alexis yelled at Sam as she came over to them. "She's in there, broken and hurt, and you're out here smiling and laughing!"

"Lay off, Alexis." Jason warned her. "She can have a miscarriage if she's too stressed out."

"Well Kristina probably already lost her baby! Why should Sam get to keep her child when her little sister gets nothing?" Sam buried her face in Jason's chest, trying to stay calm. She couldn't overreact or else her child would pay the price.

"Leave her alone, Alexis! She's aloud to be happy. She's pregnant, she has an amazing daughter, and the love of her life just got his memory back." Claudia yelled.

"Calm down, Claws." Carly said. "It's not good for your baby."

"I'm not just going to stand here and let her insult Sam like that." She crossed her arms over her chest. "We had every intention on going to see Kristina. But then Nikolas told Carly that Morgan and Haven were alive and Jason told Sam his memory was back. I think they deserve a few minutes to be happy before they deal with the tragedy and pain surrounding Kristina."

"Actually, I can't go see her." Sam said. Alexis looked at her daughter.

"Why not?"

"Jason and Matt are scared that if I go and see her, I will have a miscarriage from the stress. We all know that I act before thinking and if I saw her, I would want to hunt down whoever did this and kill them. I can't do that right now."

"I understand, honey. I'm sorry for snapping at you." Alexis hugged Sam. "Claudia, I'm sorry for stressing you out too. Carly, I'm happy that you found your children." She smiled weakly at them and walked away.

"Jason, you need to get back to your room." Matt told him.

"We'll help him, Matt. Thanks for everything." Sam said with a smile. She and Carly walked on either side of Jason. They made it back to his room.

After Jason was situated in bed, he smiled at Haven and Morgan. "Come here, guys." The kids climbed up on his bed and they hugged him. Sam sat in the chair by his bed and let a hand rest on her stomach.

"How have you both been? Were you hurt?" Jason asked.

"They were saved by Carlos. He knew Manny was planning something bad and he saved them." Carly told her friend.

There was a light knock on the hospital door. They all turned to face it and Sam immediately recognized Carlos, Laura, and a little girl she assumed was Arielle.

"Hi Sam, Carly, Jason." Laura said with a smile. "We heard Jason was still in the hospital and we wanted to come by and see how all of you are doing."

"Is that your daughter?" Sam asked.

"Yes, this is Arielle." The little girl hid shyly behind her mother. Sofia came barging into the room and stopped when she spotted the 7 year old.

"Who are you?" she questioned, putting her hand on her hip.

"My name is Arielle."

"I'm Sofia." She looked up at Carlos and Laura. "Why are you here? You better not try and hurt my Mommy or Daddy."

"Sofia Avery Makayla Morgan. Manners." Sam scolded.

"Sorry, Mommy." She turned back to the adults again. "May I ask why you're here?"

"You raised yourself a perfect little smart aleck, Sam." Carly told her friend with a smile.

"Hey kid, get over here and give your cousin a hug." Morgan said.

"Morgan!" Sofia screamed, running to him. "I thought you died! Haven!" she hugged both of her cousins.

"Sof, this is Carlos. He saved me and Haven from getting hurt."

"Yeah. And he helped me, Daddy, and Aunt Carly get off the boat."

"You did?" Sofia asked in amazement, turning to face Carlos. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his legs. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He looked down at her with a smile. "This is my wife, Laura. She helped to make sure your Mommy's baby was okay. Arielle is our daughter." Sofia hugged Laura too and thanked her.

Jason watched proudly from his bed as his little girl thanked everyone. He put an arm around Sam's waist and pulled her into the bed with him. She sat down next to him and he kissed her head.

"We just wanted to come by and check on you guys." Laura told them. "We have to get going though."

"Here's our number. Call if you need anything, ever." Carlos gave a piece of paper to Carly before he, Laura, and Arielle left.

"Well, I'm going to go to a lawyer and get papers drawn up." Carly said, picking up Haven.

"Are you sure you want to take the kids from Jax?"

"I told him that when I found them he would never see them again. I'm keeping my promise. You want me to take the munchkin?"

"No. Claudia wanted her today since she has Molly and everything with Kristina…"

"Okay." She kissed Sofie's head and hugged Sam and Jason. "Bye."

"Bye." They watched as their friend and her children left.

"Sofie, guess what." Sam said in a quiet voice.

"What?"

"Daddy can remember everything." The 5 year old gasped and threw herself onto her father.

"I missed you so much, Daddy! I'm so glad you remember!" she hugged him tightly. Sam climbed out of the bed and went over to look out the window. Tears were falling down her cheeks. "Are you sure you remember everything?"

"Yep."

"When I was born?"

"Yes."

"Our song?"

"Yes."

"My birthday?"

"Yeah."

"How much you love Mommy?"

Sam's head snapped up and she turned to look at the man she loved and their daughter. Jason noticed the tears coming down her cheeks.

"I never forgot." Sam ran to his bed and threw herself on top of him. She cried and he just held her there, stroking her hair.

"Mommy?" Sofia sounded worried. She didn't know why her mother was crying.

"Honey, leave Mommy and Daddy alone." Claudia said, going over to pick the 5 year old up. "I'm taking her." Jason nodded.

"Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy. I love you." Sofia called as Claudia carried her from the room.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jason asked once it was just him and Sam. She was still sobbing into his shirt.

"I don't know. I'm just, happy and sad. Sofia asked if you remembered how much you love me. You got your memory back. Morgan and Haven are alive. Kristina's in the hospital."

"It's going to be okay." He assured her. She continued to cry. "Sam." He said more firmly. "Stop. Think about our son or daughter."

She slowly sat up, wiping at her tears. The stress of everything was getting to her and she had her baby to think about. After she calmed down, she decided to take a chance.

"I want to see Kristina."

"No." he said flat out.

"Jase, she's my little sister. She was just beaten and she doesn't know if her baby is alive or not. Please."

"I know you want to support her. But Sam, what if you lose our baby? You act reckless when you are mad or upset. I know that you would never be able to live with yourself if you had a miscarriage because of overreacting."

"I can't believe you would try to guilt me into this!" she shouted, jumping off the bed. "I don't know why I asked you for your approval. I'm a freaking adult." She started to leave the room.

"Sam!" he yelled after her. "Get back in here or I will get out of bed!" even though she wanted to walk away, Sam knew it was bad for Jason to get out of bed. She turned and went back in.

"What?"

"We're not finished here."

"Yes we are! Jason, I need to see my sister. I already know how reckless I act, so I will try and be calmer."

"I'm going with you."

"No. You are staying in bed. I can go alone."

"Someone is going with you. Get Nikolas or something."

"Fine." She huffed. She started towards the door again.

"Samantha."

"What, Jason?" he knew she was getting annoyed.

"If I hear anything about you trying to kill someone or run out of here, I will get out of this bed and come to find you."

"Whatever." She walked out with a roll of her eyes.

Kristina layed in her bed with a small smile. Alexis and Sonny had finally left her alone and gone to the cafeteria with Molly to get something to eat. Her friends, Katie and Lizzie, were sitting next to her bed.

"So Kristina, how do you feel?" Katie asked.

"Sore, mostly." She admitted.

"What about the baby?" Lizzie questioned.

"The doctor is going to do a check up." They suddenly heard yelling down the hallway.

"I don't freaking care that I'm pregnant, Nikolas! I will see my sister if I want."

"Sam, I'm not letting you risk your child's life. Kristina is fine." Alexis insisted.

"You are all really low. Stop trying to guilt me into staying by using my baby!"

"Is that your family?" Katie asked Kristina.

"Yes. My sister Sam, my mom, and my cousin Nikolas."

"Sam, you need to calm down!" Molly's voice yelled.

"Oh, and my sister Molly." Sonny entered the room at that point. "What's going on?"

"A lot has been going on. Jason got his memory back and Morgan and Haven are alive."

"That's great!" Kristina exclaimed.

"Who's Jason?" Lizzie asked her friend.

"My sister's boyfriend." She turned back to her dad. "Where are Sofie, Claudia, Carly, Morgan, and Haven?"

"Carly took her kids to get custody papers drawn up. She didn't want Morgan to get upset by seeing you like this and she is taking Haven from Jax. Claudia took Sofie back to our house."

"What's going on with Sam?"

"Nikolas and your mother are trying to keep her from coming in here. They think that if she sees you, she will overreact a lot and try and find whoever did this. So everyone is working to keep Claudia and Sam away since they are pregnant."

"Your sister and your stepmom are pregnant too? Aren't they a little old to be having kids?" Lizzie wondered.

"No. Kristina is too young to be having a kid." They looked to the door and saw Sam. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sore, but I'm going to live."

"How is the baby?"

"I didn't have signs of miscarriage, but Dr. Lee is going to perform a check up in a little while."

"Who did this to you?" Kristina looked away at that question. She knew her sister would go crazy if she found out.

"I don't want to worry you."

"Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis, you tell me who freaking did this to you."

"Not with everyone in here. I'm scared. I…I don't want him to get killed."

"He shouldn't have beaten you!" Molly yelled. She was now standing by her oldest sister.

"Fine." Kristina looked at Katie and Lizzie. "Would you guys mind coming back another time?"

"Sure, Krissy. I hope everything is okay with you and the baby." She gave Kristina a quick hug before leaving.

"I'm not leaving. We're friends, Kristina. You should trust me to tell me everything."

"Listen, little girl, my sister said to leave. That means you leave." Sam yelled at her.

"Stress levels, Samantha." Alexis warned.

"I'm Kristina's friend. I can stay if I want." Lizzie insisted.

"Will someone get her out of here? I really have no patience for this and I don't want assault charges on a minor."

"Goodbye, Lizzie." Kristina said. The girl finally got the hint and walked out.

"Now, back to what we were saying. Who did this?" Sonny asked.

"It was Keifer." Kristina told them in a quiet voice.

"Keifer!" Sam, Sonny, and Alexis screamed at the same time.

"I'll kill him." Sam yelled, running towards the door.

"I'll help you with that, Sam." Sonny turned to follow him.

"Nobody is killing anyone. Kristina is fine. We are going to deal with this the right way and call the police." Alexis insisted.

"She's fine? Look at the bruises on her face! Her baby could be dead!" Sam yelled. "I'm going to kill him."

"You are letting this get to you way too much, honey." Alexis said, trying to calm down her daughter.

"Why? Just because I've been beaten by guys, more than once, I might add. You don't know how it feels to be powerless and knowing that you can't do anything to stop it!" she was visibly breathing harder. They all turned to the door when there was a knock.

"Hey K. How is everything?" Keifer asked with his fake smile. Sam lunged at him, only to have Sonny wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her away from him. As much as he wanted to kill the kid, Sam didn't need murder charges and Alexis was right. The law would have to deal with this one or Kristina would blame herself for Keifer dying.

"How dare you come in here after you beat my sister!" Sam screamed at him.

"Stop it, Sam. Think of your baby." Alexis warned as she pulled Molly into her arms and moved towards Kristina.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sam lunged towards him again, causing Sonny's grip to tighten.

"I never touched her." Keifer told her with a smug smile.

"Bull crap! She just told us that you did!"

"Why would you do that, K?" he asked, looking at his girlfriend with anger in her eyes.

"Because she tells the truth." Sam yelled right in his face.

"Go get Jason." Alexis said to Sonny. "We need to calm her down before she hurts the baby. Hurry up." The man ran from the room. "Samantha, come sit over here."

"You like hitting girls? Does it make you feel stronger?"

"Can you just shut up and let me think?" Keifer yelled at her.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked. "Obviously, you don't know any manners. You don't hit girls and you definitely don't yell at people like me who could easily pull out a gun and shoot you right in between the eyes!"

"I am so sick of everyone acting like they know me!" he screamed at her. "You don't know how hard my life is! Kristina just told me she was pregnant and if my parents find out, I'm dead! I had to kill the kid!"

"You tried to kill an innocent baby!" Sam questioned, anger in her voice.

"I don't want a kid. That's the only way to get rid of it, right?"

"I can't believe you can stand there and say you tried to kill your kid and then you come in here trying to see my little sister?" Sam reached her arm out and slapped him across the face.

Keifer grabbed Sam by her arms and started to shake her. "You don't understand! No one understands!"

"Keifer, she's pregnant!" Kristina gasped.

"Like he cares! He tried to kill his own baby! He could care less about mine." Sam yelled as she tried to wrench her arms from his grasp. He was bigger than her, so it was proving difficult. Suddenly, she felt her body hit the ground.

Jason was holding Keifer to the wall with his hand around the boy's neck. "You don't ever, EVER put your hands on any woman, especially Sam!" Keifer tried to pull Jason's hand from his neck. "You like feeling helpless? Now you know how you made Kristina and Sam feel!"

"Stop it, Jason. You're killing him!" Sonny warned.

"He deserves it! No one ever touches Sam, or Kristina!"

"Sam's hurt, Jason." Alexis yelled. The blue eyed man dropped the 17 year old to the ground and he was on the floor by Sam's side in a second. Alexis was trying to calm Kristina and Molly.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked, looking over her.

"I don't know. When you grabbed him, you knocked me over. I don't know what's wrong." Sam told him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down." He slid his arms under her, lifting her close to her chest. He ran into the hallway.

"Help! Somebody help!"

"I'm okay, Jason. My head hurts. I hit it on the ground."

"I am so sorry." He kissed her forehead. "I didn't mean to do it."

"I know. Just take me back to your room and I can sit in the chair. You need to get off your feet." She let her head rest on his chest and he came into his room.

Jason put Sam gently on his bed. "Jase, I can sit in the chair…"

"No." he layed at the top of the bed and pulled her into his arms, gently stroking her stomach. "I'm so sorry." He murmured, repeating it over and over.

**I hadn't planned for the story to go in this direction, but I'm just going to go with this. **

**Do you think Sam overreacted? Should Sonny or Alexis have stopped her from yelling at Keifer?**

**Do you think Sam's baby is okay? What about Kristina's baby?**

**Do you want to see more of Morgan and Haven? Should I include some Michael, Ashley, and Emory in this too? **

**Would you like some Lulu, Dante, Cameron, and Jake in the next chapter?**

**Would you like to see how Kristina's abuse affects Sonny and Claudia's relationship?**

**Did you like how Carlos, Laura, and Arielle visited? They probably won't be in the story again, but I thought they should come see everyone.**

**Should Carly keep Morgan and Haven from Jax? (Morgan is Sonny's son)**

**Did you like how Claudia defended Sam?**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! The last chapter was long and didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped. I really want some REVIEWS so I know if you like this or not. If I don't get reviews, I'm not going to post any more chapters. So, REVIEW!**


	35. Well, I Love You!

"_You are so stupid!" he yelled, his fist making contact with Sam's left cheek. She cried out in pain, falling to the ground from the force of the fall. "Get up!" he yanked her hair, pulling her to her feet._

"_Please. Stop!" she begged, tears pouring down her face. The man got even angrier and smacked her across the face. "You're hurting me!"_

"_Oh, like how you hurt me?" she flinched as Adam's face moved even closer to hers. "You embarrassed me tonight. I expected you to be there at that party with me. To back up my business decisions. But where were you? Sitting at home, like always. You are so lazy!" he kicked her. _

"_Adam, I'm sorry! Please, just stop!" she screamed. _

"_You just made a big mistake, sweetheart. No one yells at me." He continued to beat her senseless. _

Sam sat up quickly. Her chest was heaving in and out and she was surprised that Jason hadn't woken up. It was already almost 9 at night, they had fallen asleep after they came back to the room. She was already tired, even though it was early in her pregnancy.

No matter how much they all wished it was, the problem wasn't solved. Kristina's abuse wasn't just going to go away. She was going to have issues. Alexis and Sonny didn't understand that, but Sam did. Kristina was going to need therapy. Her little sister already had so many daddy issues that this abuse would only make things worse.

"You okay?" she looked down to see that Jason was opening his eyes. His face scrunched up for a minute and then he looked at her in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why would something be wrong?" she lied.

"Your face is flushed and you are sweating. What's going on, Sam?"

"I had a dream." She told him before climbing out of the bed. Sam went over to look out the window, staring at the birds and the sky.

"About what?" Jason questioned, sitting up. He knew the dream was bad. He wasn't going to tell her this, but his whole left side was drenched in her sweat.

"Nothing." She avoided eye contact, which was never a good sign.

"We both know that isn't the truth." He sighed. "You never have to hide anything from me, Sam."

"I know." She assured him, nodding her head. "It was about a guy I used to see. His name was Adam." She took a deep breath. "One night, he was going to some business party. He wanted to show me off to all of his colleagues. I wasn't feeling well, so I left a message on his phone telling him I couldn't make it and stayed home. He showed up at my apartment and he…he beat me." She looked down at the ground.

"Sam…"

"He beat me so badly that I was knocked unconscious. I begged him to stop, Jason. I apologized over and over and told him it would never happen again."

"You don't have to keep going…"

"My right eye was swelled shut by the time I woke up. I was lying in a puddle of blood and he had slammed me into the coffee table the night before. I had bruises everywhere and a big headache. I was in so much pain and just thankful that he had already left."

"Oh Sam." He said quietly, looking at her with concern in his eyes. She still refused to look at him.

"Have you ever thought about hitting me, Jason? I know I have certainly done enough things to make you mad enough. I would probably understand if you just beat me to a bloody pulp…"

"Stop it!" he told her, rising from the bed. He went over and stood in front of her. Jason reached out to put his hands gently on Sam's shoulders. It hurt him when she flinched immediately. He pulled his hands back and she looked up at him guiltily.

"I have never, ever thought about hitting you. I would never do that to you. Baby, you never deserved to be hit. You shouldn't have had to go through that. Listen to me, Samantha. No matter how mad you make me, no matter how much you ignore me, no matter how much you scream and yell at me, I will never, ever hit you, okay? I love you, Sam. When you love somebody, you don't hurt them like that. You shouldn't have had to grow up thinking it was okay for someone to hit you." He paused. "Did your parents ever hit you?"

Sam burst into tears as she told him about one of her childhood memories.

_5 year old Sam was sitting on the floor, trying to do her homework. She had just started kindergarten, which Evelyn and Cody were reluctant to let her go to. They didn't think she was smart enough and they didn't want to pay for everything._

_Looking down at the paper, Sam sighed. She didn't understand how she could add the math problem. Her teacher had explained it, but Sam had been too hungry to pay attention. She hadn't eaten anything all day or the day before because Evelyn told her she was being bad. _

_Finally working up the courage, Sam stood from the floor and walked in the direction of her father's office. She peeked her head into the room and saw the man sitting at his desk. _

"_Cody?" she called out quietly, feeling the nervousness bubbling in her stomach._

"_What?" he snapped. _

"_I need help with my homework." Cody sighed and threw down his papers, glaring at the child._

"_With what, Samantha? Don't those teachers ever teach you anything?"_

"_Yes, but I was too hungry to listen." She felt the familiar fear building up inside of her body. Cody pushed back his chair, moving closer to her. _

"_Too hungry to listen?" he asked. Sam took a step back as he got closer. "Your mother and I don't send you to school for nothing, kid. We expect you to learn something!" Sam turned to run, but he grabbed her by the arm, yanking her to the ground. _

"_I'll teach you hungry!" he smacked her. "You won't eat until supper tomorrow. Teach you to not pay attention in class." _

"_But I'm starving!" Sam cried. _

"_Shut up, you brat!" Cody began to hit Sam, knocking her tiny body to the floor. She curled up in a ball, praying that this would all stop soon. _

Jason pulled Sam into his arms, holding her there as she cried. He felt the anger pulse through his veins. If Cody and Evelyn weren't already dead, he would have killed them for sure.

He knew that Sam had been through a lot in her past, but he never knew what exactly. They had talked about her conning men, but nothing about her parents or when she was very little.

Now he knew why.

Claudia walked into the living room, seeing Molly and Sofia sitting on the couch together, talking about some movie they had both seen.

"Here you go, girls." She handed both of them a bowl of ice cream. They smiled.

"Thank you, Claudia." Molly said.

"Thanks, Aunt Claudee." The dark haired woman stopped immediately, looking at the 5 year old.

"Sofia, since when have you started calling me Aunt Claudee?"

"Is that okay?" fear flashed in the child's eyes.

"Of course it's okay! I was just wondering."

"Well, I love you. I love Aunt Carly, Aunt Molly, Aunt Kristina, Nana, Uncle Sonny, Mikey, Ashley, Emory, Morgan, Haven, Grammy Monica, Grandpa Edward, Uncle Nikolas, Aunt Maxie, Uncle Spinelli, Aunt Robin, Uncle Patrick, and Emma too. If I love you and I love them, shouldn't you be my Aunt Claudee?"

"I guess you're right." Claudia smiled at the little girl, kissing her forehead.

"I love my baby Dominic too. And my baby Daniel."

"Daniel?" Molly and Claudia asked.

"Yep. Mommy and Daddy's baby."

"Sofie, Mommy and Daddy don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl yet." Claudia told her, sitting next to the girls on the couch.

"I know. But I wanna call it Daniel."

"So you want a little brother?" Molly wondered.

"No. If I say I want a brother, then I will get a sister! My baby sister will be Lila." Sofia smiled proudly at the two of them. Claudia and Molly just laughed.

"Claudia!" Sonny yelled, coming into the house. He looked in the room and saw her sitting there with Molly and Sofia.

"Hey, girls, are you done with your ice cream yet?" she asked them.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"I think it's time for bed. You both have school tomorrow." The girls groaned. "Upstairs. Now." She ordered with a smile.

"Night Claudia. Night Uncle Sonny." Molly hugged both of them before running up to the room she and Sofie were sharing. There were enough rooms for Sofia to have her own, but she wanted to stay with Molly and the 10 year old didn't mind.

"Night Uncle Sonny." Sofia hugged him tightly and he kissed her head. Even though Molly was biologically his niece and Sofia was just Sam and Jason's, he felt more connected to her. But he had always considered Jason to be more like a brother than Ric, so it made sense.

"Night Aunt Claudee." Sofia went over and kissed Claudia's cheek then hugged her. She put her tiny hand on the woman's large stomach. "Night Dominic." Sofia ran up the stairs.

"How's Kristina?" Claudia asked once Sonny was settled in the chair.

"She's okay. When I left, they were getting ready to do an ultrasound."

"What about Sam and Jason?"

"I don't know. Sam flipped out when she found out it was Keifer who beat Kristina. She smacked Keifer and he grabbed her arms and started shaking her. Jason knocked her on the ground when he grabbed Keifer and she hit her head, but she seemed fine. They both went back to Jason's room."

"Oh." Claudia sighed. "Sonny, I think you need to talk to Kristina about her pregnancy."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking up at her from behind his desk.

"She is treating this baby like it is a doll. She is expecting Molly, Sam, and Alexis to raise her baby for her."

"She's just confused right now, Claudia."

"I understand that Sonny, but I don't want her innocent baby to have to pay the price. She's not mature enough to handle a child. Maybe you and Alexis could…"

"Don't tell me how to take care of my children." He said, standing up and slamming his fist down on the desk. "You have never been a mother before, Claudia. You don't know how hard it is."

"I was just making a suggestion, Sonny. I might not have any children, but I was like Kristina when I was younger. I had daddy issues too."

"I don't need to listen to this." He stood up, heading towards the stairs.

"What are you going to tell our son when he asks where his Daddy is? Why his father is too busy with his other sibling to take care of him?" she asked him, getting angry as she stood up too.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have hardly been around for this pregnancy. Sonny, I know that you love our little boy. I would just like some more support from you. If you haven't realized, we are married. Michael, Morgan, and Kristina are my stepchildren and I will do anything I can to help them."

"Michael is in a coma, Morgan was just brought back from the dead, and Kristina is pregnant and she was just beaten. They don't need to deal with a stepmother right now."

"Then maybe it would just be best if I left." Claudia said. "I'll just take Molly and Sofie and go to the Metro Court. Sonny, you really need to think before you try and kick me out of your life. I'm not going to wait around forever."

"Claudia, please stay." He said. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight. I don't want you to have to drag two little girls out at night while you are pregnant. Go up to bed and rest."

She walked upstairs, going to bed. She loved Sonny, but he could be such an idiot sometimes.

Lulu ran her hand through Jake's blonde hair, trying to calm him. The little boy had been crying nonstop for almost an hour. Dante was putting Cam in bed in the other room.

"Any luck?" he asked, coming in.

"Nope." She watched as Dante came over and sat down on the other side of Jake's bed.

"Maybe we could sing to him." The man suggested.

"What song?"

"I don't know. Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star or something, I guess." They both started to sing the song and Jake quieted down. Lulu watched as his eyes began to droop.

"Keep singing." She whispered. They sang the song 3 more times before the little boy was fast asleep. Lulu sighed in relief as she and Dante slipped out of the room.

"Do you think we can keep doing this? Cam and Jake are eventually going to notice their parents are gone."

"Daddy!" they heard Cameron yell. The couple ran into the room so Jake wouldn't be woken up.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Lulu asked her nephew, kneeling next to his bed.

"Where are Mommy and Daddy? Why can't I stay with them?" his brown eyes were wide with a questioning look.

"Baby, we have to tell you something." The blonde sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the little boy into her lap. "Daddy is in Heaven now."

"With all of the angels?"

"Yes." Dante answered.

"Is Aunt Emily in Heaven too?"

"Of course she is." Lulu assured him. "Daddy and Aunt Emily are probably up there looking at you right now."

Cameron looked up towards the ceiling. "I love you Aunt Emily! I love you Daddy!" he whispered. The child turned back to the young couple. "Where's Mommy?"

"Oh, Mommy is going to…"

"Heaven." Dante interrupted, shooting Lulu a look, knowing what she was getting ready to say. "She will go up there with your Dad and Aunt Emily."

"That's good. They should all be together." Cameron yawned. "Am I gonna stay with you guys?"

"Is that what you want, Cam?"

"Yeah." He layed down and smiled up at them. "I love you guys."

"We love you too." Lulu kissed his forehead. Dante quickly followed her lead.

"Goodnight, Cameron." She turned off the light and closed the door.

"This will be a little cold." Dr. Lee warned Kristina. The 16 year old nodded her head, looking over at her mother. Alexis smiled at her daughter reassuringly. Dr. Lee moved the wand around, trying to find the best view of Kristina's child.

"There is your baby." She pointed to a black blob on the screen. Kristina felt something overwhelm her body.

"Mommy." She said quietly.

"What is it, honey?"

"This is real, isn't it. I'm going to be a mother." Kristina shook her head in surprise. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes. I don't think it was affected at all." Dr. Lee smiled at them before cleaning up her equipment. "Now, if only your older sister could be as easy to check up as you were."

"Yeah, Sam's a difficult one." Alexis agreed. "But we wouldn't have her any other way."

"It would surely make my job a lot more boring." The woman started out the door. "You will be able to leave tomorrow morning. Make sure to set up your next appointment."

"Thank you, Dr. Lee." Kristina and Alexis called to her. She nodded her head and closed the door.

"That just made it so real." The young girl said. "I…I can't believe I'm having a baby. Mom, did she say how far I was?"

"You are almost 2 months."

"2 months? I'm farther than Sam!"

"Yes. My 16 year old will be having a baby one month before my 27 year old." Alexis shook her head. "It's crazy how life works out."

"I'm going to take good care of my child." Kristina said. "I promise, Mom. I didn't see the importance before but now, seeing my child…it's just so different. There's a little life growing inside of me." She smiled. "I'm going to take good care of this baby."

The door opened slowly and Maxie Jones was standing there. She smiled at the two of them.

"Hi, sorry for interrupting. Sam, Claudia, and Carly are having a party. They're calling it the 'Yay we didn't explode' party. Anyway, you are both invited. It's for everyone affected by Ric, Elizabeth, and Manny's mess. Since they are all a little busy, it is my responsibility to handle planning the party. Here are your invitations." She handed Alexis an envelope with an invitation inside. "Bye."

"You are invited to the Yay we didn't explode party." Alexis read out loud. "I don't know where these girls come up with these ideas."

"It'll be fun. Can we go, Mom?"

"Sure, sweetie." Kristina grinned. Alexis would do anything to make sure her three daughters kept on smiling.

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope this chapter is worth it!**

**How do you feel about Slaudia? Should they stay together? **

**Do you want Lante to keep Jake and Cam?**

**Would you like to see Elizabeth? **

**Would you be interested in a scene between Emily and Lucky in Heaven and they are just talking about Jake, Cam, Spencer, Sofia, and other things happening in the story?**

**Should I keep Nikolas in the story? **

**Do you want Carly to keep Morgan and Haven from Jax? **

**Are you glad Kristina seems to be maturing up a bit?**

**Did you think Sam's abuse flashbacks sounded okay? I didn't think they were that well written. **

**Did you like Jason comforting Sam?**

**Do you still want to see Sofia? Should she consider Claudia her Aunt Claudee? **

**Should there be a 'Yay we didn't explode' party in the story or should I just skip that?**

**Please REVIEW! My 15****th**** birthday is May 27****th****, so you can give me an early birthday present by REVIEWING! Vote on the poll on my profile! **


	36. I Bet You My Halo

There was a large banner in the Metro Court ballroom that said, 'Yay, We Didn't Explode!'. They had made it the weekend after when it was originally planned so everyone could get their lives together. Jason was out of the hospital now and Carly and Jax had shared custody of the kids. Sam, Carly, Claudia, and Maxie sat at a table under it. Carly and Maxie were drinking, which really annoyed Sam and Claudia since they were pregnant.

"This tequila is so good!" Maxie said, taking a big drink.

"It'll be even better when I dump it down your shirt." Claudia muttered, causing Sam to smile. Jason came into the room holding Sofia, so the brunette rose from the table.

"Mommy!" Sam took Sofia from Jason. She kissed her daughter's cheeks.

"Hey baby girl. Are you ready to party?"

"Yeah!" she started to squeal when her mother tickled her. "Aunt Claudee! Aunt Carly! Aunt Maxie!" she wiggled out of her mother's arms and ran to the three women.

Jason pulled Sam into his arms and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Hey, how you doing?"

"I'm tired. And aggrivated because I can't have any tequila." she stuck her lower lip out in a pout.

"And how's our little one?" his hand found a way to her belly. There wasn't any sign that she was pregnant yet, but he still loved touching where their child grew.

"Fine." she smiled up at him. "We'll be okay, Jason. We can handle a party."

"Okay."

Jax walked in with Haven and Morgan. As soon as he saw Carly was there, he walked out. The blonde rolled her eyes and went over to her children.

"So, this is going to be a pretty crazy party." Emily said. Lucky looked over at her with a smile.

"Yeah. Sonny and Jason will go crazy with all of those women."

"Definitely. And Jason has his protective face on, meaning Sam won't be partying much tonight." the brunette smiled. "I miss being there, you know? Just the little things make me wish I was still alive."

"When we watched Lulu and Dante try and get the boys to sleep the other night, I felt like that. I had never wanted anything more in my life."

"When do you think they'll notice Elizabeth is dead?" Emily asked.

_Flashback:_

_ Elizabeth knew that her time was coming soon. She walked down the stairs at the pier and fell down the last few. She sighed and got up, nearly crying when she saw the rip in the hideous green sweater she had just sewed. _

_ She went over to look at the water and took a step, falling on ice and smacking her head. She rolled to try and get up, but fell in the water instead. _

_ The only witnesses to this were Lucky and Emily up in Heaven, who laughed._

"She deserved to die that way for pushing Jake into that water." Lucky commented.

"Yeah." she smiled as Jason hugged Sam. "Do you think they'll have a boy or a girl?"

"I bet you my halo it's a boy."

"Oh yeah? I bet you my wings it's a girl." they shook on it.

Kristina had learned the difficulties of pregnancy the hard way. She was dealing with morning sickness and head aches and she was tired all of the time. She entered the Metro Court and saw Sam. She went over to her big sister.

"Hey Sammy."

"Hey Krissy." Sam hugged her. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick. You?"  
"Same." she sighed. "It's hard to believe, you know? Like 2 weeks ago, my life was perfect. Now I'm pregnant, I was kidnapped, Jason and I are fighting for Cam and Jake, you are pregnant and got beaten, Jason lost his memory, Lucky's dead, Haven and Morgan are alive...it's just so much."

"Are you sure you can handle this party? I know your pregnancy is pretty high risk and..."

"If one more person asks me if I can handle this, I will scream." Sam warned her.

"Okay then." Kristina smiled. "Let's party!"

Pretty soon, the ballroom was filled. Morgan, Molly, Haven, Spencer, Cam, Jake, and Sofia were at the bar having a contest on who could drink their root beer the fastest. Kristina was talking to Ashley. Mac and Alexis and Dante and Lulu were dancing. Jason sat in a chair with an almost asleep Sam on his lap listening to Carly and Nikolas talk. Claudia and Sonny were sitting together. Maxie was talking to Matt and Johnny.

A loud scream echoed through the ballroom. Sam nearly fell off Jason's lap, but he wrapped his arms around her waist. Claudia was being held up by Sonny as she gripped her stomach. Carly and Sam ran to her.

"What is it, Claud?" Carly asked.

"This baby is coming NOW!" she screamed as another contraction hit.

"Okay. Mom, you and Mac take the little kids back to your place. Me, Johnny, Sonny, Matt, and Carly will go to the hospital with Claudia. Kristina, Ashley, Lulu, and Dante, go back to Greystone and get Claudia's bag." Sam ordered.

"What about me?" Maxie asked.

"Go with Sofia, keep her calm!" they ran out.

Claudia had insisted that Johnny and Sonny stay outside of her room. She wanted experienced people in there with her and since they were men, they obviously hadn't been in labor before.

Sam and Carly were on either side of their friend. Sam was putting Claudia's hair up in a messy bun. The older woman glared at her. "Trust me, you'll be glad it's like that later."

Carly was trying to help her with her breathing. "How is this helping?" Claudia yelled.

"I've had three kids, Claudia. Shut up and listen to me."

"I was terrible when I had Sofia." Sam commented, trying to distract Claudia from her pain. "But after she was born, I didn't even remember how much it hurt. It was so worth all of the pain though because now I have my perfect baby girl."

"When I had Michael, it was pretty bad. I was in a lot of pain with Morgan because I wasn't in a hospital. Haven was pretty easy though." Carly said.

"I think this is it." Claudia stated.

The doctors came in as she pushed harder than she ever had in her life. "There's the head!" Matt told them.

"Get Sonny." Claudia whispered. Carly ran out and got him and he took Sam's spot. Claudia had insisted that she wouldn't squeeze Sam's hand anyway, terrified that it would somehow hurt her baby.

Sam pulled out her camera, taping the baby's birth. "Get that thing out of here!" the soon to be mother roared.

"Trust me. You'll be happy later when you have it."

There was one last push as Claudia screamed. A baby's cry filled the room. Matt held up the child.

"You've got a son." Sonny got to cut the umbilical cord. Matt passed the child off to a nurse and finished the delivery. Claudia was handed her baby.

"Hey Dominic." she whispered with a smile. "He's so perfect."

"I told you." Sam grinned.

"Meet your godmothers, baby. This is Aunt Sam and Aunt Carly." Sam and Carly both talked to him in baby voices. "And this is Daddy."

The two women left the room to give the family some privacy. Sonny sat next to Claudia and held his son. He looked at her with a cocky grin, his dimples showing.

"I make cute babies."

"Shut up, Sonny." she took the baby back. "And he's cute because he's mine."

"We've got a boy!" Jason announced. Everyone cheered loudly. After they left the party, they had all gathered at Alexis's house. "Sam sent a picture." his phone was passed around at everyone awwed at the picture of Dominic John Corinthos.

"He's really tiny, Daddy." Sofia said as she climbed into his lap.

"Yeah. And when you see him, you'll have to be very careful."

"Will our baby be little like that?"

"Yes. Probably smaller since your Mommy is so tiny."

"Oh." Sofia paused. "Daddy, do you want a Daniel or a Lila?"

"All I want is a healthy baby."

"Is your other baby gonna come stay with us?" she questioned.

"Sofia, his mommy lied. That baby isn't really mine. But Mommy and I want to get him and his big brother to come stay with us."

"Oh. How old are they again?"

"Jake is 3 and Cameron is 5."

"So I'll be Jakey's big sister?"

"Yep."

"But I don't want them to have my Lila. She's all mine."

Jason already knew there would be some adjustment issues between Sofia and the boys. "The baby will be everyone's, Sofia."

"Nuh-uh. It's my Mommy and my Daddy's baby, not their Mommy and Daddy's!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sofia Avery Makayla. Do not act like this."

"And she's my Mommy, not theirs. Mine and Lila's."

"You can't act this way when the boys come. They lost their Mommy and Daddy so you have to share yours."

"Their Mommy was that mean lady that tried to take you and Mommy away! Why would I wanna share mine with them?" she stomped away from him, going over and sitting in Molly's lap.

"Sofia..."

"No. I don't wanna talk to you anymore."

"I'm just trying to get you to see that..."

"That you don't love me anymore?" her eyes filled with tears. "You want them more cause they're boys!"

"That is not true at all. I will always love you." he tried to hug her, but she jumped up and ran away, going into Sam's old room and locking the door.

"Sofia, you open this door right now!"

"No!"

Jason pulled out his phone and dialed the most familiar number in it. She answered on the fourth ring.

"I'm kinda busy right now, Jason. What do you need?" Sam was holding Dominic as Carly held the phone up to her ear.

"It's Sofia." Sam jumped up from the chair she was in, handing the baby over to Carly and grabbing her phone.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." she hung up. "Sorry Claud. I love your baby, but my baby needs me." she hugged everyone in the room and kissed Dominic's head before running out.

Sam entered her mother's house. Everyone pointed down the hall and she went towards where she saw Jason standing outside her old door.

"What's going on?"

"She doesn't want to share us with Cameron and Jake."

"You told her they were staying with us without me?" Sam said. "We agreed to do that together."

"She asked and I didn't want to just lie to her."

"You could have said that when I got here you would talk about it." she knocked on the door. "Sofie, baby, open the door."

"Mommy?"

"It's me."

"Just you can come in. Not Daddy."

"Okay." she opened the door a crack and Sam entered, closing and locking it behind her. She lifted up the 5 year old and sat her on the bed. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna share you with those boys. Your my mommy and Lila or Daniel's mommy, not theirs."

"Honey, I understand that you don't want to lose me or Daddy. But just because the boys are there doesn't mean we won't love you anymore." Sam pulled the child onto her lap. "You are my first baby and no one can ever change that. There is nothing that will make me not love you anymore. You are Mommy's little girl, okay? Forever and always."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Sam kissed Sofia's forehead. She lifted her up and unlocked the door, coming outside. Jason looked at her expectantly, but she just glared.

"Sofia, go play." Jason said.

"No, Jason." Sam kept walking into the living room, but he gently grabbed her shoulder turning her around.

"What's your problem?"

"You really wanna do this right now?"

"Yeah, I do." Jason told her.

"I'm not doing this in front of my daughter." Sam insisted.

"Tell me why you are mad. Now Samantha."

"Because you never consider anyone but yourself! Did you ever think that maybe Sofia wouldn't be as excited about Cam and Jake coming as you are? Or that maybe I would have liked to be there to tell our daughter that she will be getting new brothers? It's a lot to adjust to and you just pushed it on her!" Sam walked out of the hallway and into the living room.

"So you're saying you don't want them anymore?"

"No. I'm saying that I wish you would have waited for me to tell Sofia." everyone turned to look at them as they argued. "I'm done with this, okay? It's not good for Sofia or the baby." she sat in a chair with Sofia's head on her chest.

"Fine. I'm sorry, Sam."

**Sorry it took so long to update! **

**Are you glad Claudia finally had her baby boy?**

**Should Sofia act out a little bit from feeling like her parents don't want her since they're having a baby and getting the boys? (Sorry for those of you who wanted Lante to get them, but JaSam seemed better)**

**Do you want JaSam to have a Daniel or a Lila?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	37. You're My Entire Life

"Daddy!" Sofia yelled, running down the stairs. "Daddy, where are you?"

"Kitchen." Jason called out. She went towards that direction, seeing her father come into view.

"Those dumb boys took my doll!" she complained, crossing her little arms over her chest. "Tell them to give it back!"

"Sofia, you have to share."

"Why would she share her dolls?" Sam asked, coming in and standing next to her daughter. Her 6 month pregnant stomach was obvious now.

"Because, Sam, the boys need to feel more comfortable and…"

"It's been almost 5 months, Jason. If they haven't gotten comfortable yet, then they aren't going to." A hand went to her back, holding it tightly. Her pregnancy was becoming more and more uncomfortable as it progressed. "They are boys, they should be playing with the many toys and cars and trucks you bought them. They took Sofia's doll to annoy her."

"You don't know that…"

"Then please, enlighten me as to why 3 and 5 year old boys would like to play with a doll." Jason was silent. "That's what I thought. Now go up there and explain to them that they have their toys and Sofia has her toys and if she was playing with one of their trucks, then they wouldn't like it."

"They only boy that can play with my toys is Daniel!" Sofia shouted at her father, putting a hand to her mother's stomach. They had found out a couple of weeks ago that they were expecting a baby boy.

Sofia was still adjusting to dealing with Jake and Cameron. Sam felt bad for her daughter; all the kids around her age, besides Haven, were boys, so Sofia didn't have many people to play with.

"Cameron! Jacob!" Jason shouted. The two boys came into the room, Sofia's favorite doll in Jake's hand. "Give Sofia back her doll. The two of you have your own toys. You wouldn't like it very much if Sofia was playing with your toys, would you?"

"Here you go, Tattletale So_pee_a!" Cameron shouted.

"Mommy!" Sofia cried out. Jake broke her Barbie's head off and then threw it back to her. "Barbie!"

Sam's head shot towards Jason, who looked amused. She decided that, for once, instead of relying on Jason to discipline the boys, she would do it.

"Both of you, go to your rooms right now. You will not be playing with any of your toys for the rest of the day."

"What!" both boys shouted.

"Sam, that's a little ridiculous…" Jason began.

"No, Jason, it's not. It's called discipline. But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Sam looked back at the boys. "I said go to your rooms!"

Cameron and Jake ran out of the room quickly and they could hear their footsteps on the stairs.

"That was way too harsh, Sam. They were just playing."

"Playing? Breaking my daughter's doll is playing? Tormenting her? Calling her Sopeea? That's not playing, Jason. That's downright disrespectful to her and to us after all we've done for them."

"They're just kids."

"Yeah, Sofia's a kid too, but you seem to have forgotten that. She is your kid, Jason, not them. And yet, you always side against your daughter. Come on, baby." Sam grabbed Sofia's hand, leading her from the kitchen. She got to the front door before she felt Jason grab her arm gently.

"Don't leave like this."

"If I don't, then I'm going to say something I regret. Don't expect me to come back here either. Until you set some ground rules for them, we will be at my mom's or Carly's."

He watched as they left.

"Am I overreacting?" Sam asked Carly after she had told her the whole story. Sofia had gone to play in Haven's room, so it was just the two mothers in the living room.

"I don't think so. Sofia's been the princess for her entire life and she's been an only child. Now, she suddenly has two new brothers and another one on the way. It's hard for her to adjust and Jason's making it even harder by favoring the boys. Now, a little of this could be your pregnancy hormones, but you do have a valid point."

"Thanks for listening to me complain." Sam said as she hugged her best friend.

The door opened and they both looked over. Jason walked in looking at the two of them.

"I don't appreciate you coming here so the two of you can gang up on me." Were his first words.

"First of all, Sam has a point in this situation. Second, you're acting like a jerk right now and you should just stop talking before you say something you regret." Carly said, standing up.

"No Carly, let him say what he wants. Let him tell us all about how he wants Cameron and Jake because he always had this great love for Elizabeth. Sofia was just a mistake between the two of us and she and this baby mean nothing to him." Sam responded, standing up also.

"Oh here we go." Carly groaned as she sat down on the couch.

"I never had this great love that you seem to think happened between Elizabeth and I. We dated for a few days and that was it. You're making it out to be a lot worse than it was. To be honest Sam, I can't believe you are acting this way. Those boys lost their parents!"

"I'm sorry if I can't muster up some sympathy for the woman who tried to kill me and my children." She yelled.

"I'm not asking you to have sympathy for Elizabeth! I'm asking you to have sympathy for her kids that were left parentless!"

"Whatever, Jason. Those kids are as badly behaved as their mother was. You do nothing but encourage them. I just want you to know that Sofia and Daniel are my top priority. I will protect those boys if ever needed, but my children come first. I won't let Cameron and Jake make fun of them and take their toys just to make them happy. If it's between my kids' happiness and theirs, then I'm picking my kids every time. That may be harsh, but it's the truth."

"They're just little kids! They don't understand what they're doing!"

"Really, because Cam is older than Sofia and I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing. So here's the deal. You will step up and actually _act_ like you're Sofia's father or else I'm leaving. My daughter will not be treated like the unwanted child like I was when I was a kid."

Jason sighed. "This isn't working anymore."

"Oh, of course. Now you want to break up because things are getting harder. I'll save you the trouble and just end things." She went to the stairs. "Sofia! Come down here!"

"You're not leaving, Sam." Carly interrupted, going over to her friend. "You're really emotional now and if you get behind the wheel then you're risking the safety of you and your kids."

"I'm fine, Carly."

"You are six months pregnant, Sam. Do you really want to hurt our baby?" Jason questioned.

"So now you're worried about the kids. I'm glad to see that it has to be a tough situation for you to actually care."

"Now you know that's not true. I love you, Samantha, and I love both of our children. We're not breaking up because I refuse to let you go. You're my entire life."

She melted after he said that, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry I'm so emotional. These pregnancy hormones are really throwing me out of whack." She wiped her tears away. "But could you please promise me one thing?"

"Anything." He immediately said.

"You need to talk to Cameron and Jake about the way they treat Sofia."

"I will." He promised. "Our daughter isn't going to be made fun of anymore. But you have to promise me something too." Sam motioned for him to go on. "Please try and sympathize with the boys. They lost their father and then their mother, they lived with their aunt, and then they were just given to two people they barely knew. It's a lot to take in."

"I know. I feel bad for them and I want to love them the way Elizabeth never did, but it's hard with them mistreating my baby. I do love them, Jason."

"I know you do." He agreed. "Maybe all of us could go on a vacation after the baby is born. Then, we can get closer and start acting more like a family."

Sam smiled. "I'd like that." Her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Sam, it's me." She became worried at Alexis's frantic tone.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"You need to get to the hospital. Kristina's in labor."

**Sorry this isn't as long as usual. There's not much left to this story, which kind of makes me sad since this has been my baby for so long. **

**Do you think Sam overreacted? **

**Do you think Sam and Jason should keep Cam and Jake? **

**What do you think will happen to Kristina and her baby (remember, if Sam's 6 months, then that means that Kristina is only 7 months pregnant)?**

**Also, I have a new story out called Last Kiss. It's kind of horrible at first, but it will get better. Go read it. If you read The Right Life, I'm going to try and update that since there's only a little bit left. **

**Please REVIEW! **


	38. Life Goes On

Sam had a hand pressed to her expanded stomach as she walked off the elevator. She was afraid this would be too much stress since she still had to keep her baby inside of her for 3 more months, but she had to be there for her little sister.

She saw Dante, Sonny, Claudia, 5 month old Dominic, and Molly sitting in the waiting area. She immediately went over to them, Jason close behind. They had left Sofia at Carly's house.

"Sam!" Molly hugged her tightly, practically clinging to her older sister. "It was so scary. One minute, Krissy and I were just talking about baby names and then the next, she was on the ground! I called Mom and she had to rush home from the office. I was terrified!"

"It's okay now, Mol. Everything is going to be okay." She hugged her little sister.

"Sam, maybe you, Claudia, Molly, and Dominic should go to Carly's. We'll update you when we can." Sonny said.

"I'm not leaving my little sister." Sam firmly stated. "I'm staying right here."

"Even if it risks our child?" Jason asked.

"Don't even do that. Don't try to use this baby against me. Kristina is important to me, Jason. She's my sister and I love her. I have to be here for her, Molly, and my mother."

Matt approached them, a somber look on his face. Everyone immediately turned and looked at him. Sam wrapped her arms around Molly, holding her close to her.

"Things aren't looking good. Kristina had to have an emergency c-section because the baby wasn't in the right position. He is 2 months premature, so he's in the NICU. Kristina lost a lot of blood and she's in a coma." Matt stated.

"Seriously? Will this family ever get a break? First Michael and Emory and now Kristina? This is unbelievable." Dante angrily said.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Where's my mom?" Molly spoke up.

"She's in with Kristina. The thing is that she refuses to see the baby. She told me that until Kristina wakes up, she will not go anywhere near that child."

Everyone looked at each other. Sam was the one who spoke.

"I'll go see the baby. You said he before. Is it a boy?" Matt nodded. "Okay. Molly, stay with Claudia please."

After scrubbing up and putting on the protective clothing, Sam walked into the NICU. She went over to the incubator, staring down at her little nephew. She smiled at him.

"Hi baby boy. I'm your Aunt Sam. I know you're looking for your mommy right now, but she can't be here. Don't worry though, she's not alone. Nana is going to stay with her. I promise that I'll be here for you." She looked at the nurse. "How is he doing?"

"Are you family?"

"Yes, his mother, Kristina Corinthos-Davis, is my little sister."

The nurse smiled kindly. "This little one is a fighter. So far, he's holding on, but since he was born early, his lungs aren't fully developed. We have him on a ventilator to assist his breathing."

"I want you to be completely honest with me. Do you think he'll make it?"

"Things are looking bright right now. I hope that with a little bit of love and care and with assistance from the medical equipment we have here that he will be able to pull through."

"Thank you." Sam sat down, grabbing his little hand. "You heard her, little one. You need to fight."

Sonny had gone to see Kristina and Dante went to make phone calls to update Carly and Nikolas. That left Claudia, Jason, Dominic, and Molly alone in the waiting area.

"Do you think Sam can handle all this?" Claudia questioned Jason quietly.

"I'm not sure. She says she can, so I'm going to trust her." He looked at Molly, who was playing with Dominic. "What are we going to do about her? I know Sam will probably want her to stay with us, but we're having some problems right now with the boys, so it might be better if she didn't."

"I'd be happy to take her. Molly's always very helpful. I'm sure Carly wouldn't mind having her either." Claudia answered. "She's great with the baby, so I love when she comes over."

Jason nodded his head. "I'm thinking that we could probably leave Cam, Jake, and Sofia with Carly for a few days so Sam can be here. I know it's going to be impossible to make her leave."

Alexis came out, tears running down her cheeks. She approached her family. Molly jumped up, hugging her.

"Mommy! How's Kristina?"

Though she wanted to comfort her youngest daughter, Alexis couldn't do it right then. "They're talking about finding long term facilities. I can't believe this is happening!"

"It'll be okay." Claudia tried.

"How? My beautiful daughter is in a _coma_!"

"What?" they all turned around to see Ashley coming over. "Kristina is in a coma?" Claudia nodded her head. They all knew that would be a sore subject to the girl who was basically family to them. Her little girl and Michael had been taken from her the same way.

"I was hoping to share the news with her." Ashley looked down at her hands disappointedly.

"What news?" Molly wondered.

"The doctors called this morning. Emory woke up."

"Really? That's great!" Jason, Claudia, and Alexis nodded in agreement to Molly's statement. They couldn't really be happy with everything going on with Kristina and the baby.

Sam came out at that moment. "Hey." She wiped tears away from her eyes. Jason looked at her. "I'm fine. Just scared for them. We need to name the baby."

"It's Kristina's child, Samantha. She will name him." Alexis interrupted.

"Mom, you need to look at the facts. What if Kristina never wakes up? We can't just let that little boy grow up with no name."

"If Kristina doesn't wake up, that little boy won't be growing up with us." Alexis insisted. "I will not keep that child when my daughter can't see him."

"That's not even fair! He's an innocent child!"

"Yes, and he deserves a family that loves and cares for him, not one that will see him as a constant reminder of Kristina being gone."

"I know you're upset, but you're being an idiot!" Sam yelled. "I will not let you give my nephew up for adoption. I see him as a reminder of _Kristina_. That's a good thing, Alexis." She looked to Molly. "Do you know of any names that Krissy liked?"

"Zane, Ezekiel, Micah, and Ezra." She replied. "Which one do you think would suit him?"

"Definitely Micah. I think Micah Zane Corinthos-Davis." Sam answered. "I'm going to go tell the NICU nurse the name." she walked away with Jason following.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "She is unbelievable."

"No she's not. Life goes on, even if Kristina isn't in it." Claudia told her. She lifted Dominic up. "Molly, would you like to come stay with your Uncle Sonny and I?"

"Sure." Molly stood, following the woman out without even a goodbye to her mother.

Ashley sat down next to Alexis. "Look, I know what it's like to have a child in a coma. But Emory woke up this morning. Life does continue, but make sure you never give up hope." She stood. "I have to go talk to Jason."

Jason watched from the window as Sam looked at her new nephew. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around, coming face to face with Ashley.

"Hi Jason."

"Hey." He smiled politely at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I have a favor to ask."

"Name it."

"Emory needs to be transported here. I don't have any money and I was wondering…"

"Of course I'll have her brought here." Jason interrupted. "And I'm going to move you into the penthouse across the hall from Sam and I."

"Thank you, but I can't afford it."

"I know. That's why I'm going to pay for it. Besides, Sonny still owns it. Michael loved you, Ashley. That makes you family."

"Thanks." She hugged him. "I'll tell the doctors to expect a call from you?" Jason nodded. "Thank you." Ashley left.

The man looked into the window again. He saw that there was a little girl moving around in an incubator. The name on the incubator read _Miley Elisabeth "Libby" Spencer_. Jason's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Spencer?

"Yeah, of course I'll keep them…I'll be there in 5 minutes." Lulu hung up her cell phone, ending the call with Jason. She had agreed to go pick up Cameron and Jake from hospital daycare and keep them for a few days. She knew that Sam would be under a lot of stress because of Kristina and the baby, so she happily agreed. Lulu loved any time she could spend with her nephews.

"Pretty soon, their little sister will be with me and then they can get to know her." Lulu whispered to herself as she left.

**Sorry this is so short! I hope I'll be able to update again soon! **

**Did you expect Kristina to go into a coma? Do you think she'll make it? Will the baby?**

**Who do you think baby Libby belongs to? **

**Are you glad Emory woke up?**

**Would you rather have Michael or Kristina wake up? Do you want one (or both) of them to die? **

**Would you like to see more of Ashley and Emory with the family? **

**Is Alexis being ridiculous or are her feelings about the baby justified? **

**If Kristina doesn't wake up in time (or at all), who do you think should take baby Micah? **

**Please REVIEW or else this story will just be ended where it is! **


	39. Things Are Crazy Here

"Lulu?" the blonde looked up when she heard the familiar voice. Claudia. "Why do you have a baby?"

"Oh, this is my little girl. Libby." She showed off the child.

"Um, since when were you pregnant? And she looks way too old to be a newborn."

"She's not. She's 11 months old. I adopted her."

"But she looks too young to be 11 months…"

"She was a preemie." Lulu replied. "It was nice having this little chat with you, Claudia, but I have to get going. The baby needs to get home and everything…"

"Yeah." The brunette said with the wave of her hand. "I understand. Well, good luck."

"Thanks." Lulu hurried away.

"That was weird." Claudia said. She quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carly. Since when did your cousin adopt an 11 month old baby?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I just came to the hospital to see Micah and Lulu was walking out of the NICU with an 11 month old little girl named Libby. She said she adopted her."

Carly shrugged her shoulders, though she knew Claudia couldn't see her. "I didn't know anything about it. Maybe she and Dante are ready to start a family."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye, Claws." Claudia hung up.

Carly put her phone down and went into the other room. Sofia and Haven were watching TV and Morgan was playing a video game. Right now, they were busy, which was a good thing.

Sofia was staying with Carly currently. It had been about a month and a half since Kristina had baby Micah. A lot had happened in that time.

Michael was showing signs of waking up, though he wasn't quite there yet. It was great news and Carly was relieved.

Emory was back in Port Charles and could be released any day. Ashley was thrilled and had started moving into Sonny's old penthouse.

Alexis had Kristina moved to a facility, though it broke her heart. The place was in Louisiana and the lawyer had yet to return. She didn't want to give Micah up for adoption anymore, but she still hadn't seen him and told Sonny that she couldn't take the little boy in after he was released; he reminded her too much of Kristina and it was painful to see him.

Cameron and Jake were being passed back and forth between Jason, Nikolas, and Lulu, which didn't provide much stability for them, but it was what worked for the family. Audrey, Elizabeth's grandmother, had passed away, which nearly broke the boys' hearts. Their behavior had improved after that though, which was good.

Sonny had practically gone off the deep end. He was acting crazy and irrational, though anyone refused to accept that fact, especially Claudia, Carly, and Jason.

Dante, Maxie, and Lulu were trying to help in any way they could, even if it meant just taking the kids out for ice cream just to give Carly, Jason, Nikolas, and Claudia a break.

Molly had moved in with Claudia because of her mother's absence. She was trying to stay busy by helping with Dominic, though she felt like Alexis didn't care about her as much as Kristina. Johnny had also agreed to stay with them to help Claudia out with the two kids.

Jax had moved away to Australia. He was sick of everything and everyone in Port Charles. He signed away his rights to Haven before he left.

Sam was now 7 and a half months pregnant and at a special clinic in North Carolina. As her due date approached, the pregnancy became more and more dangerous. It was better for her and the baby to go there, so she reluctantly agreed.

Jason was going back and forth between Port Charles and North Carolina. He felt obligated to make sure he looked after Claudia, Dominic, Molly, Emory, Ashley, Cam, Jake, Carly and her kids, Micah, and, of course, Sofia.

Things were pretty crazy at that time, but everyone was doing the best they could. They were all trying to support each other and, more importantly, the kids.

"Haven, Sofia, are you guys ready to go?"

"Yes, Aunt Carly." Sofia answered. She hadn't been her usual bubbly self lately, which didn't surprise anyone. She hadn't seen Sam in a while and that was heavily weighing on the little Mommy's girl.

"Let's go then. Morgan! Come on!" she shouted up the stairs. Her son ran down and they left.

Molly walked into the living room, her math book tucked under her arm. "Claudia?" she called out, looking around for her aunt. "Claudia, where are you?"

Sonny was standing in the corner, staring out the window. He had a glass of scotch in his hand and he hadn't shaved in a while. Molly took a step back, surprised to see her uncle that way. She bumped into the bassinet, where Dominic was, alerting Sonny to her presence. He turned around and clearly wasn't right.

The young girl dropped her book on the table and reached down, lifting her cousin safely into her arms. She cradled him close to her.

"Why are you here?" Sonny practically growled.

"Un...Uncle Sonny? Are you okay?" she stuttered, stepping as far away from him as she could.

"You just couldn't leave it alone, could you?" he screamed, moving towards her. Molly panicked and threw open the door, running outside, hearing Sonny's yells behind her.

Jason sat on the bed in Sam's room, studying her face. She was staring down at the book in her hands, though she clearly wasn't interested in what she was reading. Eventually, she gave up and put the book to the side.

"Jase? How are things back home?"

"Oh, everything's fine." he lied. It was far from fine.

"I know you better than that. What's going on with everyone?"

"Sam, you're not supposed to stress out." he reminded her.

"So you're admitting something is wrong."

"No, things are fine. Everyone is healthy and okay."

"Sofia?"

"She's with Carly."

"The boys?"

"They're with me when I'm there, Nikolas or Dante and Lulu when I'm not."

"Dominic?"

"He's always happy when I see him."

"Micah?"

"He's breathing on his own and can go home soon."

Sam sighed. "Is my mom taking him?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure? Haven't you seen her lately?"

"No." he groaned, realizing he would have to tell her why. "She put Kristina in a care facility in Louisiana almost 3 weeks ago and has been staying there."

"Seriously? Where's Molly?"

"With Claudia and Sonny."

"Jason..."

"No, Sam. Things are okay how they are."

"Really? So it's okay that my mother is neglecting my little sister? I'm not happy that Kristina is in a coma either, but she has other children. Molly needs me right now, Jason. Can you bring her?"

He shook his head. "School starts in a few days. I don't think she needs to be missing it right now."

"I don't really care about school. Maybe she, Sofia, you, and the boys should all just find a house up here."

"No." he answered. "We can't pull them away from Port Charles and everything they know there."

"Yes we can!" she argued. "People can come visit. And it's not like it would be permanent. I'm only going to be here for another month and a half if everything goes well."

"Then what's the point of pulling them away from everything just to bring them back soon after?" Jason shook his head. "We're not doing this. They're all staying in Port Charles, end of story."

"And what about Micah? Is he supposed to just stay at the hospital forever? Someone has to take him and I don't think Carly would appreciate it if we let him live with us and then just pushed him on her the rest of the time." Sam sighed. "Jase, I think you need to stop coming here until the baby's born."

"What? No." Jason immediately objected.

"Yes. The kids need a stable home. Let's face it. Carly's got enough on her plate Jax leaving; she doesn't need Sofia on top of that. And _we_ took in the boys, not everyone else. _We_ need to be the ones taking care of them."

"Sam..." he was interrupted by his ringing phone. He looked at the caller id. _Carly_.

"Answer it." she told him. "Put it on speaker."

"I don't..."

"I said put it on speaker."

Jason sighed and did what she said, hoping nothing bad had happened. "Hello?"

"Thank God you answered! Oh my God, things are crazy here!" the blonde shouted. Sam looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean crazy? Is everyone okay?"

"I don't know! Anthony Zacchara is out of prison and he's starting a mob war!"

"What about Johnny and Claudia?"

"They're siding with us." Carly sounded out of breath.

"I want locations on everyone now."

"Okay. Haven, Morgan, Sofia, and I are at Ashley's apartment; Emory got released today so she's here too. Kristina and Alexis are in Louisiana. Claudia's at the hospital with Micah and..." Carly paused, causing Jason and Sam to wonder what she was doing. "Oh no."

"What?"

"I just got a text from Johnny. He said that he went to the house and everything was trashed. Sonny was passed out on the ground and he can't find Molly and Dominic!"

Sam gasped, reminding him that she was in the room. Her dark eyes stared into his blue ones and he could tell she was getting ready to panic.

"It's going to be okay." he tried to assure her. "You need to stay calm or else your blood pressure is going to skyrocket and that's not good for Daniel."

She closed her eyes and started to take deep breaths. Jason went back to his conversation.

"Have Dante and Lulu go over to Ashley's. You need to go talk to Sonny. Send Nikolas and Johnny to look for Molly and Dominic. I'll fly back as soon as I can." Jason told Carly.

"And Claudia called me earlier and said Lulu is adopting an 11 month old baby named Libby. Do you know anything about that?"

"No. I've got to go. Tell Sofia we love her." he said before hanging up. "Sam?"

"What's really going on, Jason?"

He sighed. "Sonny hasn't been himself lately. Ever since Kristina went into the coma, he's been drinking and he might be off his meds. He and Claudia are fighting a lot."

"You have to go back."

"I don't want to leave you..."

"I'm fine." she tried to tell him. "Go."

"I love you." he kissed her. "Don't overreact. I'll take care of everything."

She nodded. "Tell me when you know about Molly and Dom." he agreed before running out. Sam grabbed her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, it's me. I need you to get the plane ready. It's time."

**Sorry it took so long to update and that this was short! I'll try and get another chapter done in the next few days! **

**What do you think should happen with Sonny? What about the mob war? **

**Should Johnny and Claudia side with Anthony or with Sonny and Jason?**

**Who should get baby Micah? **

**What do you think will happen to Molly and Dominic?**

**Do you think Sam should leave the clinic and go back to Port Charles? What about Jason? **

**Who do you think Sam called at the end? **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! Please do the same for this chapter! **


	40. We're Not Running

"Sonny!" Carly shouted as she came into his house. She saw her ex-husband sitting by the fireplace, a glass of Scotch in his hand.

"I never tried to see her when she was little."

Carly looked at him, confused. "Who?"

"Kristina. When she was little, I only really saw her on the boys' birthdays. I should have been there more. Maybe then she wouldn't be in this position."

"Okay, you need to stop this." She sat down across from him. "Do you think Kristina would want you acting like this? Or Michael? Or Dante, Morgan, or Dominic? You need to think about your other kids. And what about Molly? You're basically a father to her and now she's missing."

"That's my fault." He looked at his lap.

"What do you mean?"

"I yelled at her. I…I thought she was someone else. I yelled at her and she took the baby and ran out."

"And you didn't go after her? You're not looking for her? God, Sonny. I used to think that if you had any redeeming qualities, it was how much you love the children in your family, even if they're not yours. I guess I was wrong." She stormed out.

"Thanks for coming." Sam stepped on the plane to see Skye Quartermaine and her daughter, Lila Rae Alcazar.

"No problem." Sam sat down across from her husband's sister. They had never been particularly close, but she knew Skye and Jason loved each other, even if they had a hard time showing it. "Now, what exactly prompted you to do this?"

"A mob war is breaking out between Sonny and Anthony. Sonny is off his meds and drinking, so it's Anthony against Jason, Claudia, and Johnny. I don't want the kids to get caught in the crossfire. Oh, and Molly and Dominic are missing."

"Really? Does anyone have any idea where they are?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure. But I told Jason to go back. They need him more there than I need him."

"Sam, are you sure you should be flying? Your pregnancy is high risk and…"

"I'll be fine. We just need to get everyone."

"Okay. Your call." Skye told the pilot where to go.

Claudia looked down at her cellphone as it rang. She grabbed it quickly. "Hello?"

"Aunt Claudia?"

"Molly!" she sighed in relief. "Where are you? Do you have the baby?"

"We're at a warehouse. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Which warehouse?"

"42, I think."

Claudia cursed silently, knowing that was one of the Zacchara ones. "Okay. Johnny will be right there to get you." She told her brother quickly where they were and he got into his car and sped down the road.

Her phone vibrated again, but this time, it was a text. "Be at the airport by 4pm with the kids. Get on flight SD03."

She didn't know why she had gotten the message, but she wasn't going to fight it. She drove quickly to the house to pack.

By the time 4pm came around, there was a pretty familiar group gathered at the airport. Jason held Sofia in one arm and Jake's hand in the other as he told Cameron to stay right by him. Carly was by his side holding Haven with Morgan next to her. Claudia had one arm around Molly and held Dominic in her other, glad that they were safe and okay. Johnny was next to her, watching everyone. Maxie was holding Spencer and talking to Lulu, who held baby Libby. Dante and Nikolas were speaking quietly. Ashley was sitting near Morgan with a sleeping Emory on her lap.

Matt, holding a car seat, Patrick, Robin, and Emma came over to them just as someone over the intercom called for everyone loading plane SD03. They all boarded the plane, shocked to see Sam, Skye, and Lila Rae.

"Sam? What are you doing here? You should be at the clinic."

"There's no time for that." She said. "Everyone needs to hurry. I'm sure there are Zacchara people watching you and when they see you getting on a plane, they're going to try and figure out where you're going. We need to leave."

"Where are we going?" Claudia demanded.

"Anyone who tries to find it will think we're going to Sonny's island."

"Where are we really going?"

Nikolas stood. "Russia."

"How is going to Russia going to help?" Carly asked as she buckled Emory's seatbelt.

"We'll be safe. Cassadine people will be protecting everyone on the plane from any type of harm."

"What about Michael?"

"And Sonny?"

"Sonny was sent the message. He said that he was going to a special care facility, but wouldn't give me the location. He told me to tell you, Carly, that what you said got to him. And Michael is being transported to a special hospital in Russia, as is Kristina."

"Running never does any good." Robin told her friend.

"We're not running. We're protecting the people we love."

Guards met them at the door once they entered. They demanded the names of each of the people, matching their faces with pictures Sam had given them through email. Once everyone was cleared, they went into the huge castle.

"Everyone will have their own rooms. Rooms are connected by family. Molly, your room will be connected to both mine and Claudia's." Sam stated. "There are nametags on the door, so follow those. Here are maps." She gave everyone a map. "Dinner will be served in an hour. Try to unpack a little. If there is anything you need, write it down on a list and put it in the folder outside of your door. A maid will pick it up and go shopping tomorrow. If you have any special preferences, like food or how you want your room cleaned or what you like to wear, write that down and put it in the folder too. You are not to leave this house unless you have cleared it with me or Nikolas. Go find your rooms."

"Wow, she's even bossier than before." Johnny whispered to Claudia.

Everyone spread out to find their rooms. Jason caught up to Sam as he carried all the bags.

"Are Cam and Jake with us or Dante and Lulu?"

"Us." She replied.

"How do you know where everything is?"

"Because I've had this planned for about a month now. I was emailed the layout and I picked where all of the rooms would go." She opened up a door, leading them down a new hallway. "I had all the windows changed to bulletproof and I brought a few guards here."

"Who?"

"Max and Milo. They flew in with Spinelli last night to get things ready."

"Is your mother coming?"

"I would assume so."

"You know she's been ignoring Molly, right? And Molly isn't particularly fond of her either."

"I assumed, so I didn't put them together."

"How did you get Micah out?"

"I've been in contact with Robin and Patrick. You didn't think I would actually just stop checking on my nephew, did you?" she unlocked a door that led to a huge bedroom with a small living room in it. "They told me he could be released soon. When I told them about all of this, they said they would bring him. I got a nurse slash nanny for him, her name is Natalia. Her father is a guard here."

"What about when we go home though? Who's going to take him?"

"I thought that we'd have it figured out by then." She shrugged. "I don't know. Probably us or Claudia and Sonny, unless my mother has a sudden change of heart."

Sofia, Cameron, and Jake were looking around the massive room. Sam went over to a door that was on the wall and opened it. "Sofia, this will be your room." She opened one next to it. "And boys, this is yours." She went on the other side of the bed and opened that door. "This one is Molly's." she opened one next to that one. "And this one is Micah's."

"Where is everyone else?" Jason wondered as the kids went to explore their new bedrooms.

"If you go through Molly's room and open a door in there, it takes you to Claudia's room. She has doors that attach to Micah, Johnny, and Dominic's rooms. Carly, Morgan, and Haven are across the hall from us. Next to them are Ashley and Emory. On Carly's other side are Lulu and Dante, who have a room attached to theirs for Libby.

"There's a door at the end of this hallway that opens up and leads to a new one. In that one, there is Robin and Patrick, who have a joining room for Emma. Next to them on one side is Maxie and on the other is Matt. Next to Maxie comes Spinelli. Across the hall from Robin and Patrick is Skye, with an attached room for Lila Rae. Next to her is Nikolas and next to him will be my mother. I have a room for Sonny on her other side, if he ever comes. On Skye's other side is…"

"Me!" their door opened up and in walked Brenda Barrett. Jason stared at her in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sam invited me." She hugged the woman. "It's nice to see you again."

"Again?"

"I know Brenda from back when I was conning. She saved my life." Sam explained. "She has been getting calls and emails from Anthony Zacchara, so I got a plane for her and Alec."

"Who is Alec?" Jason asked.

"My son." Brenda told him. "He's 5, the same age as your daughter."

Jason groaned. "I have a feeling I'm going to be getting quite a few headaches."

**Sorry for the wait! I got a new laptop, so I hope that I'll be able to update more frequently. But sadly, this one is coming to an end!**

**Are you glad that Sonny decided to check into a facility? **

**How do you feel about the whole group packing up and going to Russia? **

**Do you like that Skye, Lila Rae, Brenda, and Alec came? I did this because I am planning on writing a sequel to this story and it will be when the kids are a bit older, so I would rather there be kids that we are all familiar with instead of a bunch of random kids. **

**Would you like them to stay in Russia and be safe, or would you rather them return to Port Charles and go through some drama and some characters die?**

**Do you still want JaSam to name their baby Daniel Jason Morgan? **

**I just noticed that a few characters, like Spinelli and Spencer, might not have been mentioned for a while. I can't remember why that is, but I hope they weren't dead or anything because they're in this chapter now. **

**I can't remember how old I made all of the kids, but here's how they are going to be now: **

**Sofia- 5**

**Jake- 3**

**Cameron- 6**

**Spencer- 6**

**Dominic- 6 and a half months**

**Molly- 12**

**Morgan- 13**

**Haven- 5**

**Micah- A month and a half. **

**Libby- 11 months**

**Emma- 5**

**Alec- 5**

**Lila Rae- 6**

**Emory- 3**

**Kristina- 17**

**Michael- 19**

**Ashley- 19**

**JaSam baby- will be born in a month and a half **

**Please REVIEW and I will try to update as soon as I can!**


	41. Are You Scared?

"Lucky Charms!" Carly shouted, handing the box to Jason. Sofia, Haven, and Lila Rae raised their hands. He quickly poured the cereal into bowls and put them in the girls' hands, sending them to the table. "Cocoa puffs!"

Molly was sitting at the breakfast bar, Morgan next to her. Today, they would both be starting their homeschooling and weren't too excited about it.

Natalia entered, Micah in her arms. "Michael's vitals are strong and I would bet he will be awake within the next month." She stated, grabbing a bottle with special formula to help the preemie grow.

"And Sam?" Jason questioned as he poured Cheerios for Spencer.

"The baby seems to be growing on schedule and his mother is doing well."

A tall, older American woman came in, glasses perched on her nose. "Hello, you must be Molly and Morgan. My name is Mrs. Glasser."

"Nice to meet you." Morgan said, giving her a small smile. Molly just nodded; in the past few months, she had kind of reverted in.

"I'm going to go see Sam before our lessons start." She excused herself from the table, putting her bowl in the sink, and went down the hallway.

"She's going through a tough time right now." Jason explained.

Mrs. Glasser nodded. "I completely understand. I assume you are Mr. Morgan?"

"Yes, I am." He shook her hand. "Thank you for coming to help us with the kids' schooling."

"It is my pleasure, though I will only be educating Morgan and Molly, along with children by the name of Ashley, Kristina, and Michael."

"Well, Michael and Kristina are both in comas, so it could be a while before you meet them. And Ashley isn't much of a child anymore; she's 19 and has a little girl, but she still wants to try and get her high school diploma."

"I understand." She looked at Morgan. "Be in the schooling room in five minutes."

Morgan just nodded, watching as she walked out. "I'm gonna go get Ashley." He left.

Carly and Jason shared a look. Mrs. Glasser seemed strict and it might be too much for the older kids to handle, given the situation going on in their family.

A younger woman, who was also American, but blonde and looking a lot nicer, came into the room. "Hello! You must be Carly and Jason!" she hugged them, earning uncomfortable looks from each. "I'm Miss Heather, the younger kids' teacher."

"We'll send them to the other school room." Jason told her. Miss Heather nodded and left.

"Hello children!" Heather Knoll greeted as the kids filed into the room. "I'm Miss Heather. Please, take a seat!" the eight children did as she asked. "Now, tell me your name, how old you are, who your parents are, and a little about you."

"I'm Sofia Morgan. I'm five years old and my parents are Jason and Sam. Mommy is going to have a little baby named Daniel soon, so now I'll have three brothers. I couldn't talk for a while because I was scared."

"I'm Cameron Webber. I'm six and my parents are Lucky and Elizabeth, but they both died. Now, I live with Jason and Sam with Sofia and my little brother, Jake."

"I'm Spencer Cassadine and I'm six too. My mom Courtney died when I was a baby and my dad is Nikolas. Um…I wish that I had a mommy and brothers and sisters like everyone else. I had a mommy named Emily, but she got killed."

"I'm Emma Scorpio-Drake. I'm five. My mommy and daddy are Robin and Patrick and they're doctors. Mommy has a disease called HIV that she got when she was young, but she's my hero." she smiled, showing her father's dimples.

"I'm Jake Spencer and I'm five. My mom and dad are Lucky and Elizabeth too, but they died. Now me and Cam live with Sofia and her mom and dad. But my real mom pushed me into some water and I almost died."

"My name is Lila Rae Alcazar and I'm six. My daddy died when I was little and my mom's name is Skye. We lived in LA together for a long time, but we came here to be with Uncle Jason and Aunt Sam."

"I'm Alec Barrett. I am five years old. My mom is Brenda and she likes to do model stuff. I just got to meet all of these people, but they're nice." He grinned. "Especially Sofia. She's real pretty."

"And I'm Haven Jacks. I am five. My mom is Carly and my dad is Jax, but he moved to Australia. I got taken for a while with my brother Morgan and had to live in Italy, but now I'm back!"

"Okay!" Heather couldn't believe what the kids had gone through in such a short amount of time. "Let's start with reading."

Grace was the youngest daughter of one of the Cassadine guards, Michaelis. She decided not to go to college and now, at 19, she was working as a nanny for the babies in the house.

"Hi Dominic." She cooed to the baby. "I'm Grace. I'm going to be taking care of you." She lifted him up in one arm. "And you must be Libby. Hey there, little girl. I'll take good care of you two. Let's go out in the yard and play on the swings."

On her way to the backyard, she passed Sam and Jason's room. Sam was pouting because she was put on bed rest and ordered to avoid all stress. Jason was stuck listening to her complaints.

"Why can't I help?" she practically whined, a sound that didn't leave her mouth too often.

"Because if you get too stressed out, our baby isn't going to make it. Do you want our son to die, Sam?" he didn't bother sugarcoating it, knowing that she would do everything possible to get out of that bed.

Sam froze. "N…no."

"Then you need to rest. Carly and I have got everything under control." He stood up. "Monica and Edward should be arriving any minute, so I need to go talk to Nikolas."

"Hey guys." Brenda walked in. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, you're fine." Jason responded. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his wife's head. "Talk to Brenda. Relax. If you get up, I will have you tied down to a bed."

Sam rolled her eyes as he left. She looked to her old friend. "It's been so long since we've seen each other."

"I know! It's been, what, fifteen years?"

"Somewhere around there."

Carly strolled into the room, her arms across her chest. "Oh look who it is. Little Miss Victim. Can't say I'm happy to see you again."

"Wow Carly. You're still so lovely!" Brenda sarcastically replied.

Claudia walked in behind the blonde. "Guys, it isn't good for Sam to get stressed out."

"She has a past with Sonny." Carly stated.

Claudia's eyes narrowed. "You better stay away from my husband."

"Relax! I'm not here to rekindle something with Sonny."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I've been getting phone calls and emails from Anthony Zacchara."

"Why?" Claudia questioned; she didn't know her father even knew the other woman.

"Have you heard of Aleksander Janacek?" Claudia and Carly both nodded. "He's my son Alec's father."

"That's how Brenda and I know each other." Sam said. "Aleksander has an older brother named Dmitri Janacek. Back when I was conning men to pay for my brother Danny's hospital fees, Dmitri was one of my targets. He found out what I was doing and tried to kill me, but Brenda saved me. She killed him."

Carly scoffed. "Wow. I'm sure that Aleksander guy was thrilled that you killed his brother."

"He helped me hide the body. He didn't mind because now he was the next in line to get his family's business." Brenda explained.

"So what does Anthony have to do with any of this?" Claudia demanded.

"He wanted to get Aleksander on his side against Sonny and Jason."

"Is he going to do it?"

"He can't. He's dead."

"Did you kill him too?" Carly questioned.

"No. He was in a shootout, but no one knows about all of that. So Alec and I had to get away or we would be in danger of all the Janacek's enemies. This place was a good way to escape."

Lulu and Maxie strolled into the room. The latter collapsed onto the bed next to Sam with a groan.

"I'm so bored!"

"Where is everyone else?" Sam asked.

"Spinelli, Dante, Johnny, Nikolas, and Jason are trying to figure out a good way to get Monica and Edward in and they're going over layout plans. Ashley, Morgan, and Molly are in one of the school rooms with Mrs. Glasser, who has horrible fashion and seems mean, and the younger kids are in the other school room with Miss Heather, who seems like an idiot. Natalia has the three babies. Skye is in her room. Robin, Patrick, and Matt are checking over Kristina and Michael."

"They're here?" Sam practically shouted.

"Yeah, they got here late last night." Lulu answered. "They think Michael looks good and is showing signs of waking up and they were just starting on Krissy when we left."

"What about my mom?"

"She didn't come with them. She said she had some business to take care of first."

Sam groaned. "I told her to come straight here! What if she goes and causes trouble or lets everyone know where we are?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Claudia assured her. Her phone rang. "It's Sonny's clinic; I've got to take this." She left the room.

"What is she talking about Sonny's clinic?" Brenda demanded.

Carly rolled her eyes. "So much for not wanting to rekindle something with him."

"Sonny was off his meds and he's been having some problems controlling himself. He checked himself into a facility, but only Claudia knows where it is." Sam told her. "Lulu, could you talk to Jason about the kids' teachers? I want to make sure they understand how much they have been through."

"Sure." Lulu left.

"Maxie, could you make sure that Monica and Edward's rooms are ready? They are down the hallway near yours."

"I guess."

"Brenda, how about you go with her? Maxie loves fashion and I'm sure you guys could find something in common." Sam said.

"Okay." Brenda and Maxie left.

Carly layed down on the bed next to Sam. "Ugh, I hate this already. I hate feeling trapped."

"I know exactly what you mean." She sighed. "So who do you think Brenda will end up with?"

"Well I'm going to make sure she doesn't end up with Sonny." Sam gave her a look. "Not because of me. He's finally got something good going on with Claudia and I won't let him screw it up. He can't do that to her."

"Wow, who knew that we would actually care about Claudia Zacchara?"

"It is a little weird." Carly smiled. "Jason used to be my only friend. But now I have Claudia, and of course my little Sammy." She hugged the brunette. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored and tired. I can't wait until this baby is born."

"Me either. I call godmother!"

"You might have to fight Claudia and Maxie. You've already got Sofia, Car."

"So?"

"I was actually thinking of asking Molly. She's been through so much lately and it would give her something to look forward to."

"Molly's the only one I would willingly give the spot to."

"Have you talked to her lately? How does she seem?"

"She's really…withdrawn. The only person I really see her talking to is Morgan. First everything that happened with you because of her father, then Kristina being in a coma, and then Alexis practically abandoning her, and now how Sonny scared her so badly that she ran away? She's been through a lot."

"I'm hoping that when my mom comes back, she'll realize that she needs to be there for Molly."

"I don't know, Sam. Kristina was always her golden child, no offense to you or anything."

"I completely agree. Kristina was the first one that Alexis actually raised. She has always favored her to me and Molly. That's why it's so hard for me to understand why she wanted to give Micah up for adoption."

Carly shrugged. "I kind of understand. It was her way of protecting herself. She had already lost Kristina and didn't want to risk getting close to Micah just to lose him too."

"I just hope she realizes that she's got other family to worry about."

"Hey Mol." Carly walked into the girl's room. "What are you doing?"

"Reading." She showed her a book. "Mrs. Glasser said that we have to have the first five chapters finished by tomorrow."

Carly sat on the edge of her bed. "How do you like Mrs. Glasser?"

"She's strict, but a good teacher."

"Do you like the homeschooling? If you don't, I could talk to Sam about finding a real school for you to go to."

"The homeschooling is fine. Maybe I'll be able to finish school early and start college quicker."

"Maybe." Carly could see how much the 12 year old had changed. She wasn't bubbly or talkative the way she had been before. "Kristina was transported here, and Michael too. Have you seen them?"

"No." she responded. "Morgan told me that they are doing good. I don't really wanna see them like that, you know?"

"Yeah." Then, an idea hit her. It would accomplish two of her goals- bringing Molly out of her shell and keeping Brenda away from Sonny. "I came to see you because I know that you're a pretty good match maker. Morgan told me how you like to do things in the name of true love?" Molly just nodded. "Well I have two people that I think could really use your expertise."

"Who?"

"Brenda and Nikolas."

"I hope you like your rooms." Jason told Monica and Edward as he led them down the hallway.

"If it's anything like those dreaded Wyndemere decorations, I will not stand for it." Edward complained.

Jason opened the door and could tell that Maxie or Brenda had been in there. The dark decorations were replaced with more neutral colors that brightened the room considerably.

"It's beautiful, Jason. Thank you." Monica said with a smile. He just nodded. He proceeded to tell them where everyone else's rooms were, specifically pointing out his, Sofia, and Michael's rooms.

"Thank you, son." Edward hugged him. Jason hugged him back and looked at his watch.

"The little kids should be out of school for lunch soon. You could go see them. I know Sofia would love to see you guys. Spencer and Lila Rae are here too; I know you've missed them."

"Grandfather!" Skye came into the room then, pulling her favorite family member into her arms. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, my dear."

"Hello, Monica."

"Skye."

"You two just have to see Lila Rae. I've been showing her lots of pictures of all of you. She's excited to meet you."

"I forgot to tell you." Jason said. "Someone else you'll be glad to see is here."

"Who?" Edward boomed.

"Brenda Barrett."

Edward shook his head. "That's a shame. That sweet girl will be pulled into Corinthos's web once again and ruin her life!"

"I don't think so. Sonny and Claudia are doing pretty well. Plus, Brenda has a little boy now. She will have to think rationally before throwing herself into situations like that."

"A little boy?" Edward asked. Jason nodded. "Maybe he can call me Grandfather!"

Jason felt guilty. Edward never really had the chance to be a great grandfather, like he had wanted. Michael had been raised by Sonny, Lila Rae had been living in California, and he barely saw Sofia. He vowed to give his grandfather his wish.

"Hi Mommy." Sofia walked into her parents' room and crawled onto the bed next to her mother. Sam closed her laptop and smiled.

"Hey baby. How was school?"

Sofia shrugged. "Okay. I like Emma and Lila Rae."

Sam was glad about that. The only person Sofia had ever really talked to was Haven, so she didn't have much experience with other children. "And Alec?"

"He's annoying!"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, most boys are."

Sofia cuddled into her side, resting her head on her mother's chest. "When's Daniel gonna get here?"

"Soon, Sof. Are you excited to be a big sister?"

"Yeah! But I wish he was a Lila. Now I'm gonna be the only girl!"

"But you'll be that much more special because of it." She kissed her daughter's nose. "Did you go see Grandfather and Mimi?"

"Mmhmm. Me, Spencer, and Lila Rae went together. But me and Spence left cause Daddy, Aunt Robin, and Brenda brought in Emma and Alec, and we wanted to let them see each other."

"You know you never have to leave your grandparents for other kids, right? You have just as much of a right to see them." Sam silently added in her head that she had _more_ of a right, since she was technically the only one that was related to the Quartermaines.

"I know. But they deserve a chance to see them too." Sofia rested her tiny hand on her mother's expanded stomach. "Are you scared?"

"Why would I be scared?"

"Cause Daddy said that it's real dangerous for you to be having a baby and that's why you had to go away. Mommy, what if something happens to Daniel?"

"Then we'll get through it because that's all we really can do. I will miss him every day, but I'll still have you, and Cameron and Jake."

"Okay." Sofia kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sofia."

**Sorry for the long wait! There's probably only one chapter, maybe two, after this one! I'm so sad that this one is ending! Be watching for the sequel, which will be called Lies Untold and, as of now, takes place 7 years in the future. At the end of the last chapter, I put Jake down as being 3. He is actually going to be 5 from now on. On to the questions! **

**Are you glad that Monica and Edward came to Russia?**

**How do you feel about Brenda and Sam's backstory? **

**Do you think that Brenda will actually go for Sonny or that she'll leave things alone? **

**Do you think Molly will be able to set up Nikolas and Brenda and, along the way, get back to herself? **

**How do you feel about Natalia (Micah's nurse), Grace (Libby and Dominic's nanny), Mrs. Glasser (the older kids' teacher), and Miss Heather (the younger kids' teacher)? Do you think they are really who they say they are or that they have an ulterior motive?**

**What would you like to see more of? Less of? **

**Please ****REVIEW****! I'm going to try to finish this one in the next couple of days. **


	42. And They Lived Happily Ever After

"Nana, what are you doing?" Alexis whipped around when she heard her granddaughter's voice. It had been a month since she arrived in Russia. A month since Kristina was transported. A month since she was forced to face Sam and Molly again.

"Just thinking." Sofia came over and sat next to her.

"About what?"

"Everything."

"Oh." Sofia stared out the window. "You know, it's not fair."

Alexis looked at her in confusion. "What isn't?"

"What you're doing. I know that you love Aunt Krissy so, so much. But you should love Mommy and Aunt Molly too. They need you. You're not the only one that lost Aunt Krissy, you know. You still have two other kids. Micah only has one Mommy." She walked away from her grandmother.

Alexis looked out the window at the rolling hills of green grass. Sofia was right. She did still have a life, even if Kristina wasn't in it.

"You're sure?" Carly asked Patrick for what must have been the millionth time.

"I can never be 100 percent, but it looks like he's waking up."

Carly stared down at her oldest son, stroking her hand across his cheek. "Come one, baby. Just open your eyes. Come back to us." She was slightly disappointed when Michael's blue eyes didn't open. "Thank you, Patrick."

"It could happen at any time, Carly." He assured her before walking out.

Carly sat in the seat next to his bed. "Don't you want to wake up, honey? You've got Ashley, who misses you so much, and Emory. Yesterday, we were looking at some old pictures and she saw one of you and pointed to it and said 'Daddy'. Can you believe that, Michael? She thinks of you as her father and I know you would be a great one to her. Then there's your brothers and sisters. Dominic's getting bigger and he'll be walking soon. He's gonna need you and Morgan to teach him how to play baseball. And Morgan needs his big brother to show him the right choices to make. And then there's Kristina. I know that if she had you fighting for her, she would have a better chance of waking up from that coma. Haven misses you so much. And Jason and Sam are going to have their son any day now. Sofia's so excited, you should see her little face. Just try and wake up, okay?" she kissed his forehead and left the room.

"Aunt Claudee, what are you doing?" Sofia asked Claudia. The brunette woman was standing in Jason's office with Dominic in her arms.

"Watching the monitor. Uncle Sonny's coming today."

"Really?" Sofia sat in her father's chair, spinning around in it. "Is he better?"

"Much." Claudia confirmed. "He was sick before because of the disease he has."

"He's bipolar."

"Yes he is, you smart little girl." Claudia smiled at her. "But it was making him act…different."

"He scared Aunt Molly and Dom."

"He did." She said with a nod. "But that was only because he was sick. He's better now. You know Uncle Sonny would never hurt you on purpose, right?"

"Right. Aunt Carly says that he tries to look tough, but he's like a big teddy bear when it comes to adorable little girls like me." She smiled to emphasize her cuteness.

"Aunt Carly is right about that."

Sofia sighed. "Aunt Claudee? Will Aunt Molly ever be the same again?"

"I don't know if any of us will ever be the same." Claudia told her. "Some things that people go through…it changes them. Like when you saw Jake's Mommy push him into the water. You'll never be able to just jump into a river or a lake or anything without thinking about that again. It's changed you. But that doesn't mean it's all bad. Now you're just more careful. Aunt Molly might be a little more careful now around Uncle Sonny, and Nana, but that's just because everything she's been through."

"Like how Haven doesn't like cars because her and Morgan were in that car accident?"

"Yeah, just like that. People go through tough times, Sofia. But it doesn't mean that they're broken; it just makes them stronger."

Sam felt the sharp pains run through her side and looked at the clock. She knew they were contractions and they had been happening for about five hours now. She hadn't told anyone because she knew Jason was preoccupied with Sonny arriving today.

Alexis walked in. "Hi honey."

"Hi." She smiled at her, hoping it didn't come out as a grimace.

"I had a talk with Sofia. She's a smart little girl."

"Yeah. She's the one thing I've ever done right."

"That's not true." Alexis sat next to her. "She reminded me that, even though Kristina may be in the coma, I still have you and Molly to think about."

"She's right. You've really hurt Molly by not being around."

"I know that, but I want to fix this."

"I don't know if you're going to be able to just fix it. She' s12, Mom. Her father held her older sister hostage and when she needed you, all you were doing was worrying about Kristina. That's all you have ever done is worry about Kristina." Sam didn't know where this was coming from; she hadn't planned on being mean about it, but didn't know how else to get through to her. "That's the one thing I've learned from you. Not to favor one of my children because it really makes the other ones feel like crap."

"Sam." Alexis's face looked horrified.

"What? It's true!"

"No! I mean, yes, it is true, but that's not what I'm talking about!" she pointed towards her legs. "Did you just wet yourself or did your water break?" One look at her daughter's face told her it was the latter. "How long have you been having contractions?"

"A little over five hours."

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"You were all kind of busy."

"Samantha!" Alexis scolded. She ran towards the hallway. "SAM'S IN LABOR!"

Suddenly, everyone in the house was running to the room. They all crowded in the hallway, trying to shove their way inside.

"STOP!" Jason shouted, gaining their attention. "Grace and Lulu, go to the nursery with Micah, Libby, and Dominic. Maxie, Skye, and Brenda, you need to take Sofia, Jake, Cam, Haven, Emma, Lila Rae, Alec, Emory, and Spencer and get them away from here. Miss Heather and Mrs. Glasser, you are free for the rest of the evening. Ashley, Morgan, and Matt, go sit near Michael and Kristina's rooms. Mac (Mac had been Alexis's special mission that kept her from coming with Kristina; she had went to Port Charles and gotten him before dragging him to Russia), Johnny, Spinelli, and Dante, go watch for Sonny. Carly, Claudia, Monica, Robin, and Natalia, go in with Sam. Everybody else, stay out here."

"But I'm her mother." Alexis argued.

"You haven't been acting like it." Jason coldly replied. He went into the room.

Sam was laying on the bed, changed into some sort of gown that Natalia had given her. Monica and Robin were setting up all types of equipment that Patrick had brought down. Carly and Claudia were near her head, offering moral support.

"Where's Molly?" Sam demanded.

"In the hallway with some of the others."

"I want to see her."

Jason ran out the door. "Molly, Sam wants you, if you want to come in."

"Okay." Molly followed him inside. Claudia moved and she went to stand next to her oldest sister. "Hey Sammy."

"Hey Mol." Sam smiled at her. "I want to talk to you."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now." She patted the spot next to her and Molly sat down. "We've all noticed how you've gotten so much quieter in the past few months. You've been going through a lot and we get that."

"It's hard knowing your father was a psychopath and that your mother only cares about your sister."

"I know that." Sam looked into her eyes. "You know I love you, right? And that I'll always be here?"

"Yeah. You, Claudia, and Carly have been here for me since everything happened. And I love you guys."

"That means a lot, sweetie." Carly said.

"Thanks, Mol. We love you too." Claudia added.

"And I've seen a little bit of the real you coming out, mostly when you're playing with the kids or working on the latest scheme to get Brenda and Nik together." Sam continued. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I need a favor."

"What is it?" Molly immediately asked, willing to do anything for her beloved sister.

"I want you to be Daniel's godmother."

Molly's face lit up so bright that it made everyone in the room smile. "Yeah! Of course I'll do it!"

"I couldn't pick a better person and I know that you'll do a great job. I love you, Molly."

"I love you too, Sammy." She hugged her. "I can't wait for little DJ to get here!"

"DJ, huh?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, for Daniel Jason."

"I've been trying to think of some good nicknames for him. That one sounds perfect."

A few hours later, Sam was eight centimeters dilated. Molly, Claudia, and Carly were all pacing around the room nervously. Jason was next to his wife, holding her hand as she screamed. Robin, Natalia, and Monica were talking quietly.

"Just get this kid out of me!" Sam cried. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head and her tears had wiped all the makeup off of her face. They didn't have that many drugs with them, so this birth would be pretty natural.

"He'll be here soon, baby." Jason assured her. "You're doing a great job."

"It hurts so bad, Jase."

"I know." He hugged her. Sam buried her face into his chest as another contraction hit. Jason couldn't help but think of how different this was from when Sofia was born; she had been blaming him for everything.

"You can do it, Sammy." Molly called out encouragingly.

"I'm scared." Sam admitted. "What if he doesn't make it?"

"Go get Sofia." Jason told Claudia. "Sam, he's going to make it."

"You don't know that." She sobbed. "This pregnancy was dangerous. What if he dies while he's coming out, or what if he's already dead? What if he dies right after he's born?"

"You can't think about the what ifs. He's got you for a mother and I know that you're going to keep on fighting until he's safe and healthy and in your arms."

"Mommy!" Claudia carried Sofia in and sat her on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm."

"But you're crying!"

"Having a baby hurts. A lot." Sam closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"Samantha, look at her." Jason commanded. She stared at her daughter. "We made her and she was born perfectly healthy. Now she's almost six and still doing amazing. Daniel will be just like his big sister."

"He'll be great, Mommy. And so little and cute." Sofia tried to assure her mother. "And I'll even share my toys with him!"

"If he ever comes out." Sam complained.

Sofia rubbed her hands on her mother' stomach. "Hi Daniel, it's your big sister Sofia. I'm five years old, so I'm older than you and you have to do what I say. Come out of Mommy's tummy right now. It's a lot better here, I promise. You'll get to see Mommy and Daddy and me and everyone else who loves you. You just gotta come out of there, buddy. You're hurting Mommy and that's not very nice. If you come out, I swear that I'll always protect you and make sure that you never get hurt by anyone. I love you, Bubba." She kissed right above Sam's bellybutton.

"We need to check and see how dilated you are." Robin stated. Carly lifted up Sofia and took her to the other side of the room while Robin examined Sam. "Well, apparently whatever Sofia said worked because you're 10 centimeters."

"Thank God." Sam said. Her legs were put into stirrups.

"Sofia's going to go back out now." Carly whispered into Sam's ear. "Say bye to her."

"Bye baby." Sam called out as Claudia carried Sofia towards the door.

"Bye Mommy! I love you! Good luck!"

Once the five year old was out, Sam started pushing. She had Jason on one side and Carly on the other and was squeezing their hands. Molly was beside Carly cheering her on. Claudia came back in and stood next to Jason, joining in on the praise.

"You can do this, Sam."

"Just a few more pushes and you'll get to meet little DJ."

"You're doing so good."

"You've got this, baby. You're so strong." Jason kissed her forehead.

Sam took in a deep breath and then pushed down as hard as she could.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10." Robin counted. Sam let out her breath and her head fell back against the pillows. "Only a few more, Sam."

"Come on, Sam. You heard her. He's almost here."

"Just a little bit harder."

"Keep pushing, Sammy!"

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10. That was great, Sam." Robin grabbed her hand and put it between her legs. "Do you feel his head?"

Sam nodded as tears poured down her cheeks. "My baby boy."

"He'll be here soon, honey." Monica assured her. "In two, maybe three, pushes, he'll be here."

Robin started counting again and Sam pushed harder than she ever had before. "Great job, his shoulders are out. One more big push."

Everyone in the room started to count as Sam took in a deep breath.

"1…" Natalia stood to the side, ready to take the little boy as soon as possible to clean him off.

"2…" Monica watched with tears in her eyes, amazed at the sight of her grandson being born.

"3…" Robin was between Sam's legs, ready to pull the baby out as soon as it was ready.

"4…" Molly rubbed her sister's arm encouragingly, excited to see her godson.

"5…" Claudia urged Sam on, telling her that she could do it, just like Sam had when Dominic was born.

"6…" Carly let Sam squeeze her hand as hard as she wanted, even though it felt like her fingers were breaking, because she was so thrilled to finally meet the little boy.

"7…" Everyone in the house held their breath, waiting for the scream to fill the air that would signal the birth of Daniel Jason Morgan.

"8…" Sofia was practically bouncing in excitement, her ear pressed to the door, trying to listen for when her baby brother would be born.

"9…" Jason kissed Sam's cheek, urging her to keep going, and telling her what an amazing job she was doing and how beautiful she was.

"10…" Sam knew that her life would never be the same once that cry pierced the air, and she knew it would be for the better.

"It's a boy!" Robin shouted, placing Daniel on his mother's chest as she started to wipe him off. Sam burst into tears and released Carly and Jason's hands, touching her baby's head of dark hair. "You want to cut the cord, Jase?"

Jason came over, taking the special scissors from his mother and cutting the exact spot where Robin told him to. He looked over and saw Sam was smiling widely, staring at their son.

"Natalia's going to clean him off and measure him, okay?" Robin said. Sam nodded, so she took the baby and passed him off to the nurse. She held out her arms and Jason went into them. They hugged each other tightly and even Jason was crying. The little boy that they thought had died all those months ago was here and he was screaming loudly and looked okay.

"You did great, Sam." Carly told her, kissing her forehead. Claudia hugged her and so did Molly.

Natalia brought the baby over to them. He was now clean and had on a diaper. He was wrapped in a blue blanket and had on a little blue hat.

"8 pounds, 5 ounces. 21 inches long. Perfectly healthy." She announced. Sam happily took him into her arms.

"Daniel Jason Morgan?" Monica asked her son as she filled out the birth certificate. He nodded in approval.

"Hi baby boy. I'm your mommy." Sam whispered to her son. "You are so beautiful. Jase, look at him."

Jason looked down at his son and immediately fell in love. He had Sam's skin tone and dark hair and he was sure he would have her dark eyes. His facial features were more like Jason's; he was a handsome little boy.

"Wanna hold him?" Jason nodded and gently took the baby. He looked tiny in his large arms.

"Hey Daniel. I'm your dad. I promise you that I will do everything I can to make you happy. I love you." He looked at his sister-in-law. "I think he wants his godmother, Molls."

Molly insisted on sitting down in a chair before she would let the baby near her. Jason lowered Daniel into her arms and she smiled.

"Hi there, DJ. I'm Aunt Molly and I'm your godmother. I'm always going to watch out for you. You're so perfect."

Sam smiled. "I think he's going to help her get back to normal." Carly and Claudia nodded in agreement. After a few minutes, Sam rolled her eyes. "Car, I know you're dying over here. Go get him."

"Yay!" Carly squealed, running across the room. She accepted him from Molly and kissed his forehead. "I'm Aunt Carly, Mommy and Daddy's best friend. I'm always gonna be here for you, little boy. No matter what."

Jason noticed how Monica was staring longingly at his son. He looked at Sam, who nodded. He went over and told Carly quietly, who went towards Monica.

"He told me he wants his Mimi."

Monica glanced at Jason and Sam as if she was asking permission. They both nodded quickly. She took the baby and held him close to her.

"Hello, Daniel. I'm Mimi. I will be here as much as Mommy and Daddy let me."

"Which is whenever you want." Sam told her from the bed. "Same goes for Sofia, and Cam and Jake."

"Thank you all so much." Monica said.

"Go ahead, Claws." Sam permitted. The dark haired woman walked across the room, carefully taking Daniel from Monica.

"Hey kid. Your sister calls me Aunt Claudee and I guess you could too, if you want. I'm here whenever you need me, okay? But right now, I think Mommy really wants you back." She went over to Sam, who eagerly held her arms out, and put Daniel into them. "We're gonna give you some privacy. Carly, Molly, let's go." Monica, Robin, and Natalia followed the three of them out.

Jason looked at his wife, who was staring contently at their newborn. He had never seen Sam so happy, except for when Sofia was born. He knew it was a scary thing for her to have to go through all that pain, not knowing if the baby will even survive.

"Go get our girl." Sam told him. She knew that Cameron and Jake were part of their family too now, but she really just wanted to assure Sofia that she, Jason, and Daniel would always be hers, even if Cam and Jake were there.

Jason returned a minute later with Sofia in his arms. Sam scooted over and Jason sat next to her, their daughter on his lap.

"Wow." Sofia whispered. "He's so cute."

"Yes he is." Sam agreed. "Want to hold him?"

Sofia nodded. Jason helped her put her arms in the right spots as Sam slowly lowered the baby onto her lap. Sofia was as still as stone as she stared at the bundle in her hands.

"See, I told you it was better out here!" she kissed his little lips. "I love you, Bubba."

Sam had tears in her eyes as she watched her children interact for the first time. She noticed the flashes coming from near the doorway and knew that Carly was probably taking pictures. Then, they stopped suddenly and she could hear her blonde best friend crying and her heels as they ran from the room.

"Jason." Sam said, hitting his arm lightly.

He slid out from under their daughter, taking Daniel from her and putting him in Sam's arms. She wrapped an arm around Sofia's shoulder, pulling her close.

"I'll be right back. Don't move." He went to the door. Sam stared at his back as he talked to someone outside. When he turned around, he had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sam demanded.

"Michael woke up at the same time Daniel was born."

Sam knew that it wasn't just a coincidence. They had people up in Heaven on their side.

"Both of you go see him." She said to her husband and daughter.

"But…"

"No. You need to see him. DJ and I will be just fine." She kissed his forehead.

Jason lifted up Sofia and kissed Sam quickly before running from the room. Sam stared up at the ceiling.

"Thank you, Emily. Thank you, Lucky."

The door opened slowly and Alexis entered. She approached the bed, stopping at the end.

"Hi."

"Hi." Sam stared at her. "I'm not going to bite you, Mom. You can come look at him."

"I just didn't know if you would want me to."

"Of course I do. You're his Nana."

Alexis came to the side of the bed. "Oh wow. He's gorgeous."

"Isn't he?" Sam smiled. "Jason and I sure make cute babies."

"That you do." She agreed. "Could…could I…"

"Yeah." She held the baby up. Alexis took him.

"It's been so long since I held a baby! Probably not since Sofia was born."

"You could hold Micah too, you know. He won't break." They looked at each other. "Micah needs you. Sofia and Daniel need you. Molly needs you. I need you. You can't just focus on Kristina anymore."

"I know, and I won't." Alexis hugged her daughter. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Mommy."

Alexis handed Daniel back to his mother. "Sonny's here. He came a few hours ago."

"How does he seem?"

"Better. He went to go see Michael."

"That's good. They should all go see him. We'll still be here when they're done."

"There are two little boys who are sitting outside your door. They really want to see you."

Sam smiled. "Send them in."

Cameron and Jake were at her sides a minute later, staring at the blue blanket with smiles on their faces. Sam told them to sit next to her, which they both did.

"This is Daniel Jason. You can call him Daniel, or DJ. He's your little brother, if that's what you want."

"Hi DJ." Cameron said. "I'm Cam. We don't have the same real parents, but I can still be your brother. I'll watch out for you and teach you everything I know."

"Me too!" Jake added. "I'm Jake. We can be friends!"

"I think he'd really like that, Jakey."

Brenda, Skye, Dante, Lulu, Nikolas, and all the other kids came in, mostly saying how cute Daniel was and congratulating her. Then, Spinelli and Maxie walked in. Things were sort of awkward between the two of them since they weren't together anymore, but they put that aside.

"Greetings, Young One. I'm Spinelli."

"Uncle Spinelli." Sam corrected.

"Thank you, Fair Samantha." Spinelli said. "I am truly honored to call myself your Uncle Spinelli. I will teach you everything I know!"

"Maybe not everything." Sam interrupted.

"And I'm Aunt Maxie." Maxie told him. "God, you're so adorable! I'm going to make sure you are the best dressed baby in the world! I feel dizzy just thinking of all the possibilities!"

Spinelli and Maxie left quickly. Mac came in next.

"Hey Sam. How are you feeling?"

"So much better now that he's here." She admitted. "You want to hold him."

"Nah, that's okay. I know that you probably feel a lot better when he's in your arms. He's a cute kid though." She smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm planning on trying to start a relationship with your mother. I promise I'll take care of her."

"I know you will. You're a good guy, Mac." She told him. "One of the few guys that I would approve my mother to be with."

He laughed. "Thanks, Sam. Congratulations."

"Thank you." He left. Johnny was the next one in.

"Do you want me to leave?" he immediately asked.

"No, of course not! Come see the baby." Johnny came over to the side of the bed.

"Wow, he's small. I forgot how little newborns were. Hey there, Daniel. My name's Johnny and I'm your Aunt Claudia's brother…"

"You can just say Uncle Johnny."

"Really?" Sam nodded. "Then I'm your Uncle Johnny. I'm thinking about asking Aunt Maxie on a date. Think you could give me any pointers?"

"She loves romantic dinners." Sam said. "That's what Daniel told me, at least."

Johnny smiled. "Thanks, kid." He grinned at Sam as he spoke. "See you guys later."

"Bye Johnny." As he was walking out, Sonny walked in. Sam almost expected them to pull out their guns and start shooting right there, but they didn't. They actually smiled at each other. It was weird.

"Hi."

"Hi." Sam gave him a look. "You're really going to stand by the door while I'm holding your nephew?"

Sonny laughed nervously and came closer. Sam held out the baby and Sonny hesitantly took him.

"I didn't know how you would feel about me after what I did."

"You slipped up. Sonny, you need to stay on your medication. You've got your children to worry about, and all these other children. As long as you stay on your meds and you act like the good guy I know you are, you are free to be around Sofia and Daniel."

"Then in that case, hey buddy. I'm Uncle Sonny." He smiled, showing his dimples. "You're a beautiful little boy, you're going to be breaking hearts." He looked at Sam. "I'm not going to slip up like that ever again. I've got too much to lose."

"You sure do."

"I talked to Molly. She said she'd forgive me, but I know it will be hard for her."

"Just show her that you'll always be there. That's all she really wants."

"Thank you." Sonny leaned in and hugged Sam, kissing her forehead. He gave her back her son.

"How's Michael?"

"Doing good. He was asking about you and the baby. Apparently he could hear everything that was said to him during the coma and he remembers a lot of it."

"Really? That's awesome."

"Yeah. Now he knows we never gave up on him."

"Tell him that we love him and we're glad he woke up."

"I will. Bye, Sam."

"Bye, Sonny."

She felt her eyes drooping slightly as Sonny left. A few minutes later, the door opened and Edward came barging in.

"I want to see my handsome great grandson!"

"He's been waiting for you." Edward came over. Sam passed the baby to him.

"Wow, you are a perfect mix between your parents. You are going to be a strong little boy, Daniel Jason. Maybe someday you can take over my company ELQ."

"Edward." Sam said warningly.

"What? I'm just giving the boy options, Samantha." She couldn't help but smile when Edward kissed his head. "My Lila would have adored you, you look so much like your father. You did a great job, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Edward."

"Please, call me Grandfather. You're a Quartermaine now, my dear."

Sam smiled. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. You brought Jason back to us and gave us Sofia and this little boy to love." He gave the baby back to her. "You did a great job with all of them." Edward left.

A few minutes later, Jason and Sofia reentered. Sam noticed her daughter had a book in her hands.

"Mommy! I wanna read you and Daniel a story! Miss Heather said I'm learning really good!"

"That's great, baby. Get up here." Jason and Sofia climbed into the bed next to her.

"Once upon a time…" Sam tuned her out a bit as she started to tell the story of a princess and a prince. Her hand found Jason's and they linked their fingers together, smiling at each other. Daniel was asleep in Sam's arms, completely healthy. Michael was awake down the hall. Sofia was happy and safe between them. The rest of their family was just a few footsteps away. They had everything they could ever want.

They had come so far since the argument they had had when they still thought that Jake was Jason's. Sam had thought she'd had a miscarriage, Sofia had been in a catatonic state, Jason lost and regained his memory, they were all kidnapped and nearly blown up, they lost some family members to death and comas, Michael and Emory woke up, Micah was now okay, Alexis and Sonny finally had their priorities in order, Carly got Morgan and Haven back, Claudia and Johnny were on their side. They were all safe and together in Russia. Everything was perfect.

"…and they lived happily ever after."

**After almost three years, over 75, 000 words, 42 chapters, and 223 reviews, it's the end! I am so sad that this is finally over. Thank you so much to everyone who has ever ****reviewed**** this story! If it wasn't for all of you, this would have never continued for as long as it has and reached over 200 ****reviews****! And, for the last time, here are your questions about Secrets!**

**How did you like Sofia and Alexis's talk?**

**Did you like Daniel's birth? What was your favorite part?**

**Did you like the role Sofia played in her baby brother's birth?**

**Are you glad Molly was chosen as godmother? Do you think it will help her return to her old self? **

**Who was your favorite visitor of baby Daniel's?**

**Do you think Sonny really has changed? What about Alexis?**

**Are you glad Michael woke up? Do you think it was a coincidence or Lucky and Emily that made him wake up at the same time Daniel was born?**

**How do you feel about Mac pursing Alexis? What about Johnny going after Maxie? **

**What would you like to see in the sequel, Lies Untold? Remember, it's seven years in the future! That means the kids are older and will be getting into a lot more trouble! **

**In that one, Sofia will be 12 years old. What would you like to see happen with her?**

**How did you feel about Secrets as a whole? Favorite character? Least favorite character? Favorite/Least favorite part? **

**Be on the lookout for the second part to this extremely overdramatic story! There will be more kids, more relationships, more friendships, and of course a whole lot more drama! **

**Thank you to everyone who stood by this story, even with my terrible updating and not always well written chapters or believable storylines! This is the last chance you will ever have to ****REVIEW**** Secrets, so please tell me what you think! **


	43. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


	44. Important Info about Secrets!

For those of you who are fans of **Convenience**, I have decided to rewrite it to add more details, change a couple of things, and make it more exciting, though the girls will still be named Emily and Lily and they are both still sick. The first two chapters (which are _much_ better than the original first chapters) are posted.

I also put up a character list of the sequel to **Secrets**, which is called **Lies Untold**, and the first chapter will be up pretty soon.

Also, what do you think I should do about **The Right Life**? Would anyone be interested in a sequel, or should I just leave it where it is?

You can find both of these on my website, That's Life. Just click on my profile and follow the link to the website if you are interested in reading these two stories!


End file.
